


He's the One

by Red_Temper



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Family, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Temper/pseuds/Red_Temper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is not like other cadets and that causes trouble for everyone. 1st Classes don't bother with cadets, unless you're Zack Fair but he defies all meaning of the word 1st Class, yet despite this Genesis finds himself thinking that having a 'puppy' of his own might be a little fun and Cloud is his chosen one. Eventual Slash!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own characters or franchises mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impromptu

It was sweltering within the cadet-training center. One would think that a billion gil company could afford suitable air-conditioning; even it was for a bunch of children, so that days like the current one didn't end in tragedy.

Genesis Rhapsodos, Commander and First Class Soldier of the ShinRa Electric Company, grimaced in distaste. He could almost see the stink lines rising from the cadets' bodies as they finished their run and lined up for sword training and he was up in the observation room.

It wasn't real swordplay, not yet. It was only footwork and motions. That pissed off Genesis more than anything. Why in the seven hells did he have to be here if they weren't even going to see a good show? Now Third Classes, they were amusing to see, stabbing each other by accident, setting each other on fire, what more entertainment could anyone want. However, Genesis was here, stuck watching useless, boring, not to mention stupid cadets going through their motions. Somebody hand him a gun and be done with it.

At least he wasn't alone. Oh no, he had the great General Sephiroth, the honourable Commander Angeal Hewley and the…Lieutenant Zackary "call-me-Zack" Fair for company.

So, at least he wasn't suffering alone. Genesis glanced at his friends. Actually, he was alone. Sephiroth was the one who dragged them down here, Zack was nattering about something 'spiky,' and Angeal had that genial smile on his face that said 'aren't they cute,' the way females do with small children and dogs.

So obviously he was the only the only one who didn't want to be here, aside from the tired cadets and the poor little one puking his guts up in the corner, but that's what you get for eating cafeteria food before training.

This rabble of uneducated baboons was supposed to be the next batch of Thirds, provided they passed the exam in some months time, and not one of them could get the footwork right. Even Zack was better as a cadet and his attention span went from work to Shiny! in the space of three seconds.

"Oh Seph, I'm gonna kill you," he muttered under his breathe and represses the eye twitch that he knows is coming, along with a killer migraine that he can tell he'll develop just by watching the imbeciles attempt the motions. At least he could be glad stupidity wasn't contagious, otherwise Zack would've infected them all long ago.

"Aw, Spiky's doing well today. Angeal, isn't he cute, don't you just want to squish him?"

Zack's nattering had finally broken through Genesis' condescending and slightly murderous thought pattern and thrown the red-leather wearing man into a conversation that he could not follow and he was ever so slightly was glad of that.

"He looks very young. Are you sure he's sixteen?"

"He's seventeen now and, yep, I'm positive. He's just huggable."

Sephiroth's gaze broke away from the group of cadets to find their resting place on his bouncing Lieutenant.

"Zackary, am I understanding correctly that your relationship with the boy is simply friendship?"

Zack looked aghast. "Seph, I would never violate my extremely lovable friend in such a way. I can't believe you could consider such a thing…besides, I think he has a thing for redheads, he's been spending a lot of time with Reno and while I'm happy for him, did he have to choose a Turk?"

Zack opened his mouth to keep talking but Genesis sent him a withering look, which shut him up quickly.

"Doing well, Zack? Not one of them is doing well," Genesis said in distaste, grimacing as yet another cadet butchered a very simple lunge movement.

Angeal glared at Genesis but Zack just pouted petulantly.

"I'm glad none of them could hear you, you might just be mobbed by enraged cadets and I would let them. I thought Sephiroth told you to be nicer to people."

Genesis huffed but relaxed. "Which one is your friend?"

Zack perked up, and waved a hand at the class in the training room.

"Guess."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer, Zack!"

"Just guess already. I called him Spiky, what more of a clue could you want?"

Genesis sighed and surveyed the class. He really had no idea what he was looking for. Spiky shoes, spiky jewellery, spiky hair? Lots of things could be spiky. Gaze sweeping over the cadets below he took note of them for the first time. He could identify which were well born and which were hoping to escape the slums. He could see features which born and raised Midgardians didn't posses, like the Wutainian colouring or the backwater big-city-wonderment. He noticed one cadet stood out among the others, the familiar features standing out starkly against the many plain cadets.

Very familiar blonde hair that looked like sunshine had been caught in the strands and stood up from the owner's head in a very spiky and gravity defying way, clear blue eyes and pale, milky skin. He was a very pretty boy.

"Rufus?" Genesis muttered under his breath, but quickly shook his head. The boy was too young and besides Rufus' hair was more silvery blonde and his eyes grey-blue. But for a split second Genesis thought he was seeing the young ShinRa Vice President. Not that Genesis thought that Tseng would ever let Rufus join in on Soldier training, even with cadets.

"Zack," Genesis called, "Your Spiky, is that one."

Genesis pointed to the pretty cadet.

Zack smirked and quirked his eyebrow, gaze drifting to pretty cadet and back to Genesis, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong."

Genesis looked at Zack in shock, he was so sure it was the pretty one. He did a quick survey of all the other cadets and none of them stood out to him.

"I'm just joking, you got it right."

Genesis quickly whacked Zack over the back of the head in payment, which made Zack laugh and scoot closer to Angeal.

They all watched the training continue, though Genesis' eyes continued to stray over to 'Spiky.' Genesis noticed the focused, determined gaze of the boy as he fumbled through the movement. The boy would start fine and then make a mess just before he completed the motion, it was like his brain turned on towards the end and caused him to rely upon his thoughts, not his instincts. It happened over and over again, a perfect beginning but a chaotic ending. It wasn't hard motions, it was meant for cadets to be able to perfect quickly, just a few simple footwork kata and a lunge at the end and not one could do it properly. Hell, Zack's friend was probably the only one vaguely good at it and he couldn't complete it either.

Genesis was getting more and more annoyed that the cadet's mistakes continued to repeat, and the class couldn't complete a simple lunge movement or any other simple movement.

"What is their instructor doing while they butcher the art of swordplay?" Genesis muttered.

"He is instructing them," Angeal replied with a disapproving look.

Genesis craned his neck out the window and found the instructor teaching the class below.

"Oh it's Smyth, no wonder they're all fumbling about like baboons, he couldn't tell which end of the sword is the sharp one," Genesis said, striding purposefully out of the room.

He hurried down the small, secluded set of stairs that led to the observation room and swiped his card to enter the cadet training room. As soon as the doors slid open, he strode into the room and approached Instructor Smyth. They had a brief conversation, in low tones.

Instructor Smyth stopped the class and Genesis smirked as every cadet's eyes swivelled to him.

"All right, toy soldiers, Commander Rhapsodos is here to show you how to wield a sword 'unlike oafs with porridge for brains."

Instructor Smyth took a seat against the wall at the front of the training room. Genesis smirked, a little cruelly at the cadets, and pointed to one of the unfortunate boys.

"You!"

The crowd parted and left the boy standing alone. Zack's Spiky was casting glances to the boys on either side of them before he locked eyes with Genesis. He pointed to himself and mouthed 'me.'

Genesis nodded and Spiky hesitantly walked up to stand in front of Genesis.

0

Zack watched Genesis pick out his Spiky from the class of cadets. He pressed himself closer to the glass.

"Guys, he's not gonna hurt Spiky, is he?"

Sephiroth and Angeal shared a glance and turned back to the window.

"Not intentionally."

Zack looked at Sephiroth, a slight murderous tint to his gaze.

"I'm giving you fair warning that I will hurt him, if he does."

0

Genesis surveyed the boy awaiting his instruction before him and found him lacking in both height and muscles of every other teenaged boy in the room. He was very slender and held an innocent look, with his big blue eyes and feminine features.

"Stand back there and stay still," Genesis instructed.

The cadet backed up a number of steps and stood waiting for his next instruction.

"Now, I promise I will pull myself short before I hit it, but if I don't just dodge," Genesis instructed, smirking just a little as the boy's eyes widened.

The blonde took a deep breath, apparently steeling his nerves for Genesis' demonstration. Genesis liked that; it meant he was at least trying to be brave despite his demure and innocent appearance.

Genesis readied himself and the crap practise sword that the cadets were given. In the back of his mind, he made a note to watch out for the practise sword lying on the ground near the boy, Zack wouldn't be happy if he hurt his 'Spiky.'

Genesis made eye contact with the blonde and the boy nodded back, looking pale and nervous but determined. He smirked and completed the footwork swiftly and with strength and grace. It may be basic but even basics can save your life in a fight, Zack proved that when he was Third Class and made Second by passing his combat exams using only his basic structures, even if it was to win a bet. Smirking at the cadet, he lunged quickly at the still boy intending to pull himself short as he said he would, but as he drew close the boy moved.

The kid ducked under his sword, and snatched up the sword lying on the ground. He darted to the side, away from Genesis. Genesis started but recovered quickly enough to block the swipe the blonde made towards his leg. The blonde retreated again; he was quick, and then he attacked again. Genesis was still reeling inside from the sudden change in the cadet, but he wouldn't pass up the chance to spar and understand the odd cadet just a little more.

Genesis followed the cadet and saw him falter slightly and stop. Genesis stopped to. The boy blinked and seemed to come back to reality, and Genesis realised something interesting about the blonde cadet. He tightened his grip on the wooden practise sword and the cadet looked up at him in fear.

"I'm s-sorry, sir, I don't know wh–"

Genesis swung his sword towards the cadet's ribs, watching in interest as the blonde froze and at the last moment dove out of the way. He rolled across the floor and jumped back up, shifting into an instinctual fighting stance.

Genesis made no move to attack again and the cadet slowly shifted back into his demure stance.

The class was staring at the blonde in silent shock, and the instructor looked no better.

The cadet refused to meet Genesis' eyes, clenching his fists tightly at his side. This time he didn't try to offer an explanation for what happened.

"I'm sorry, sir," the cadet said, trying very hard to dissolve into the crowd.

It wasn't working out for him as his classmates continued to give him space around him.

"It's all right, cadet, I provoked you."

Genesis knew that his excuse wasn't strictly true as he had explained the exercise to the cadet beforehand, but he didn't think that the cadet should be punished for something he couldn't control.

"Get back to work," he called out to the class and nodded at the instructor.

He handed the sword he was holding to the blonde and left the room.

0

They were waiting for him outside the door, having seen him leave the training from the observation room.

Zack barrelled up to him, fury in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow, "I was teaching cadets how to fight."

"You attacked a cadet, a cadet who's my friend, and you could've hurt him."

"I didn't attack him, I explained that I would stop but he reacted. I think you're upset because you never realised he could fight like that."

Zack opened his mouth but quickly shut it again.

"You're right, but I still don't like that you continued the fight just to test him."

Genesis shrugged. "Someone had to."

Zack nodded in assent, knowing that in the end his friend wasn't hurt and he couldn't blame Genesis for being curious. However, he did need to speak to his friend about any former training, but that would have to wait as he and Angeal had to lave for their own training session. They promised to see the others at dinner per usual.

Sephiroth had been watching Genesis with a calculating look since the start of the conversation but had waited for the others to leave before he said anything.

Genesis and he walked side by side away from the training room.

"You noticed it too," Genesis stated, knowing that Seph would've seen that same thing he did.

"Of course," he replied.

"What I wonder is how it came to be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old readers and new, please enjoy.
> 
> *Slash Warning


	2. He Borrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone" –Lullaby (Nickelback)

 

Cloud kept his head down after the incident in training; he spent his time between classes hiding in an unused classroom, knowing his room was unsafe, and sneaking snacks from the vending machines on the Soldier floors. He made quick escapes between classes and stayed within the more populated areas.

Now, it was the end of the day and he had no choice but to go back to his room, which he shared with three other cadets, and pray to the Goddess that he would be allowed to sleep unharmed. However, the Goddess was not always so merciful.

No, Cloud decided not to take the chance of injury. It was dinnertime at the cadet cafeteria, so his room was deserted. He changed out of his uniform and threw on some baggy jeans, shoved a cap over his wild blonde hair, which hung low over his eyes, and tugged a hoodie over the top. He slipped a small amount of gil from his wallet, and some unnoticeable amount from his roommates' wallets into his pockets. Call it compensation. He crept out of the room and through the halls, he flashed his ID at the receptionist and left through the front doors.

The streetlights above the plate shone brightly, a poor attempt at the stars, which weren't seen in Midgar. Cloud wandered above the plate, as he had done many times before, and into his favourite avenue. Loveless Avenue was the one he prowled the most. He didn't care much for the play itself, but it was well lit, with benches under the trees, fountains that were always going. The water sparkled in the light of his favourite fountain. Around base was writing of an ancient dialect; the lip was smooth, cool stone. The first tier had dragons carved into the stone, barely visible through the torrents of water. Cloud knew they were there due to an up close and personal encounter, which just so happened to involve his roommates and their friends. The top of the fountain was the Goddess and her 'champion', a nameless warrior with nonspecific features. He could be anyone, anyone at all. They stood back to back, the Goddess and the warrior, and the water misted around them, the spray illuminated by the lights set into the base of their platform.

Cloud lay down on the wide rim, leg bent, the other dangling off the edge, an arm thrown over his eyes, and his other pillowing his head. He let the relative quiet lull him into a state close to sleeping.

Cloud was able to relax for the first time since he last visited, more than two weeks ago. The opening of doors and good-natured laughter interrupted his rest.

"I get that you like it Genesis, but it doesn't mean the rest of us do. However, I will concede that a night out together was good."

'Hm, that guy sounds like Zack,' Cloud thought, smiling a little. Zack was one of the very few things that made his life a little brighter these days. He always found a way to Cloud smile.

"A night off is good, puppy," Genesis said.

"Every night's a night off for the puppy," a gruff voice commented, chuckling.

"Aw, Angeal, not every night."

Cloud's borrowed PHS beeped. His time was up. He sat up on the rim of the fountain.

"Not every night, but most of them," a deep voice said, floating back to him as the four men walked away. The General, his two Commanders and the Lieutenant walking back to ShinRa after a night off. Walking back the way Cloud had to go.

This would be an interesting experience.

0

Genesis was smiling as he waltzed down the street towards his home. His friends had accompanied him to the theatre, with little complaint, and now he could enjoy the cool night air and companionship before returning to his job. Rubbing his hands together to warm them before he fished in his pockets for his gloves, finding only one. With a curse he stopped, turned and glanced back the way they came. ShinRa close enough that he could hear his bed calling, but he really liked those gloves and buying another pair would be a hassle. With a sigh he shooed the other along and made his way back down the street.

He found his glove lying in the middle of the street not too far away. He bent down and picked it up. As soon as he had straightened a figure collided with his chest. He grunted at the force, feeling a bit sorry for the small figure that was sent reeling back, and would've fallen had Genesis not stopped him.

"So sorry, sir. Sorry, sorry."

The figure took off, running down the street. Genesis started the same way, distracted by the familiarity of the soft voice. The figure was nameless, he couldn't tell anything through the clothes and Genesis deduced that that was probably the point. The hoodie and cap covered both hair and eyes, and judging by the size of the clothes the figure was thin and quite obviously still growing.

Genesis slid his key card through the slot on the main door, making his way back to his apartment through the slumbering building. He was even distracted enough to not notice the shadow slipping through the door behind him and walking the halls also, but returning to the cadet dorms instead of the Soldier floor, with the stolen key card belonging to one Tseng of the Turks.

Genesis got to his apartment and fell into bed, tomorrow would a long day of avoiding paper work and observing one puzzling cadet.

The last conscious thought in Genesis' mind was, 'That boy called me 'sir?'

0

Genesis wasn't particularly fond of handing in paperwork late; it was probably because of its inevitability of it pilling up into mountains upon mountains of the stuff. However, today he would make an exception. Today, he was going to find out more about the young blonde cadet.

Humming, he made his way to his office and flicked his computer on. He was going to pull up the cadet's files when he realised he had no knowledge of the cadet's name. He grabbed his PHS and dialled.

"Hey Zack–"

"Hi Ge–"

"– So your friend, the blonde cadet, what's his name?"

"Cloud Strife, why do you–"

"Thank you, Zackary. Do have a nice day."

He typed 'Strife' into the database, pulling up the initial and progress reports. Average. The blonde cadet's performance was extremely average, not that Genesis was too surprised given the listed body weight and height, but Genesis was hoping for something a bit more promising.

Although past reports did indicate that Strife might have had some meagre amount of talent when he first joined. However, that was not the case now, though he was doing quite well at his theory curriculum. Genesis scrolled through the all reports and found nothing of much interest. The instructors had very little say about the boy. Scrolling back to the top, Genesis looked at the picture of the cadet once more, before turning off the computer and heading out of his office. It was lunch in the cadet cafeteria and Genesis was hoping to catch a glimpse of the cadet before he headed off to meet with Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack for their own lunch.

0

Cloud wasn't haunting either of his usual spots today. Normally, he'd be in an empty classroom or Zack's office, but today he was returning the borrowed key card to the leader of the Turks, and not getting caught doing so either. Thus, he was sitting a comfy leather chair, placing the card under a couple of files, while attempting to make it look like Tseng had just put it down, dropped some papers on top and forgotten about it. Tseng likely figured it was Reno who took it and Cloud was happy to go with that assumption.

Exiting the office, Cloud slipped away and found himself outside of Zack's office as usual. He knocked on the door and stepped back in time to avoid the exuberant Zack opening the door and try and hug him.

"Cloudy! We're going somewhere special for lunch today! Come on," Zack crowed, pulling Cloud tightly to his side and walking down the hall and into the elevator. Zack chattered in his ear as they went up, they seemed to be heading to the Soldier apartments. Cloud hoped Zack hadn't attempted cooking again, it didn't end well last time. He also hoped that Zack wasn't taking him to his apartment just so Cloud could cook for him, it wasn't so much the cooking but the amount that Zack ate. That man could devour a Nibel dragon when he was hungry.

"Zack, this isn't your apartment. Please tell me we're not breaking into one of your friend's apartments for lunch while they're not there?"

Zack looked at Cloud with a mix of confusion and 'are you crazy?'

"No."

The door opened and the Commander Angeal Hewley ushered them into the apartment. Cloud wasn't surprised that Zack's mentor and friend was present, what he wasn't expecting was that all three of ShinRa's commanding officers to be present.

"Zack, what the hell are you thinking? There is no way in hell I'm supposed to be here!" Cloud whispered, furiously.

"Of course you are Spiky, I invited you."

Zack pulled him into the room, turned him to face the three men and held him by the shoulders to make sure he didn't run away.

"Hey Guys, this is Spiky. Be nice, or I won't share him with you," Zack said, wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders and hugging him.

Sephiroth glanced up, gave Cloud a cool once over and went back to playing Junon Run on his PHS. Angeal was cooking in the kitchen and just waved without turning around from the counter. Genesis, however, seemed to be quite willing to interact with the small cadet. Sitting at the dining room table, Genesis motioned for Cloud to sit across from him.

"So cadet, how's your sword training going?"

Cloud stared at the table, refusing to meet Genesis' eyes.

"Fine," he mumbled. Cloud wasn't feeling very forthcoming considering this was the man who made him even more of an outcast since their 'spar.'

"That's good, what about rifles?"

Cloud hesitated, before deciding to tell the truth rather than to pretend to be every other cadet.

"I don't like guns," he muttered, his resolve to tell the truth weakening as he was reminded about who he was talking to.

"What was that?"

This time it was Sephiroth who asked the question.

Cloud's eyes flicked up to meet bright blue, and poison green, before flicking back down to burn into the table.

"I don't like guns, sir. If I liked guns, I would try for the Turks not for Soldier, however unlikely it is that I would be picked."

Sephiroth shifted his gaze from the blonde cadet to Genesis. He was staring intently at the cadet, as he was the puzzle that held all the mysteries of the Universe.

Sephiroth moved his gaze back to Zack's cadet friend. For all intents and purposes, he looked very innocent and cute, but there was wariness in his posture and he was guarded, for once Sephiroth could only see what the boy wanted him to.

"Have some confidence, cadet," he said; going back his game, "the Turks like the small quick ones."

Angeal chose that moment to lightly wack Sephiroth on the arm and present the table with lunch, a heavenly smelling stew.

As soon as lunch was finished, Cloud quickly excused himself, extracted himself from Zack's goodbye hug and left the apartment hastily.

Once he was in the elevator, he pulled out his borrowed PHS. He might be a little peeved with Commander Rhapsodos for their impromptu spar the other day, but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity he saw so clearly in the man's eyes. Cloud wasn't handling the training, and certain people were making sure he wouldn't keep an average score for much longer. A helping hand would be appreciated, though the man himself probably wouldn't help willingly, hence the arrangement of another impromptu spar.

"Hello, Commander Rhapsodos, sir. It's Cloud Strife, Zack's friend. I've found what appears to be your key card in the elevator, when you get this message could you find me and retrieve it. Thank you, sir."

Cloud fished the key card he'd swiped out of his pocket. The levels the key card had access too were printed on the front in shiny silver. Every level.

"But in the meantime, I can have some fun and cause some chaos."

 


	3. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go a little harder, I'm on fire, I won't blackout" – Blackout (Breathe Carolina)

Hojo was pottering around his lab, though he would deny it to his grave that he was doing so because only old people potter, checking vials of questionably coloured liquid, writing notes and talking to himself. It was much the same as every other day when he wasn't experimenting or holding mako treatments. Pausing in his work, he fingered a thin vial with amber coloured liquid inside, and with a small, somewhat evil smile set it down onto another desk for later. Humming the latest pop song that he had heard his favourite assistant playing, he entered his office, adjourned to the main lab, and sat in his comfy leather chair to type his notes into documents.

His humming and the sound of his fingers on the keyboard concealed the sounds that quietly echoed from within the air vents. Hojo was not in the habit of staring at the ceiling when lost in thought or during the very few times when he found himself without any thought in his head at all, so he did not notice the bright blue eyes peering at him through the grates of the vent before moving back into the darkness. The grate in the lab's roof swung quietly open and Cloud dropped to the floor in a crouch. With a feral smirk he put the grate back in place, stalked over to the windows that looked into Hojo's office, keeping low, and peeked inside. The professor was still typing away, completely focused on his work. Cloud slid past the door and through the double doors into the adjourning room at the back of the lab.

Cages, some empty, some filled, lined the walls of the room. Most creatures were long past the option of rescue but Cloud was only here for one. Nanaki. Cloud had been informed that a crimson lion-like creature called Nanaki had to be rescued from Hojo's care.

"Hey Nanaki," Cloud hissed quietly to the creature inside the cage.

The creature raised his head and sniffed the air, before staring at him with defiant eyes. Cloud smiled and waved at the red lion, before inserting a screwdriver into the electronic lock and ripping the cover off. Nanaki sat up, more alert now. Cloud played around with the wires until the lock slid open. Nanaki padded out of the cage and inclined his head, his eyes holding more intelligence than the average beast.

"Hojo's in his office, so stay low and quiet. Also we're leaving by the front door, which means run as soon as I open it," Cloud told the lion, who nodded and padded through the double doors, back into the main lab. Cloud followed, stopping at the key card slot next to the main door, he fished Genesis' card out of his pocket and paused. He spied the loose papers strewn throughout the lab and narrowed his eyes in thought. Less than a minute later he slid the key card through the slot and the main door opened without a sound. The two slipped through the door and Cloud ushered Nanaki into the stairwell, telling him of the side exit and how to get off the plate.

"Stay safe, Nanaki, and don't get captured again," Cloud cautioned the other with a thin smile. Nanaki inclined his head again, replying, "I thank you for rescuing me from Hojo, though I do not know you."

"I'm Cloud Strife, and meeting you has been a pleasure–"

Alarms rang from within the lab nearby, cutting Cloud off midsentence. Cloud started down the stairs and opened the door on the next level down, before turning back to face Nanaki.

"–But I really have to go now."

Cloud left through the door and wandered down the hall to the elevator, he once again took advantage of the borrowed key card and casually waited for the elevator to make its way up. He entered the glass box and lent against the railing as it slowly took him down to the training rooms. It would be easy for Genesis to find him there.

0

Genesis was once again monitoring Cloud's progress, via his instructors' reports. He had been confused upon leaving Angeal's apartment after dinner to find a message left by an unknown caller. Finding out it was Cloud who had left the message was a surprise, the fact that he had a PHS as a cadet was also surprising, but then Zack would probably have supplied it. Genesis decided he would be irresponsible for once and had left his key card in the cadet's care for a few days while he solved the puzzle of the currently still-declining progress reports. After three days, he had not deciphered the answer but the boy's stats continued to fall. Today, he would ponder no longer and go and ask Cloud himself.

Finding him was easy; Zack seemed to almost always know where the boy was. The young blonde was training by himself when Genesis arrived; although it couldn't really be called training with the way he limped and staggered his way through it. Bruises were colouring his face and arms, and more than likely littered the rest of his body too. Genesis approached Cloud, who was still trying to practice, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Cloud jumped and spun, facing Genesis with wild eyes and his fist already flying towards the elder. Genesis caught the fist and forced it down and away. Cloud blinked sluggishly, his other hand gingerly touching a large bruise on his temple.

"Sir?" Cloud asked, seemingly confused.

"Cadet, who gave you those bruises?"

Cloud blinked at him again, before looking around hurriedly. "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Answer my question, Cloud."

"Question? I don't– Sir? I think I might need some help."

Cloud's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped. Genesis caught the boy and hefted him into his arms.

"All right cadet, I'll help you."

0

Genesis sat serenely in Sephiroth's office, waiting for his friend and general to return. When he did so, Genesis continued to wait until the man was seated before speaking.

"Seph, remind me again what ShinRa's stance on bullying within the company is?" Genesis asked his friend, with an easy smile.

Sephiroth paused to study his friend. The serene expression contrasted dangerously with the fury that burned in his blue eyes, and the steel in his voice.

Sephiroth's bright eyes narrowed. "Zero tolerance."

Genesis tilted his head. "So if instructors let bullying go on unchecked and unreported?"

Sephiroth frowned, his expression serious. "Has such a thing happened?"

"The cadet, Cloud, I found him covered in bruises in the training room before he passed out. If it's not bullying, what else could it be?"

Sephiroth sat back in his chair. "I see, I'll alert Zack and tell him to keep and eye and ear out. I'll alert Reno too."

Genesis nodded his agreement. "I'll return to the infirmary, and perhaps Cloud will be willing to share his circumstances."

"Then I will take care of his instructors," Sephiroth said, already accessing Cloud's files and noting down the names of his instructors.

Genesis smiled and left, using the key card he had retrieved from Cloud's unconscious body to take the elevator alone again. Honestly, he was immensely pleased to take the elevator alone because if he had to hitch a ride with one more person he'd end up killing them, even if it was the General himself.

0

When Cloud opened his eyes the current surroundings were blurry and far too bright and white, not only that but his brain was throbbing, which was odd because normally his heart was the organ with that job. His face felt odd as well, but he was well aware of the expansive bruising there so he wasn't too worried on that account. His body was stiff with pain and ill treatment. Turning his face away from the ceiling, he caught sight of an audience waiting for him to wake. He sat slowly, wincing as his injuries protested and stared at the two men waiting nearby.

"Sirs?"

Angeal came to the edge of the cot and presented Cloud with a yellow chocobo plushie. Cloud stared up at the bulky, dark haired Commander with wide eyes and hesitantly took the toy from the man.

"Zack wanted me to give this to you when you woke up. He said he'd be here to pick you up later. From what I gathered, you'll be staying with him tonight."

Cloud nodded soundlessly, his eyes flicking over to the other Commander seated in a chair next to his cot, before his eyes trailed back over to Angeal.

Angeal smiled warmly, "Be safe, Cadet Strife."

He left and Genesis' eyes finally flicked up to Cloud, from over the top of Loveless, and smiled brightly.

"Hello again, Cadet. I'm here to help you."

Cloud's brow creased in confusion and he looked down at the soft plushie in his hands.

"How are you going to help me, Sir?"

Genesis closed his book and tilted Cloud's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "You'll find out soon."

He let go. A nurse shuffled over to fuss over him, smiling indulgently at Cloud and in a nauseating suggestive way at Commander Rhapsodos. She pushed Cloud back to lying in the cot, before fiddling with some buttons next to the bed.

"We're going to put you to sleep, sweetie. It will allow you injuries to heal a bit before you go about getting yourself some more."

Cloud barely caught the end of her words as his world had already gone dark at the edges. Leather-clad fingers ghosted over the bruises on his face and there was pressure around his shoulders like someone was bothering to tuck him in. Then Cloud sunk into blackness.


	4. What Can You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there a right way for how this goes, you've got your friends, and you've got your foes" – Scene Two Roger Rabbit (Sleeping with Sirens)

Zack was running late. It wasn't intentional; it was all that damn paper work and Seph's glare of death. Now Cloud would be left waiting in the hallway for him. Hopefully, the infirmary staff would keep an eye on him; Zack didn't want another phone call like the last.

Zack knocked on a door in the cadets' wing. The door swung open and a Wutainian cadet, with hard, dark eyes stood in the doorway.

"Sir?" The boy asked coolly.

"Cadet. Does Cadet Cloud Strife share this room?'

The Wutainian kid's eyebrow rose. "The blonde bitch, sure, his crap is here."

Zack frowned, eyes narrowing at the attitude of the cadet in front of him. "May I ask, why you want to know, Sir?" The cadet continued, with a half-smirk, his eyes bored into Zack's without fear, containing more intelligence than many of the other cadets Zack saw picking on their fellows.

Zack ignored the question, more interested in digging answers out of the arrogant cadet. He could be subtle enough to at least do that, especially since this opportunity might not come again.

"So his stuff is here, but he is not?"

The cadet shrugged, "Gotta hand it to the little bitch, he's good at making himself scarce, but you would be if nearly everyone hated you. Not me though, I, personally, don't understand why it's such a big deal," the cadet frowned and shifted his weight, before his eyes flicked down to the floor and back up again to meet Zack's.

"Some are big, but dumb, and some are small but smart. Bitch isn't just smart, he's talented, but it's just like ShinRa to waste good resources."

Zack was deep in thought now, debating the relationship between Cloud and this detached roommate of his. Zack could presume that Cloud's relationship with his other two roommates was not nearly as cordial. Silence prevailed before the cadet appeared to grow bored.

"You came for something else, Sir, surely?

Zack blinked and stepped forward. "I came to collect Cadet Strife's belongings."

The cadet stepped aside silently and lent against a wall. Zack entered the room, going over to the bed and drawers that the Wutainian cadet nodded at. Cloud had very little to collect, but it would still be a pleasant surprise to have all his stuff already at Zack's when he collected him. There was a wallet, an empty duffle bag, clothes in the drawers, a copy of Loveless, some letters, a spare earring and a medium sized box with a lock attached.

Zack put everything inside the duffle and slung it over his shoulder. He nodded his thanks at the cadet lounging against the wall on his side of the room and made to leave.

"Sir."

Zack turned, and found the cadet lifting Cloud's mattress and pulled out a small sketchbook, which he handed to the Lieutenant. Lowering the mattress, he stole over to the other two beds in the room and came back with two hundred Gil in cash.

"On me," the cadet smirked and shut the door behind Zack.

Zack stared in shock at the closed door, before stuffing the gil into the duffle bag also, and heading back to his room.

0

Professor Hojo was furious. An experiment, an unimportant one but an experiment none the less, had been stolen from his department. Right under the Professor's slightly crooked nose, AND for all intents and purposes, it may as well have been a ghost that did it.

The Turks scoured the place and aside from the broken lock and its jumbled wiring, they had found nothing. The lab– of course– had no cameras, as having a taped record of his experiments was stupidity at best, and the main door– the door that the burglar had supposedly left through before he disappeared into thin air– had only records of Hojo's key card.

If this was the work of a professional then they were more accomplished than the Turks, and the only person who could claim that title was locked in a coffin under the Nibelhiem Mansion.

Hojo clenched his fists and shattered the beaker he held, the glass cut into his hand and blood dripped to the floor. Slowly, he uncurled his fists; a cruel smirk wormed its way across his features.

"If you can do what you have done, I wonder what else you can do?"

0

Genesis wasn't intending to seem like a creepy stalker, hanging around the infirmary the way he was. It just so happened that the best coffee dispenser in ShinRa was near there, and Genesis really liked his coffee.

Perhaps, it was also the fact that Zack had yet to show up to collect Cloud. Not that Genesis cared, or was slightly anxious, or anything. He just didn't want to deal with the paperwork associated with a cadet being beaten to death. That was his only reason.

He probably could have made himself more useful and talked to the bored looking blonde who was hanging around the infirmary waiting room, but he didn't.

Cloud had so far flipped through all the magazines, had a conversation with a lovely male nurse named Henry, and was in the middle of thinking about what it would be like to be a gay snowman. Would it be the same as being like all the other snowmen, or were there special rules? Maybe all snowmen were gay? He'd never seen a snowwoman, but supposedly all you'd have to do would be to add boobs. In the movies it was generally a boy making the snowman, but didn't prove anything. What type of snowmen would gay snowmen fantasise about? Did someone ever make a Sephiroth snowman?

Cloud's eyes drifted around the room, as his mind wandered, not taking anything in until they stopped of the windows set into the infirmary door. Cadets were peering in. His two roommates, big lugs that they were, the tall boy that Cloud called Rat –in his mind, of course– and the twins, Ren and Fen. Unsurprisingly, Hiro wasn't among them.

Cloud let his eyes drift past them without batting an eyelash. Cloud could easily stay here until Zack came to pick him up. The lovely nurse Henry trudged over again.

"Sorry laddie, but you'll have to be moving on. You're discharged and the bosses don't want you hanging around where you don't have to be. Besides, you look like you've been contemplating what piss and snow tastes like and that's a bad sign."

Henry offered a large smile and trudged off again. Cloud slumped into the chair, swung his feet under him and stood up. He walked aimlessly to the door, opened it and stepped out.

Immediately, a meaty fist grabbed his shirt and threw him into the nearest wall. Cloud knew they were waiting, he knew what was coming, and he knew that it wasn't worth running. Rat would easily catch him. Cloud glared fuzzily at the group of bigger boys and clambered up quickly to his feet. Higgins was right in front of him, Kelvin to his right, Rat to his left and the twins behind Higgins.

"We heard you were gettin' selected for mentorin,' bitch. Now you know better than to spread filthy lies like that," Higgins sneered, reaching again for Cloud. Cloud grabbed his wrist and twisted harshly, hearing a satisfying snap before Higgins punched him. Though Higgins was injured and his good hand out of the game, there wasn't much fighting Cloud could take, his body still sore and recovering from their previous altercation. Cloud had to try to end this quickly.

Rat and Kelvin restrained his arms, while Higgins recovered against a wall and the twins advanced. The tight grips on his arms tightened further the closer the twins got. Cloud twisted, trying to break his arms free. Ren kicked him in the stomach and it was those grips on his arms that stopped him from falling to his knees. Cloud glared up at the two and hooked his leg behind Kelvin's, pulling his balance off, jerking Rat with them down to the floor. The grips loosed and Cloud scrambled to his feet, taking less than a minute to stomp his foot on Kelvin's ankle until a cracking sound was heard. Kelvin screamed and Fen tackled Cloud to the ground. Fen pinned him to the floor and smirked, squeezing the wrists he held captive.

"We like you the best because you always put a fight, but as always you loose. There's no fun in beating someone who doesn't bite back."

Cloud thrashed, trying to dislodge the older boy, before giving up and head butting Fen. The boy didn't move an inch, he didn't recoil and his grip never loosened. Ren knelt behind Cloud's head and replaced Fen's grip on Cloud's wrists with his own.

"We'll get you kicked out long before you make Soldier. After all, we know who you really are and we know why you hide what you know. If all else fails…well, I think you can guess how far we'll go," Fen threatened, ripping open Cloud's uniform and trailing his favourite knife down Cloud's chest.

"Let's see you bleed this time."

Fen pressed the knife harder into Cloud's skin, not yet to the point of breaking it, though. Cloud's eyes widened, as Fen was suddenly gone and so was the pressure from his wrists. Scrambling off the floor, Cloud saw Zack holding Ren against the wall, glaring daggers at the cadet and Genesis holding Fen, Rapier across the cadet's chest.

Genesis' eyes blazed with fire, while Zack's were dark pools restrained fury. Cloud slumped against the nearest wall, trying to calm the wave of irrational fear he felt at the sight of the knife. He barely registered Sephiroth and Angeal arriving on the scene, having been contacted by lovely nurse Henry when the fight broke out. Angeal and Zack carted the twins away, while the infirmary staff dealt with the boys Cloud had injured.

It was Sephiroth who extended a hand to pull Cloud off and away from the wall, and it was Genesis' arm around his shoulders that steadied him when his legs began to feel like jelly. Lovely nurse Henry gave Cloud the all clear to leave, with the administering of a few medium strength medicines, and he was quickly hauled away from the scene.

"You seem to have a talent for finding trouble, cadet," the General remarked with a slight twitch of the lips, as he lead his Commander and Cloud to his office.

"You are mistaken, sir. I don't find trouble, it finds me," Cloud replied tiredly.

The elder men chuckled and sat the cadet down in a chair facing the General, while Genesis leant coolly against the wall. The General sorted through a small collection of papers, before presenting one to Cloud.

"Now cadet, read this and sign here if you agree."

Cloud skimmed the sheet, eyes widening as it dawned on him what was being offered. Cloud put the document on the desk and leant back in his chair.

"This isn't some hallucination that I appear to be having, is it? Because if it is, that is just cruel."

The General smirked. "No cadet, this is real and we do require you're signature for the paperwork to be filed accordingly."

"Right, yeah," Cloud said absently. He was feeling a little fuzzy now, dazed but buzzing with energy. He picked up the pen and scrawled his signature in the box. He felt like going for a run, a long run– with Nibel wolves nipping at his heels to make him run faster– or collapse into bed and just sleep for weeks, whatever.

"Is that all, sirs?"

Cloud was feeling rather lethargic and sleepy now and the chair he was in was getting comfier every second. He poked absently at his already bruised wrists, wincing at the slight flair of pain.

Sephiroth added the paperwork to a pile and nodded at Genesis. Genesis pushed off the wall and came to squat in front of the drugged up cadet.

"Cloud Strife. I'm Genesis, your mentor, which makes you my protégé."


	5. Partnership of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself, Standing in the hall of fame, And the world's gonna know your name" – Hall of Fame (The Script)

Genesis carried the currently passed out Cadet to Zack's apartment, a little surprised that he didn't notice last time how little Cloud weighed. Living with Zack that would surely change as he ate like a Viking most meals and drank like one too. Hands full, Genesis frowned at Zack's door before lifting his foot and giving it two strong kicks and it was lucky for Zack that he didn't break the door in two.

After Genesis' announcement, in Sephiroth's office not fifteen minutes ago, the slightly drugged cadet had drifted off to sleep in the mere minutes it took for Genesis and Sephiroth to talk out the situation and how to deal with it come tomorrow. Genesis lifted the cadet and Sephiroth nodded goodbye before they both set of for their eventual sleep.

Zack opened the door to his apartment, smiled at the two and stepped out of the doorway. He had obviously taken the time to clean up after dealing with the bullies, his normally spiky hair was damp, and a pair of drawstring pants hung low on his hips. Genesis stepped over the threshold and handed the sleeping cadet off to Zack. Cloud shifted against his new carrier, getting comfortable again but showed no signs of waking anytime soon, it was probably the fault of the infirmary drugs. Zack carried him to the spare bedroom and set him down. Closing the door behind him, Zack saw off Genesis and slipped into his own bed, but the sleep he obtained was anything but restful.

0

Cloud was dreaming. A cross between a dream and nightmare, a memory and his imagination twisting together to torment him as best it could.

There was a lovely blonde woman, smiling at him and petting his hair. Her face was alight with joy and love. Then her beautiful face was morphing, turning pale and empty, blood dripping between her lips and down her chin to stain her simple dress. Her body is lying sprawled and broken, crushed by an invisible force. Her voice still echoed though from a body cold and frozen, it echoed all around. Words she'd never said and had said.

"Cloudy, we can't trust anyone but us."

"Your family is more than just me."

"Your father won't ever care about us, we are alone. Just us."

"Never trust a ShinRa Dog, never trust anything ShinRa, because all they do is destroy."

"I'm dying, Cloudy. My little baby, I'm dying. The planet has its will and I shall not contend."

"Even when I'm gone, you won't be alone."

"Find him."

There is a friend walking by his side and talking to him. A warm presence. They laugh, and then he is shoved to ground and held and beaten. The friend and the warmth fade, and the twins appear, with their knives. They hurt him; they carve their names into his skin and paint his blood on the walls.

"We know. We know. We know."

"Guess who's a ShinRa Dog now.

"You're dying, or rather you're going to die. Alone. Always alone."

He woke, shaking and cold. His throat was sore, he didn't realise he had been screaming or that he was crying. Zack was holding him, rocking slowly and petting his hair.

Zack had barely started to drift off, thoughts rolling around the idea that Cloud had never asked for help, and he'd never noticed that his friend was bullied so severely. It stung that Genesis meet Cloud once and then uncovered the truth so easily, and Zack was happy – happy that the fuckers who did this would be punished – but that doesn't mean it didn't sport a little.

His eyes slid shut, when a sudden scream came from his spare bedroom and he shot up. He ran into the other room and shook his friend; he held him and rocked him. He spoke comforting words quietly and was more than relieved when his friend's blue eyes opened, though they were filled with fear and pain.

"Shh, Cloud, calm down. It's okay, Spiky," Zack whispered into his panicking friend's ear, still rocking the shaking body in his arms.

"Zack," Cloud croaked, wiping tears from his eyes. His shaking slowly diminished as he calmed down, wrapped in the warmth of his friend.

"Zack," Cloud tried to push away, "I'm fine now. I'm okay."

The tall First pulled back from the small cadet and studied his face. The blue eyes that stared up at him were red-rimmed but free of panic, pain or terror. Cloud smiled a tiny smile and Zack nodded slowly.

"We have to talk to about this, but we can do it tomorrow. Tonight though, you're not allowed to sleep alone."

0

Genesis was at Zack's apartment bright and early the next day. He waltzed through the door without knocking and marvelled at the silence that permeated the apartment. It was never quiet at Zack's; there was always music playing, someone snoring, the TV blaring or Zack. Today, there was nothing. Walking through the apartment he came to Zack's bedroom, before changing his mind and going to the kitchen instead. Cloud was there, the only sound that broke the silence was the sound of the pancake batter cooking in the pan on the stove. Cloud was deftly pouring, flipping and stacking repeatedly, all the while oblivious to Genesis' presence.

"Good morning, cadet."

Cloud did not jump, he didn't pause, he didn't turn, the only sign he had heard anything at all was the slight tensing of his shoulders.

"Good morning, Commander. Pancake?"

Genesis leant against the island that separated the kitchen from the living area, his customary smirk already fixed in place.

"No, thank you, cadet. I do not think you will be able to feed the beast and myself."

Zack's sleepy; zombie–like shuffle broke the relative silence as he stumbled his way into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Smells great, Spiky," Zack mumbled, seating himself on the other side of the Island counter and continuing the struggle to remain awake. Cloud pushed a large stack of pancakes over to Zack, intending to keep cooking until Genesis commanded they leave, but got distracted as Zack drizzled his pancakes with every substance he had in front of him. His stack was dripping with maple syrup, chocolate and strawberry sauce, ice cream, lemon, sugar and sprinkles. It appeared as though the sweet monster had vomited all over it and covered it in glitter.

Genesis pushed off the Island counter and dumped the empty pan in the sink, before deftly packing away the pancake supplies in their correct place.

"Right, cadet, let us leave the beast to his day off."

Genesis waltzed back out of the apartment, with his small protégé following. Zack gave a grunted goodbye, a wide grin stretching across his face around the pancake that threatened to spill out his mouth.

0

Genesis was unsure of how to begin, Cloud had be given a weeks rest to recover and that meant that Genesis could not begin any physical or materia training, nor could he assess his cadet's abilities further. Genesis lead the cadet to the elevator, not needing to look behind him and check his protégé was following, and decided it was better idea to equip his cadet before he could train him.

With his young charge following, Genesis left the Shinra building and headed below the plate. Once, they arrived at the right sector Genesis pulled his charge in close, not wanting to loose him on the first day. Sephiroth would not be happy receiving that phone call.

He manoeuvred his way through the wall market crowd, keeping a firm grip on his protégés bicep, and made his way to a side alley that was lit with a warm orange glow from some odd lamps that hung above the shop entrances in the alley and spilled out onto the area beyond. Genesis led his charge to the end of the alley and entered a store that had no signs or name anywhere, the windows where lit with the same orange glow of the lanterns outside but there was no way to see through the frosted glass of the floor to ceiling window. Genesis always marvelled that out of all the stores this one was never defaced with graffiti, nor broken into despite the interesting entrance window.

A bell rang when Genesis stepped through the door, holding it open for Cloud to enter the store and then stepped behind the cadet, resting his hands on the blonde's shoulders. The store itself appeared to be nothing fancy, there were white walls tinted with the orange of the lamps, a couch against the frosted window and another along the left wall, a bench running along the right wall, a counter at the back and the hallway beyond. A young man practically pranced from the hallway at the back of the store and perched himself on the counter. He was tall and lanky, with long black hair; orange eyes and a punkish look to his clothing choice.

"Genesis, how lovely to see you again?" The man called, bright eyes flicking down to the blonde that Genesis had his hands on.

"Who is this?" He asked, with a flirty grin.

Cloud was staring at the man, unflinchingly, but ducked his head and averted his eyes when the man jumped over the counter to sidle over. The man crouched, looking up into Cloud's eyes, still grinning. He softly grasped Cloud's chin and tilted his head side to side.

"You are just gorgeous. I will definitely be happy to help you, what are you here for?"

Genesis stepped back, pulling Cloud with him and the young man pouted. Genesis gave the man a reprimanding look, "This is my protégé, Cloud Strife. I need to equip him for training," he said, with a small smirk at the slack-jawed look on the young man's face.

"A protégé? Well, today is an interesting day for sure."

The young man walked behind the counter and pressed something underneath the bench. A whirring sound was heard and all around the room surfaces started to shift. The right and left walls slid away to either side of the centre, and the top of the bench along the right wall flipped over, revealing weapons of every kind imaginable. The left wall held guns and bows; the right bench had a plethora of knives and concealable weapons, and the right wall held swords. Genesis smiled at the sharp intake of breath that his charge took when the walls rolled away to reveal the treasure hidden inside.

The young man enjoyed the reaction of the cadet as well. "We have staffs out the back as well, but I don't think you're interested in that."

Genesis let go of his cadet and moved to sit on one of the couches. The young man raised an eyebrow at the Commander as the blonde cadet surveyed every weapon he could lay his eyes on. The redheaded Soldier nodded at the young man and relaxed into his seat. The young man waltzed up to the blonde and took his hand; he led Cloud over to the other couch and pushed him down. Kneeling in front of the cadet, he took both the cadet's pale hands in his. He looked into the cadet's sky blue eyes, not yet tainted with mako, and grinned his flirty grin.

"Dear Cloud, do you know who I am?"

Cloud shook his head, his eyes holding the man's orange ones with that same unflinching stare from before, the one that contradicted the personality that the young man first read from the boy's body before he had met those luminous eyes. The man squeezed the boy's hands.

"I am a weapon's maker, the best I'm sure you'll ever meet," he said cockily, "my name is Loki. I can find your soul mate, the weapon you will never part with for the rest of your life. I forged all the great ones, Genesis' sword, Sephiroth's, Angeal's and Vincent Valentine's weapons, all mine. I gave Zack the weapon that saw him through training and I will forge his true weapon if he visits again. I will too, find the weapon that will see you through your training."

The man looked thoughtfully at Cloud, blinked once and then sneezed. Cloud did not even blink, he did not look away and he smiled at the man just a little.

The man grinned in return, a row of very white teeth flashing in the dull orange glow of the room. He turned Cloud's hands in his own till they were palm up and studied them. He frowned, the white teeth disappearing for an instant before they were back, this time worrying his bottom lip as he turned Cloud's hands this way and that. He blew out a long breath and dropped the cadet's hands. In three loping strides he was across the room, inspecting the swords and muttering to himself. He touched some, walked right past others and repeated.

Loki's eyes wavered back to Cloud, his brow furrowing before widening and lightning quick he vanished down the hall. Cloud relaxed into the couch, confused. Genesis inspected his cadet closely, more so out of boredom than concern. Loki returned just as quickly, long legs devouring the ground between him and his goal, with him he carried a broadsword. It was old, but in meticulously maintained condition and seemed far more sturdy than the practise ones ShinRa provided. He beckoned to Cloud and bid him to hold the sword in his dominant hand. He looked for a second, no longer.

"Yes, perfect. It's yours."

He took the sword back and began to bundle it up, but paused to stare some more at the blue-eyes cadet. The burning amber eyes of the weapon's maker narrowed and Loki fished around in his pocket for a minute before triumphantly pulling out some gil. He handed it to the blonde with another flashy grin.

"Go buy your mentor and yourself some lunch, I think there's a stall down the road that does kebabed chocobo," Loki took a moment to frown in confusion, "or are you adverse to eating your own kin?"

Cloud smiled and laughed at the raven-haired man's antics, took the gil and left. As he stepped through the door, Loki called, "Bye, darling," and blew a kiss.

Loki's face twisted into a deeper frown than before as his gaze swivelled to meet Genesis'.

"He's young."

Genesis smirked at the statement. "Yes, I'm afraid you'll have to refrain from bedding the pretty one this time. That sort of behaviour will get you arrested."

"Variety is the spice of life, I haven't been arrested in a while. Do they serve pudding in the ShinRa cells now?"

The two men shared a quick grin and small chuckle but Loki grew serious again.

"I do mean it Genesis, he is young. I cannot read him as I do others, and it is not his youth that attributes to it but it does worry me."

Loki appeared lost in thought.

Genesis took the bundle, leaving the gil on the counter before walking to the door. Loki was prone to odd behaviour and Genesis was used to the weapon's genius having a moment. Genesis was stopped as his hand reached for the door by the sound of Loki's voice.

"The usual bargain still applies."

Genesis turned and raised a single red eyebrow.

"If the boy dies, his sword is returned to me. As it is with everyone else," Loki continued, looking truly grave for once.

Genesis frowned at the other man. "He will not," Genesis said simply.

Loki shrugged, pressing something else below the counter making the walls and counters retract and return to being blank, and replied, "As you say."

Genesis left the store and all the lights in the alley and inside the store clicked off. Marching into Wall Market, Genesis slung the sword bundle onto his shoulder and went in search of his enigmatic protégé.


	6. Hope for the Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hope is a four-letter word, Make that money, watch it burn. Old, but I'm not that old, Young, but I'm not that bold" – Counting Stars (OneRepublic)

Genesis and Cloud returned to ShinRa soon after the end of their lunch at the Wall Market. Genesis was too lost in thought, once again focused on the mysteries of the cadet he was mentoring, to engage in any proper conversation and so allowed his student to silently take in every inch of their surroundings. If Genesis had been paying more attention, he would have noticed the young blonde cataloguing every sight, sound and smell that he encountered between the Market and the Shinra HQ.

Cloud was glad for his new mentor's distraction, it was still so recent that he had even gained a mentor that Cloud was unsure of how to act around the man. Not to mention his mind was still reeling from the nightmare of the previous evening and Zack's promise to talk about it. Cloud did not talk about himself, period. He most definitely did not want to talk about this.

The pair parted ways at Zack's door, both consumed by their own thoughts, and Genesis returned to his office to read the report on the investigation being conducted into the matter of Cadets Kelvin and Higgins. Cloud slipped through the door of his new residence, permanent as of that morning apparently, and crept his way through the apartment, ever watchful for his friend. He made it to his room without running into Zack's hulking mass, and shut the door behind him swiftly. He turned to face the room, breathing a sigh of relief, and recoiled back against the door, clutching his chest when he saw the Soldier First on his bed, lounging with his ankles crossed as though he owned the place, which really he did.

"Did I scare you?" Zack asked, lips quirking into a smile.

Cloud huffed and scowled, "No."

Zack sat up swiftly and tugged Cloud over to the bed. Zack lay back down and pulled Cloud to lie over the top of his body. The raven-haired Soldier held his friend close and spoke, "You owe me a conversation, Spiky."

Cloud tensed slightly, before forcing his body to relax against the warmth of his friend.

"One I can tell you are anxious not to have," Zack's word rumbled through his chest and buzzed through Cloud's body. It was an odd feeling to say the least.

"Then, maybe we don't have to have it," Cloud suggested, it was a half-hearted attempt and he knew it but he was going to try and delay at least a little. Zack carded his hands through Cloud's spikes and sighed. That was even odder than the vibrations when Zack talked.

"Cloud, what was last night about?"

"It was just a dream, Zack. They happen sometimes," Cloud explained, relaxing further into Zack as his friend's hands worked some magic. Hell, those fingers could set Cloud purring. He always loved it when his mother played with his hair.

"How often do you have dreams like that?"

Cloud shrugged, "Not often, it was probably a reaction to the incident yesterday. Ren and Fen were always the most dangerous but they've never pulled a knife before."

Cloud shuddered in his friend's arms as he remembered the feeling of cold steel against his skin. Zack's arms tightened.

"All right, Cloudy. Just remember I'll be here if you need me, anytime."

Cloud smiled and hugged his friend back. Zack was a true friend, one of only two Cloud had. Well, maybe three now.

0

Genesis was pleased. The gang of cadets who had been bullying Cloud had received their punishment. Kelvin and Higgins had been expelled from the ShinRa Training Program and sent back to wherever they came from, never to be heard from again. The tall, lanky boy with the face of a rat was transferred into the infantry, while the twins were spirited away by the Turks. Tseng was supposedly having a personal word with them.

However, the case of his recent transferral into mentorship was not going so smoothly. Conversation with his cadet was stilted and filled with awkward silences, and with physical training delayed for the time being all there was to do was talk. Well, he was teaching theory but it involved some talking, although much less than Genesis hoped. The boy seemed to struggle with asking for help and tried to do everything on his own.

Cloud was intelligent, he could understand the theory well enough and his strategy and tactics improved with every test Genesis gave him, but he was severely lacking in social skills. That just meant that Genesis would have to try harder.

"So, Cloud, you're in the wasteland. You have one person with you but they're injured and cannot help. An opposing force has cut you off, there is a cliff behind you and the opposing soldiers in front. What do you do, in order to survive?"

Cloud's blonde brows furrowed in thought and he gazed at the table in Genesis' apartment, their normal location for lessons while he recovered. His eyes flicked up to Genesis' eyes.

"Are the soldiers enhanced in any way? Materia? Weapons? Mako?"

Genesis smiled, it was a smart question.

"No, they are the equivalent of the ShinRa Infantry."

Cloud nodded, his eyes darting over the table as ideas and theories flew through his mind. A smirk grew on his face but he repressed it and settled for a shy smile instead.

"There would be no way to face them head on, even with Mako and Masamune herself. It would be much easier to hide the injured companion away, safe where they couldn't be found by the opposing force. Perhaps, a cave, there are enough in the wastes. Running would mean that you'd have to dodge arrays of bullets; no doubt they have extra ammunition as well. Going over the cliff would be the easiest option, though dangerous in it's own right. If the cliff was small, it would be a short drop and you could run and find shelter, if it was large then a ledge could be found to shield you. However, it all depends on the amount of time you have between the opposing force seeing you and opening fire."

Genesis nodded along with the cadet's spiel. "Good, good. A sound overview of some options of survival in the situation, but how would you win?"

"Win?" The cadet questioned, his blue eyes narrowing. He probably suspected it was a trick question.

Genesis smirked, "Yes, cadet, win. How?"

Cloud shook his head. "It isn't possible. Fighting the force would only end in death."

Genesis frowned, his own blue eyes narrowing. "You're wrong, cadet. There is always a way to fight."

Cloud met Genesis' eyes and nearly flinched at the intensity of them. The blue was burning brightly, willing the cadet to understand.

"Yes, sir."

Genesis shook his head at the cadet and waggled his gloved finger in the air, "No, sir. You're my protégé, which means you get privileges. Including calling me by my first name."

Cloud blinked, cutely. "All right, Genesis," the blonde said, very unsurely.

"Better."

Genesis gazed at the cadet silently, the normal air of awkwardness oddly missing, and his mind was cast back to the first day he saw Cloud Strife. He recalled a question that he had asked himself, a question that Sephiroth had asked as well.

"Cloud?"

The blonde seemed to snap back to reality; evidently the two of them had been occupied in their own thoughts for a time.

"Tell me about your family?"

Cloud looked surprised, his eyes were wide and his body was frozen. "M-My family," he stuttered. He blushed pink as he tripped over his words. Genesis simply looked at the cadet unblinkingly, his face displaying a look of minor annoyance. Genesis acknowledged he wasn't born with overabundance of patience but sometimes his cadet tried him.

"Well, it was really just my mother and me. We took care of ourselves. The village people weren't fond of my family."

"And your father?"

That question caused Cloud to tense and his hands to start drumming softly on the table. "I don't know. He wasn't interested in being a part of my life, or my mother's after he found out she was pregnant with me."

Genesis wasn't the most sensitive man but having a difficult family situation himself he could muster enough compassion for the small boy to give him a pat on the arm.

"All right Cadet, that's enough for today."

Cloud smiled at his mentor, a not so unusual thing but it was still new to Genesis. He packed up his books and stationary and accepted the squeeze that Genesis delivered to his shoulder as he approached the door.

The blonde opened the door, juggling all his stuff like a professional to keep it from slipping from his arms and hitting the floor. As the door swung inwards, Cloud lost hold of his pencil case and watched as it slid of the top of his pile and thumped to the floor. He let out an irritated sigh and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"So close."

He could hear Genesis snort in the background before treading into the kitchen. He stared at the pencil case, frowning when a pale hand plucked it from the ground and set it atop his pile once more.

"General, sir, good afternoon," Cloud said politely, although there was a hint of displeasure directed mostly at the pencil case. Sephiroth stepped back to let the cadet pass, a small smirk playing about his lips.

"Cadet."

Cloud went on his way, fishing out his specially programmed key card to activate the glass elevator. Sephiroth stepped into Genesis' apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Your cadet seems to be recovering well," Sephiroth intoned.

Genesis, for once, was not looking for challenge. No, having a cadet meant he'd have to be much more considerate of his goal to beat Sephiroth. Goddess, he had think of someone else, not just himself. Genesis hadn't done that in years, Angeal and Sephiroth had just accepted him as selfish and left it at that. Well, fuck. This was why Genesis had never considered mentoring before, he wasn't good with caring or kind words.

"He is," Genesis responded absently.

He wandered back into the kitchen to prepare their lunch, having come out again when Sephiroth entered the room, and Sephiroth followed, settling against a counter top.

"You know, Sephiroth, I've been considering a truce of sorts." And by considering, Genesis meant he had only just thought of it.

"Oh, yes."

"Only until Cloud has finished training, and then for all intents and purposes things go back to the way they were."

Sephiroth arched a silver brow and smirked at his flame haired friend. "You have that cadet for two days and yet he has changed you so much. "

Genesis sniffed and tilted his chin. "Angeal had the puppy for one day and fell asleep at lunchtime. As you can see, I have faired better."

"Indeed, my friend. I cannot wait to see what other changes this boy brings to us, for I sense there will be many."

Genesis inclined his head. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."

Jade green eyes twitched at the recital and Genesis smirked when he saw it, he enjoyed torturing his friend's with endless recitals of the Loveless Poem. Of course, he loved the poem but it also really annoyed the General and Angeal.

He finished their lunch and they sat down at the table where barely an hour before his protégé had sat. It sparked his memory and he leant toward Sephiroth.

"Seph, I was wondering, is there anyway for us to _negotiate_ with Tseng? I want to know why the boy's family history is sealed."

0

Three weeks had passed for Genesis. Three trying weeks, where he had begun to train his protégé in the art of sword wielding and materia. The materia was comely along splendidly, the kid was a boy after his own heart with the way he handled the orbs of crystallized energy, but his sword training was making Genesis want to stab himself if it ended the whole affair.

Whatever trace of talent or instinct that possessed the boy in their first spar had obviously fled his body upon becoming Genesis' protégé.

"Again," Genesis called, and Cloud obeyed. He repeated the drill, fumbling on the last step, as he had the previous five times. It was much like when Smyth had been training them when they first met, except Smyth was shit and Genesis was a Commander. Genesis couldn't even tell what was wrong with the blonde's footwork and yet he continued to fuck it up.

"Again."

Dear Gaia, he was getting worse.

"Stop."

Genesis sighed and bade Cloud sit on the bleachers against on wall of the training centre. "Cloud, when you do the drills what are you concentrating on?"

"The steps," the cadet answered unsurely.

"Do it again but concentrate on something else," Genesis ordered.

When he stumbled and fell flat on his face, nearly impaling his little body on the wooden practice sword, Genesis had had enough.

"Cloud, I need you to take me somewhere outside of ShinRa. I don't care where precisely, just somewhere where you like to go."

Cloud lay on the floor, shocked and dazed. Genesis hauled him to his feet, collected his wooden practice sword and marched him out the front doors of the ShinRa building.

"But Genesis, it's night."

"I know, now walk, Cadet."

Cloud led his mentor down Loveless Avenue and pretended to not notice the impressed look on his mentor's face, which was followed by his questioning gaze. He stopped at his favourite fountain and sat down on the lip, facing the older man. Genesis nodded in approval as he surveyed the area.

"Well, I must say I wasn't expecting this but I'm pleased with it none the less."

He bid Cloud stand and when the streets had cleared till it was just the two of them, he handed Cloud his sword.

"Take the stance and close your eyes. I want you to listen to water of the fountain, listen to the wind, and begin the kata."

Cloud jerked in surprise and his eyes snapped open. "What?"

Genesis clapped him over the back of the head. "Close your eyes and listen."

He watched the boy visibly unwind as he listened to the spray of water hitting stone, and he took up the stance. The movements of the drill flowed through the blonde like water, achieving a fluidity that came from years of practice with a weapon. He did not stumble, doubt or stutter, and when the drill was finished his blue eyes slowly opened and Cloud looked towards his mentor in amazement.

Genesis couldn't help himself, he wondered if mentoring affected everyone like this, he smiled at his cadet.

"Your eyes perceive your actions to be something they are not but your mind knows how to move. Your thoughts of the action distract you from the action itself, let your mind hear your surroundings, seeing and realising can come later."

Cloud nodded vigorously and thanked his mentor. The two made their way back to ShinRa, side by side.

0

Midnight found Cloud on the balcony of his and Zack's apartment, PHS in hand. The city glowed brightly no matter the time and the lights were numerous from the blonde's view, each twinkling and taunting. Each slowly destroying the planet by sapping its life. Cloud dialled a number he'd been forced to recite over one thousand times before, so it was seared into his brain.

"Hello," a deep voice answered from halfway across Gaia.

"The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."

Cloud disconnected and wiped the phone's memory, as well as scrambling any signal that could be traced.

He stole into the hallway and as much as he hated the damn things he had to admit ventilation shafts were useful. He clambered around inside them till he reached Hojo's lab. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there but he couldn't resist messing with the scientist just a little. The scientist would eventually reap what he had sown, but it wouldn't be today.

He dropped into the darkened lab, glad that the rumours that Hojo slept in there were not true, and entered the man's office. Turning on his computer, he hacked his way onto the desktop.

Cloud could barely keep himself from cackling as his fingers flew over the keyboard. Files downloaded, the screen scrolled numbers in green before wavering and turning black. Hojo would have a fun morning to come. Cloud climbed back into the shafts, a feral smile on his face.


	7. Unforseen Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind – Shake It Out (Florence + The Machine)

Cloud lounged on the couch, his arm flung miserably over his eyes and his hair askew. His pyjamas were a plain shirt and flannel pants, one that had ridden up and the other that had ridden down when he collapsed on the couch earlier that morning. Cloud's sleep had been restless lately, with a mix of nightmares, interruptions and an alarm, which in fairness he had caused but he still wasn't happy about being woken up at 2 am because of Hojo.

Cloud let out a wretched groan, and rolled over onto his stomach. The door to the apartment banged open and the devil himself waltzed through, red leather coat sweeping behind him.

"Come on, Cloud, up, up, up!"

Cloud lay still and silent.

"You'd better be dead and not ignoring me because I have a Firaga here with your name on it and if you're dead, it'll certainly hurt less."

Cloud flopped over onto his back and glared at his mentor. Genesis and he had grown closer over the weeks but there was still a sizeable distance to cross to reach absolute conformability but bit-by-bit Cloud was getting there, with a lot of instigation by Genesis, however he was speeding the process with endearing comments like this.

"It may be too early in our relationship to say this, but I hope you die Slowly."

Cloud rolled over onto his side and glared resolutely at the back of the couch. Genesis' eyes narrowed at his moody protégé and put a hand on the top of the couch, pushing down slightly. The couch front tipped off the floor, leaning solely on the back ends. Cloud rolled onto the back, his eyes popping open and he grasped at the couch with white knuckles.

"What're you doing? Genesis!"

Genesis tipped the couch up and down in a rocking motion, enjoying the way his protégé's face went from unnaturally pale to slightly green.

"Genesis, please stop! I'm getting motion sickness," Cloud cried, as he bounced around the couch.

"All right, but when I stop you have to do work like a good cadet," Genesis taunted, tipping the couch one last time but letting go as it hung tipping back to the floor. The couch thumped to the floor and Cloud slid off the back and rolled to Genesis' feet. Genesis fixed the couch with a grin; this was honestly his favourite part of the day. If he knew that having a protégé meant having someone to torture every morning, he would have done it sooner. Of course, it was harmless torture, not the really good stuff. That he saved for the Third Classes.

Cloud lay breathing in and out steadily as his pallor returned to a somewhat normal paleness. He got slowly to his feet and shuffled into his room to get dressed, Genesis followed behind, occasionally poking his cadet in the back with a blunted training sword that he'd brought just to poke his cadet.

Cloud threw on his uniform and shuffled out of the room. He shoved his feet into his boots and lent sloppily against the kitchen island.

"You are not looking so bright today, Cadet. Did Zack forget to feed you? You poor droopy flower."

Genesis checked himself on that one; he was getting a little mean. It was probably the lack of sleep; it always did put him in a fouler mood than usual.

Cloud shook his head, "I made breakfast before he left this morning."

"And that was?"

Cloud paused for thought, eyebrows drawing together. "About 4 am."

Genesis pushed the blonde boy towards the door and down the hallway. He stopped pushing him when they reached the elevator and instead made sure to yank the kid in.

"You made breakfast for Zack at 4 am? Why?"

Cloud half-shrugged. "He was hungry and leaving soon and I was awake."

Genesis frowned, his head swivelling to look at his blonde cadet. "You were awake at 4 am. You? A fairly normal teen, awake at 4 am?"

Cloud just shrugged again. Genesis' glared at his cadet.

"Does this early morning rising happen often?"

Genesis would like to say he was fairly used to the often-varying personalities of his young protégé, but this was a new one. He was also a little concerned because he'd seen Zack go through his teen years, and he had woken up at noon at the earliest and that was after Angeal had dragged him down the hallway by the foot. Maybe, it was just another peculiarity of his protégé. Genesis let it go.

Cloud's blue eyes met Genesis' and he shrugged again. Genesis glared at his cadet, and swiped his hand at the cadet. Cloud ducked, just in time, and pushed Genesis away from him.

"What was that for?"

Genesis crossed his arms over his chest, but his lip curled into a small smile. Still, he pretended to be grouchy for Cloud's benefit. "Stop smirking, you know you're annoying me with all that shrugging but at least have the courtesy to not show it. Also, good reflexes."

Cloud smiled a little at the praise and the elevator stopped at the training floors. The pair stepped out together, Cloud appearing far more vibrant than when he stepped into the elevator. It was probably receiving praise from Genesis, the kid sometimes seemed a little starved for attention and was evidently used to working for the praise he did receive. They entered the training room, while a bunch of Thirds watched on in fear. General Rhapsodos was a well-known tormentor of all Thirds Classes and they lived in fear of the redheaded General, but since he had obtained his cadet he payed less consideration too them.

"Poor kid, the best he can hope for is to not be made to dance in Genesis' flames."

"It wasn't that bad. It was just a little fire."

"You weren't there."

0

Materia was the agenda of the day. They were working on building Cloud's stamina. Today was much the same as the rest of the week had been, channelling and levelling up the ice materia that Genesis had gifted him.

"All right, Cloud, power it up again but don't cast."

The materia remained dull and Cloud frowned in concentration. It began to glow slowly, gaining radiance the more energy Cloud poured into the small orb. Cloud grunted as the control it took to not cast became a strain. There was a weight that settled in his chest as he held onto the materia without casting, and it the weight grew heavier the longer he held onto his control.

"Okay, power down."

Cloud tried to pull the energy flow from the orb. The flow wouldn't stem, Cloud frowned and tried to cut the flow again.

"Genesis, it's not working," Cloud hissed, "I can't power down."

Cloud pulled on the energy but it just continued to build within the orb. The orb was glowing bright enough to hurt Cloud's eyes. The control he had was holding strong but he couldn't risk any suspicion as to why. He should be wavering on the brink of casting. He called out to Genesis.

"I have to cast it!"

Cloud was panicking a little or appearing to be; with such an un-levelled materia the energy drain that he had lost control of shouldn't damage him but a small part of him still worried, even though he knew he was safe. Despite his training, he still held many irrational fears.

"Do not cast it! That is not the aim of the exercise; you have to be able to cut the energy flow quickly and efficiently. Do not cast!"

Cloud tried to cut the flood again but the energy simply kept rushing into the orb. The materia was beginning to splinter and crack with all of Cloud's unrestrained energy being poured into it. He didn't know why he couldn't cut the energy, he had done it before but there was not enough strength in him to pull the energy back.

Cloud watched the cracks spread over the materia and gave a long-suffering groan; Genesis was not going to be happy. He cast the Ice materia.

When the dummy set up was suitably covered in ice spikes, Cloud glanced guiltily at Genesis. The redheaded Soldier was indeed not happy, his mouth was twisted into a frown and his arms were crossed over his chest. He stalked over to Cloud.

"That was not the point of the exercise, I already know you can cast, that you have good aim, are able to narrow and widen the range of the cast, and good power. It's control of the parts that do not involve simply pouring the power in and casting that make a master."

Genesis peered at his protégé. "You're normally much better at this, last time we tried channelling you did fine."

Cloud looked away and scratched the back of his head. Genesis sighed, and took the materia Cloud handed him, pointing towards the running track.

"We'll try again tomorrow. Go do your drills, and include fifty lunges and an extra twenty push-ups."

0

Genesis and Cloud were sharing lunch together as usual in Genesis' apartment. This was the time that Genesis labelled as their story time because due to a particular conversation with Angeal, Genesis had decided to try and acclimatise his protégé to sharing his past with Genesis. It wasn't just that Genesis had a burning need to know, although he did and every time he looked at Cloud something twinged in his memory, it was also because after the couple of weeks of mentoring Genesis – Gaia forbid he actually admit this– actually kind of cared about Cloud. The kid certainly made it easy, being rather cute and shy, and then weirdly silent and mysterious.

"So, anything else in your life aside from me? If there is and if it is the reason you couldn't channel properly today, I urge you to remove it quickly."

Cloud meet Genesis' eyes over his pasta. He looked annoyed and irritated with the redhead.

'Good,' Genesis thought, 'I'm his mentor, it is about time he got annoyed with me.'

Cloud blew his fringe out his eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well, especially since _you_ decided it would a _great_ idea to wake me up for late night drinks with your General friends and Zack, and by late night you know I mean _1 am_. I can't even drink legally!"

"That didn't slow you down, for such a short person you have an admirable tolerance."

Cloud smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. Genesis smirked, before sobering again. 'He didn't care, He didn't care, I don't care. When I was a cadet, I didn't sleep much and I survived,' Genesis chanted in his head.

"That was once, what about the other times?"

Genesis was just glad he didn't sound too interested or too concerned. He still had a very important reputation to uphold.

"There was an alarm… and other things."

Genesis knew that the hesitation in Cloud's voice signalled the need for his story of the hour. The problem was, which one. Genesis recalled his comments to the boy over the course of the day and winced a little at the harshness that resided in some of them. He could always tell an embarrassing one, it would make up f some of them at least.

He supposed he could just recycle the story that Angeal always told at every Christmas Party, it was one of Genesis' more embarrassing ones. He could sacrifice his pride for Cloud on this one occasion. He'd like to see the blonde smile, especially if it meant the guilty look would disappear from his eyes.

Genesis took a bite of his pasta. "I've got a new story for you today, but my condition of telling it is that you never tell it to anyone else. Also, you have to stop with the sad eyes; it was one of our _many_ training sessions, and not all of them will be successful. Move on."

Genesis paused to drink. "Anyway, when I was just starting at Shinra, Sephiroth made the mistake of thinking I was a woman…"

0

_Genesis and Angeal had just been promoted to Soldier Third Class. They'd passed their exams together, and now were aiming to become First Classes together. The training they were undertaking as Third Classes was no more difficult than that from when they were cadets, at least for those with some modicum of talent, however there was an extra insufferable element; the Second Classes who had that additional serving of talent, dedication, and want to see each man pushed to the brink. Those Second Classes ran the drills at the end of training and they would make the Third Classes run, jump, crawl and climb as they saw fit. Nobody was as dedicated to pushing the men than Soldier Second Sephiroth._

_Genesis and Angeal were running laps under the ever watchful, not to mention off-putting, green gaze of the aforementioned Soldier Second._

" _Soldier Second Sephiroth. That is some awful alliteration," Genesis muttered, inclining his head to Angeal, who ran beside him and trying to hide the smirk that had taken upon his lips at Genesis' comment._

" _Push-ups, Soldiers," Sephiroth intoned, his eyes flickering about the Thirds and rested for a little longer in the direction from which he heard muttering between the men. His jade eyes swept over a well-built teen well on his way to becoming burly, and a waif-like figure that had more corded muscle than the impressive mass of the bulky friend. The pair settled down like all the others and counted out their push-ups._

_He strode over to the partners, because if Sephiroth did anything like walking it was with purpose, and stopped. There was something odd about the redhead, but with a social aptitude that was severely lacking Sephiroth could not really tell what it was. His eyes slighted when he thought he had discovered the reason for the oddness._

_To be honest, he did not really think his next utterance through and it was out of his mouth before he could remind his brain what was and was not appropriate._

" _I thought the Turks were asking for all women recruits to reinforce their numbers, are you sure you're in the right program…Miss?"_

_Genesis' head snapped up and he sprang to his feet._

" _Did you just call me 'Miss'? You know what, Soldier Second Sephiroth, which I still think is a ridiculous title and, yes, I know you heard me before. Angeal and I laughed, it was funny. You know what, I am not a woman. I am very much male, and I am not afraid to show you exactly how much. Not to mention, calling me a woman is really Pot calling the Kettle Black, I mean, have you seen how long your hair is?"_

_Genesis stepped closer and closer to Sephiroth, going well past the point of 'personal' space and right into 'Sephiroth's very very personal' space. By the end of his rant they were nose to nose and, though Genesis' blue eyes still spat fire, he took a step back._

_And then he promptly socked Sephiroth in the jaw._

" _Never call me a woman again."_

_Genesis pulled Angeal to his feet and walked out of the training room._

0

"We were in trouble for months, but the incident became renowned by the end of the week so it was probably worth it. Not to mention the look on Seph's face."

Cloud was laughing, his small body causing the couch to quake with tremors. Their lunch was finished and soon they would be returning to the training rooms to start Cloud's weapons training for the day.

"Is that how you became friends?"

Genesis smiled at the memories, collecting their plates. "Well, that and some other incidents."

Cloud smiled back at his mentor and collected their glasses. They both entered the kitchen, sharing the duty of washing and drying the dishes.

"All right, quid pro quo. You owe me a story and make it good. That was pretty embarrassing for me, so you owe me something well worth the pride I just sacrificed."

Cloud's eyebrows descended in thought, his lips pursed and twisted. His eyes alit but he frowned and shook his head. He forced a smile and said, "So, once in Nibelhiem I had this Nibel Wolf–"

"Not good enough, something else."

Cloud sighed and pouted cutely. He shifted on his feet and sighed, scratching the back of neck and blowing his fringe out of his eyes.

"This stays between certain peoples, all right?"

Genesis nodded, face as serious as Cloud's voice had become. Cloud looked extremely uncomfortable, but he opened his mouth and began anyway. Inside, he was overcoming his natural instinct to clam up and leave the apartment, never to look back. His boss would really ream him out for this story.

"The bullies you punished, well, they knew stuff about me–"

Cloud broke off. He swallowed, he was going to be in so much trouble but he owed Genesis something for getting rid of tormentors. He deserved to know why Cloud was even being bullied in the first place, not the whole reason but at least some of it.

Cloud began again. "Ren and Fen were the most dangerous because they were ones to have first knowledge and the ones who liked to hurt people the most. I wasn't tormented because I'm short or blonde, weak or an easy-target, although undoubtedly those reasons did play a part, they harassed me because they could. They had knowledge they shouldn't and it was knowledge I couldn't let into the public, so _I let them hurt me._ "

Genesis' head snapped around so fast Cloud was surprised he didn't break it. "You did what?!"

Cloud fiddled with his hands. "You heard me. I had a secret that they knew and I did what I had to, to keep them quiet."

Genesis' eyes were wide. "Cloud, what in the world could they know that would mean you would let them hurt you?"

0

Genesis was up late that night, a tumbler of scotch in one hand and his PHS in the other.

Cloud's words rang in his head as he stared at the phone.

" _They had knowledge they shouldn't and it was knowledge I couldn't let into the public, so I let them hurt me."_

" _This stays between certain peoples, all right?"_

Genesis dialled.

The line rang and Genesis could help but mutter to himself, "I don't recall Angeal having this many problems with Zack."

The line connected.

"This is Genesis. I need to ask a favour."

A voice sounded through the phone, a confirmation of a favour owed.

"I need to know about my protégé, Cloud Strife. He has a secret that meant five young cadets tormented him, and I need to know what it was. I know you know, so that's the favour I'm asking you."

"We'll meet soon to discuss this in person. I'll contact you."

The line disconnected.


	8. Turk Intelligence

Genesis was absurdly quiet after Cloud's revelation the day before. He did not saying anything outside of what they would be doing in training that day and lunch included no sharing of pasts for once, something Cloud was glad of because he was running out of 'harmless' stories to feed his mentor.

Genesis was decidedly a much more pensive version of himself by mid-afternoon and Cloud discovered he was worried for the man, it was not that he had not cared for him before, it was simply that Cloud knew he could take care of himself but evidently the blonde's disclosure had caused far deeper contemplation than Cloud had thought. It was unsettling how long Genesis was dwelling on Cloud's story; it did not bode well for any other of the blonde's secrets.

Genesis left him in the care of Angeal for the rest day, which mostly meant letting Zack carry him off to places for fun. Cloud had much more important things to do with his free day. With some effort, he managed to sneak away from his friend and the bulky First, intending on riling up Hojo some more and feeding the 'phantom ghost' stories that were circulating ShinRa.

He did not have any direct orders that involved Hojo, not since Nanaki, but some extra damage done to the scientist should be cause for congratulations not punishment. If nothing else, it would keep the old man distracted enough for Cloud to enact the real plan without detection. Only, what would he do to the greasy haired elder man this time? Cloud decided he would be break into the labs again and then just wing it.

0

Genesis breathed in the cold air of the Midgar night. The concrete of the ShinRa building supported his weight as he leant against it, idly playing with his PHS. The redhead appeared alert but his mind wandered far from the present. It was focused on last night and flashed to his recollections of the bullies, trying to piece it all together without the central pieces of the puzzle being in place.

Genesis' protégé was different. The redhead had noted that from the beginning, he had a personality that gave you whiplash and vertigo if you were not expecting the change and despite this he remained unremarkable enough to not draw unwanted attention. His motives were sound enough on the outside, he wanted to help people and he was not harming them by having a difficult personality to figure out. He was a victim who refused to play that card unless he absolutely had to, he did not want help though he might need it. He was mysterious but open enough that it seemed as though he had nothing truly dangerous to hide, he seemed as though he was simply shy or had a difficult family life.

Now though, Genesis had found out that he had something very important to hide, important enough to let five boys nearly kill him to keep it quiet. It was enough to make him question everything he knew about Strife. He spent the first part of the day wondering which personality was an act, the quiet, shy and relatively normal or the mysterious and closed off, and the second half wondering if it was all an act. Throughout the entirety of the day his heart was screaming at him to let it go, to trust that his cadet knew what he was doing, but his head knew he could not take such a risk. Not with a child, not with his protégé, and not with Cloud.

Thus he stood, or rather leant, as he waited for Tseng. Turks were reliable enough to know everything about everyone but only the Vice President would ever trust them. Genesis did not need to trust Tseng tonight; he only needed the information he had on Cloud.

It had been clear the day before that once Cloud had shared that small insight into his bullying, he would not be sharing anymore anytime soon. Genesis could not push the boy to reveal his secrets after so little time to get to know each other and Cloud would not reveal more willingly at this time, however Genesis needed his answers. If those bullies had access to information on Cloud that he did not want out there, who else could access it and use it against the little blonde? It was a question not worth getting into, although with dread the first name that rose to the occasion in Genesis' mind was Hojo. The reach that Hojo had within the company was terrifying enough and Genesis could only protect Cloud from the scientist's clutches for so long before, without doubt, he would be exposed to the other. If Hojo gained such information as Ren and Fen allegedly had, Genesis would not be able to help Cloud anymore.

Cloud could hate him for prying too soon and without permission but the alternative is much worse than Cloud's hate, so Genesis would take it. Not that Cloud ever need know what Genesis had learned.

"Genesis, I hope you know what you are doing," a deep, smooth voice floated out of the shadows and the wutainese Turk stepped silently up to the Soldier First.

"I'll leave playing the spider to you Turks, Tseng," Genesis retorted, "I'm only doing the best I can for my cadet."

Tseng's lip lifted into a smirk, his hand pulling out his key card to fiddle with. Genesis watched him flip it in his hand.

"My cadet. Seems like you and the young Strife are getting along well…although you are here, so perhaps not so well after all."

Genesis pushed his red hair out of his eyes and glowered at the Turk. Tseng leant against the opposite wall from Genesis and fixed the First with a penetrating gaze.

"I am happy for you."

Genesis arched a singular brow, to which Tseng inclined his head and answered, "It is not everyday the Red Commander finds a child he did not wish to set afire and to go to such lengths, such as calling in a favour from me, to protect him. It's as close to love as you've gotten, aside from the two-thirds of a packaged deal which is Angeal and Sephiroth."

Genesis titled his head and rapped his knuckles against the concrete absent-mindedly.

"You're talking is irrelevant, Turk. As you said, I am cashing in a favour so I expect it to pay out in full. What secrets does my cadet keep from me?"

Tseng tossed his key card again. "Now, Genesis, I can only tell you one secret, that's the deal. One favour equals one secret."

Genesis growled. "You know what I want to know!"

Tseng narrowed his eyes at the Commander and pushed off the concrete to take a step closer to the other man. Genesis raised his chin defiantly.

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me."

Tseng chuckled darkly. "I am afraid that this particular secret is not something that can be bartered for. Company rules. Cloud Strife's bullying was a terrible thing but to be accused of favouritism would be far more damaging for Strife's career and since he has you, he can receive no help from us. You'll have to wait for the boy to tell you his secrets on his own conscience."

"That was not what we agreed upon!" Genesis roared, hands curling into fists and dragging the Turks soft suit jacket towards him.

Tseng did even look bothered. It was as though Genesis concerned him no more than a fly he could swat away at any time. Tseng's key card made an appearance again, this time it hovered in front of Genesis' face held there by the dispassionate Turk.

"Did you know that this key card, mine, was stolen awhile ago. It only went missing for a night and appeared again on my desk. There are no cameras that caught the thief, no one saw him. Then I hear that Cloud Strife finds your key card, though you did not remember dropping it or even taking it from its place in your pocket. Would you like to know what these two key cards have in common?"

Genesis' snarl and fiery eyes were directed at the wutainese man and his fists clenched tighter, however he did not stop the Turk because, despite the other being unable to disclose the information that Genesis wanted, he was interested in where this speech was going.

Tseng's eyes glinted. "They were both stolen by the same person. 'The Phantom Ghost of ShinRa' payed us both a visit, stealing our key cards to enact their havoc upon one, Professor Hojo. Now, I don't think you need the name of this person because I think in your mind, you already know who the thief is. The last person you would ever consider it to be and the most impossible. I imagine it comes as quiet a surprise but then, he is a very irregular protégé."

Genesis' hands unclenched and slid down the suit jacket to rest at his sides. Tseng brushed himself off as though Genesis carried some sort of suit-eating disease. He smirked at the Commander and clapped his shoulder. His dark eyes whispering that he was enjoying this moment very much.

"Your little thief cadet. Shame he isn't training to be a Turk, I hear we could use a quick one."

Tseng walked towards the door and swiped his key card, the door hissed open and the Turk turned back to Genesis.

"One favour equals one secret. Keep watch over your cadet, the Soldier Exams are close and I stand to loose a sum of money if your cadet does not pass."

Tseng waltzed back into the building and Genesis wished he had given into his primal urges and punched the man before he had started talking. This was information that Genesis did not know what to do with, information he never needed to know. He could not punish Cloud for something he could not prove, nor was he sure he wanted to. After all, he hated Hojo as much as everyone else, though not as much as Sephiroth, and Cloud was really doing what all of them wished they could. Should Genesis let it go or should he confront the cadet? What was the protocol for this, surely not even Angeal would know.

Genesis would have to do something about this; Cloud was playing a dangerous game. Tseng was right in that he could not show favouritism and if this information proved to be true, Genesis would have to remind Cloud of his bounds and make sure he did not overstep again. However, until such moment came, Genesis was not inclined to share this knowledge nor did he have the intent to act upon it. Let it be another burden that he must carry as Cloud's mentor and nothing more.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. To leave a child in my care, the cruellest act of all."

0

Cloud was loitering in the ventilation above Hojo's lab, it seemed he had picked a busy night to rain terror upon the old man. Hojo's lab assistants were bustling to and fro, checking vials and mixtures and injecting liquids into weird looking plant life.

Cloud lay on his stomach, gazing lazily into the room below, every so often catching sight of the old man himself. There was a duffle bag, heavy and full of Cloud's instruments of mayhem for the night, near the blonde's feet further down the shaft. An alarm rang beneath him and the scientist's lackeys began to shut down their works for the night, leaving vials in rows in fridges or on benches and putting away the mutating plant life into lock boxes. Soon only Hojo was left to putter around the space, before he retreated into his office.

Cloud shuffled back down the shaft, pushing his bag along with his feet. He exited the shaft down the hallway and to the right, dropping to the floor silently and catching his bag as it slipped out after him. The apparatus inside clinked together as they were jostled from their places.

The blonde padded down the hallway and paused outside of the good Doctor's white double doors. Withdrawing a pilfered PHS from the bag, he set up the program that had taken him three days to learn how to make and now took him minutes to create at any moment. He took down the grate to the ventilation shaft in their hallway and slipped the phone inside. Cloud crept back down the hallway and clambered back inside the aeration system to wait.

He did not have to wait long. The program took a scant two minutes to activate and then the hallway was filled with an obnoxious ringing. Not an alarm ringing but a no less annoying sound that could get on people's nerves terribly. Cloud shifted slowly through the vents until he was back over Hojo's lab, smirking as he heard the scientist cursing as the shrill ringing pierce his concentration.

With a hushed snap, Cloud placed a white mask over his mouth and nose, keen eyes watching as the old man swore and cursed his way through the double doors to investigate the noise. The second part of the program activated at the press of a button from his PHS and the double doors electronically locked behind the man after he had passed through them.

Cloud's smirk widened behind his mask, the only evidence of it being the crinkling at the corners of his blue eyes. The blonde entered the lab through the ceiling and dropped his bag on the floor, while his gaze swept over the lab from head to toe, his mind categorising risks and calculating plans. Picking the perfect wall at the perfect height and with no dangerous chemicals near, Cloud advanced with his bag slung over an arm. The sounds of the Professor returning to his lab echoed back to the white room but Cloud was in no hurry. He was relaxed, even a little giddy, to enact his plan to bring down vengeance upon the scientist. He had friends who deserved even just the small revenge Cloud could get. The grand revenge belonged to people like Sephiroth and Cloud was willing to let them have it, he would stick to the small stuff.

He opened the zip of the bag, the sliding sound so loud in the silent room, and retrieved his first instrument of terror. He shook the can, the ball inside ricocheting off the sides of the can like a bullet, and held it up to the wall. The scientist could be heard trying to open the doors to the lab, swearing like a Soldier Third, shocked to find that his key card was not functioning at optimum level. Cloud's eyes twinkled as the old man stomped away to find someone to fix the door. A mischievous glaze descended over blue orbs as he decorated the scientist's lab with fumes and paint. As he finished the revamping of the lab, he remembered the files he had downloaded from the scientist's computer and pulled out his PHS to send a text off, he would have those delivered after this task was completed.

Packing away the paints, Cloud wandered into the office attached and could not restrain a laugh at the paper files open on the desk. Grabbing the small pile, the mischievous cadet skipped over to the photocopier and set about making hardcopies of his own. It would additional benefit to deliver to his bosses, for insurance. The sound of footsteps returned and Cloud slipped the papers back where he found them, failing to notice the piece that fluttered to the floor as he did so. He shoved the copies into his bag and ascended back into hiding within the ceiling. The voices of Hojo and the Turk, Tseng, could be heard outside the door.

Slipping back down the shaft, Cloud pressed another button on his phone to deactivate the program it was running. The lab doors opened to receive their master once again but Hojo was preoccupied with the PHS that Tseng held, discovering it as the source of the noise that had disturbed him in the first place.

"Take care of that phone, Tseng. Find whoever it belongs to."

The Turk answered in the affirmative and Cloud descended down the hallway and to the right again. He peeked around the corner to see Hojo entering the lab and stifled a laugh as he returned to the hallway one-second later swearing bloody murder.

"What is the meaning of this? I won't be able to use my lab until the fumes have cleared out! This is unacceptable, Tseng! Fix it!"

Covering his mouth with his sleeve, Hojo re-entered the lab, while an irate Turk followed him.

Cloud departed the scene.

0

Hojo surveyed the damage.

"That is terribly melodramatic," he rasped as he read the message left for him in black, red and silver spray paint.

"In the deadly night of black, the phantom ghost leaves no track, seek him thus and he will be something which you cannot see" Tseng read aloud with a grimace; however there lay a glimmer deep in his brown eyes.

"Poetry," Tseng stated, deadpanned.

"Juvenile vandalism," Hojo spat at the wall and stalked into his office. Paper whispered beneath his foot and he bent to pick it up. Peering at the single piece, he frowned.

"It's warm," he commented to himself, before glancing at the files on his desk. There was not a thing out of place, except for this one paper. Turning, Hojo looked at the direction the paper had fallen from and sidled over to the photocopier, placing a gnarled hand upon it.

"Warm."

Hojo's eyes narrowed and he placed the paper back into the file it came from. He summoned the Turk into the room, the Professor's eyes were glacial, mouth twisted into a snarl of hate, he would find the thief who stole his reports and carefully collected data.

"Rest assured, Tseng, if you do not find the culprit and put an end to his thieving days, then all of ShinRa will feel my wrath. You know what I am capable off, you do not want to be responsible for what will happen," Hojo spoke with ice in his tone, his lips quivering with fury.

Tseng simply nodded and left the room. On the ground floor, Tseng stepped out of the elevator and pulled out his PHS from within his suit, his gaze zeroed in on a hooded figure leaving the ShinRa building with another stolen key card.

The line connected.

"Sir, there has been a complication."

Tseng listened.

"Of course, we will create a cover then. His protection will left in the hands of his mentor."


	9. Allies

Genesis was drilling Cloud harder than ever in training. They would work and sweat and work some more, leaving Cloud exhausted by the end of the day. It was Genesis' punishment for his protégé's reckless actions and his solution to their continuation, if Cloud was too fatigued to move he would not be sneaking around the building as the phantom ghost. There had been word released within ShinRa that a Soldier Third who had had a bad experience with his first mako shots, an expendable person, had committed the vandalism in Hojo's lab. A random person that the Turks had found to pin a little blame on, so that Genesis could keep his cadet a while longer, which meant that Cloud could not continue his mischief without there being consequences from both himself and the company.

It was obvious that someone higher up had his sights on the blonde cadet becoming a Soldier or the torturing of a certain scientist would not be taken so lightly, which Genesis found just as worrying as the revelation of the cadet's late night excursions and he rather fervently hoped that it was only Sephiroth. Surely, he could have gotten a cadet who was perfectly agreeable and never did anything unexpected but then, Genesis would not have wanted to mentor a cadet like that anyway.

Genesis had stepped up the training in preparation for the Soldier Entrance Exams. They had started sparring, Genesis always careful to watch his strength around his unenhanced protégé, with real weapons. Cloud's strength improved to the point of him being able to vaguely wield a Buster sword, although he had no finesse with it. They had decided that his broad sword would be his best chance of passing and thus had begun combat situations based upon that. Genesis had no doubts about his protégé passing, what his rank would be Genesis could not guess.

His blonde had disturbing fluctuations in his skills in training; the work had shaped the raw reflexes and instinct that had captured Genesis' attention but Cloud wavered between a force of nature and 'will only just pass,' for reasons that remained a mystery to Genesis and the Soldier First was growing weary of all the mysteries that his protégé brought upon him.

Genesis and Cloud circled each other. They were in the training room where, in a few days time, the Soldier Exams would take place. Cloud took to the stage today like he was born a weapon fashioned into a human boy. There was a dark glint in his normally bright blue eyes and his body was coiled like a spring, ready for action. Genesis guessed that today his cadet would be fighting hard to beat him. The room suddenly felt stifling and hot, as Cloud turned those determined eyes to his mentor, but Genesis ignored it.

"Are you ready, cadet?"

Genesis locked eyes with his cadet. Cloud leapt forward, switching his sword arm before trying to swipe Genesis across the gut, which Genesis blocked easily with Rapier. Cloud sprang back, a tiny grin on his pink lips, spun and went for Genesis' legs, before retreating again.

"When does an enemy ever ask if you are ready?" Cloud retorted, launching into a new attack. Genesis blocked and countered, Cloud also blocking and managing to land a hit on Genesis' arm. Genesis switched sword hands and landed a hit of his own. Though Cloud's hit would leave no marks, Genesis' probably would.

Back and forth it went, the pace of their fight speeding and the intensity of their attacks building, until Cloud slid a booted foot behind Genesis' leg while they remained locked in place by their swords, arms quaking as they battled by the strength of their arms. He hooked his leg back and Genesis slid before falling to the ground, their lock ended and at the last moment a gloved hand grabbed the front of Cloud's uniform. Cloud fell atop his mentor. It was an anti-climatic end to the passion of their previous sparring. The room had only gotten hotter for Genesis and he was sweating in his leather coat, as was his blonde cadet.

"Dead."

Cloud glanced down at his stomach to find a small knife in Genesis' other hand pressed against it.

"Dead," the blonde returned, pressing the long-edge of his broadsword against Genesis' pale throat.

"Very good, cadet," Genesis praised, chuckling a little and pushing his cadet off him and onto the floor. Cloud laid there for a while, cheek pressed to the floor, the rush of the fight leaving him and the exhaustion flooding back.

"Are we done?"

Cloud moaned into the floor, rolling over and looking up at his redheaded mentor. Genesis felt an unanticipated and distressing wave of desire sweep over him. His coat not only hot but now constrictive, his head addled by a mix of adrenaline, post-fight euphoria and lust.

Lust for the blonde lying on the floor below him. Blonde lashes lowered over tired blues, pale skin flushed with exercise and voice filled with delicious lethargy.

This was an occurrence that Genesis was in no way prepared for. He stood and stared at his young friend for a long while. The heat of room made some meagre amount of sense now, however it did nothing to comfort the redhead. Cloud's eyes opened and frowned.

"What?"

Genesis' stare was inscrutable to the blonde and Genesis needed time to sort out his head, because as he looked at his cadet the desire did not abate but neither did it become clearer. He did not know what he desired when he gazed at his protégé and yet the desire was there.

"Yes, we're done. The puppy is waiting for you outside, who knows what mischief he will get into if you keep him waiting."

Cloud dragged himself up and wandered away, glancing back with concern written on his face. Genesis followed later, when he was sure the cadet had gone away with Zack, taking the elevator to his apartment and pouring himself a drink. He sat on the couch, closed his eyes and delved into what apparently had become the depraved reaches of his mind that lusted after pretty teen boys.

His mind swirled with a mix of confusion, need and images of Cloud warped by feelings that ran far too friendly for a mentor's relationship. He had admitted to himself before that Cloud was pretty, very pretty, but he never considered himself susceptible to it. Genesis was decidedly unsusceptible to looks; otherwise he would be simpering at Sephiroth's feet and not sticking swords in his face.

Perhaps it was simply the enigma that attracted him, the need to solve all the puzzles that surrounded and clouded the blonde cadet so that the real Cloud was always hidden, only able to be glimpsed through the fog of lies, half-truths and personality whiplash.

It was not so simple though. He and Cloud had become friends, they had to develop such a bond of trust in order to work together, and though Cloud rarely trusted him as much as he wished he would, he trusted him enough. Cloud trusted him with his body in training, trusting him to not injure him, with some of his secrets, and with his ability to take care of him. Cloud placed enough trust in him since they first met, only enough, and it was the only consistent thing about him. Perhaps, to see that measure of 'only enough' expanding to become a more developed trust was what had caused Genesis' reaction, an overwhelming response to seeing his hard work paying off.

Genesis had also shared his past and experiences, his skills and training, with Cloud. He had only shared that with Angeal and Sephiroth before. So, perhaps it was that too.

Opening his piercing eyes, Genesis stared into the dimness of his apartment and thought that perhaps this was inevitable. This was perhaps always going to happen from the moment he found the cadet beat up in the training room. Fate.

"The fates are crueller than I had imagined," Genesis said to no one, "To place an object of desire within ones reach but with the knowledge to say why they cannot have it."

0

Zack died again. Cloud had accumulated skill in battle video games and now was giving Zack a run for his money; despite the fact that Cloud had been aggressively training with his mentor all day and Zack had only been visiting his girlfriend below the plate.

Zack turned off the TV as Cloud's eyes slid closed and the blonde slumped against the couch. Cloud's nightmares had ceased, Zack had noted, since Genesis had stepped up his regime and so had his late night jaunts. The blonde might think he was sneaky but Zack had been selected for the Turks before Angeal had snatched him from their grasp. He knew that Cloud was the phantom ghost and he did not care. Cloud was a friend and everyone hated Hojo, a man's business was his own.

Zack was also not dumb enough to not realise that Cloud knew he knew. It was as though they were nodding to each other's intelligence by not raising it to the other. Zack supposed he might have told Genesis but it was not his place, it was a Turk's job to be the security and it was his to be a weapon that pretended to be a hero.

The Soldier First pulled Cloud onto his lap, arms sliding under his legs and across his back, and stood. He carried the blonde cadet, who was a good deal heavier than he used to be, to his bed and tucked him in. Cloud rolled over, cocooning into the blankets. Zack smiled at his friend, ruffled the blonde hair and made to leave. A blue light lighting up the room stopped him.

Cloud's PHS vibrated violently on his bedside table, glowing blue with an incoming call. Cloud groaned and rolled over, arm flopping uselessly off the bed.

"Nah kid, you need your sleep," Zack murmured, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, friend of Cloud's, this is Zack Fair. You may have heard of me, I am Cloud's best friend. Now, my little blonde is currently trying to sleep after a hard days training for exams and is unable to take your call," Zack informed the silence on the other end cheerfully but quietly.

The silence continued for a moment before a deep voice sounded across the line. "Zack Fair, friend of Cloud's, thank you for looking out for him. In the time to follow, he will need someone like you. Tell him that Chaos called for him and I'll expect him to call back after he talks to you. Good night."

The call disconnected and Zack put the phone back, out of Cloud's immediate reach, and let the blonde roll back over to face the wall. He left the room for his own, expecting an exciting morning to follow when he told Cloud of his interception of the call.

Zack always worried about his friends, all of them. In terms of Cloud, he afforded himself more worry than for anyone else aside from Aeris. Cloud had nightmares he could not explain, something Zack could understand to an extent, and friends who called him in the middle of the night for reasons Zack was sure he would find out soon. More than the anxiety though, he valued the trust that Cloud had in him. Cloud said he would tell Zack all and Zack trusted he would, it just seemed that day would come faster than either of them expected, in fact Zack believed it would happen the very next morning.

Zack went to bed, preparing to hear the truth and to stick by his friend whatever it may be.

0

The next morning saw Cloud bolt upright in bed and reach for his PHS. The screen was blank, no missed calls or messages, but Cloud knew that someone was supposed to contact him last night and that he did not answer.

Hurriedly typing in a number, Cloud registered that he did not remember getting into bed, he evidently did not get changed and could only recall playing a video game on the couch with Zack from the night before.

"Cloud."

Cloud ignored the amusement in the voice that picked up.

"Did you call me last night?"

The voice on the other end chuckled.

"Have you spoken to your friend, Zack, yet?"

Cloud froze, blue eyes widening and he cursed. He toppled out of the bed and went to the door.

"No," he answered, pulling it open and hurrying through. Zack was seated on the couch, in his pyjamas with a cup of coffee, waiting for him.

The line disconnected, the other's laugh floating in Cloud's ears before the silence of a dead line. Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear and dropped it on the coffee table on his way past. He sat down on the other end of the couch and stared impassively at his best friend.

Zack stared impassively back.

"Chaos called for you last night."

Cloud tensed slightly, noticing Zack notice the change and they both grinned at each other, an involuntary reaction that they could not stop.

"What did he want?"

Cloud's smiled thinned but did not completely disappear but Zack's remained just a wide and beaming.

"For you to call him…after you talk to me."

Without a second's delay, Cloud's posture relaxed with those words. A slow smile overtook his lips and his eyes sparkled dimly in the light.

"Really? That's nice of him. I guess you'll want an explanation then."

Zack smiled at his friend, tugging his wrist so that Cloud slid over to him. Zack carded a hand through his hair.

"Only if you are ready to give one."

Cloud nodded. "It's hard to do it all on your own and I trust you. It's difficult to explain and a very long story but I think of all people, you will understand the reasons and even if you don't, you won't care as long as I'm all right."

Zack nodded at Cloud, very seriously. "I won't care, as long as you're all right."


	10. Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I kick down the walls around me, they don't know how strong I am. I'm not defined by boundaries, they could never understand." – Status Quo (Starkid: The Space Tour)

Zack was one of the few First Classes who were not examiners to look over the Soldier Exams. Most First Classes did not care who would become Thirds, or even Seconds, and only bothered to view the exams if they were special cases. Zack had been one of those; he had most of the senior Firsts present at his exam – though he had not known at the time– and Zack was sure Cloud would be one too.

That is why Zack Fair was early for once, to beat the other Firsts to the viewing room above the training arena. Every Soldier First had heard the news, practically all of ShinRa had, the only one in the dark was the cadet himself. Cloud Strife would be facing Sephiroth in the arena; the General who had examined no less than the most promising Seconds was going to spar with Genesis' protégé. Zack would be damned if he could not give moral support because his comrades were too busy betting, even if his friend could not see him.

Not to mention, with Cloud's revelation, Zack had had a few realisations in regards to these exams. Namely, that they were a dangerous situation for the blonde cadet. The mastermind behind Cloud joining ShinRa had thought of many problems that might affect his end game and Cloud appearing to have obvious prior training was one. It was his idea to simply put a foundation for someone else to build upon in Cloud, instincts and some core knowledge, and he had probably been hoping it would be Angeal that would sand away all of Cloud's rough edges into a smooth finish. He got what he wanted but not with whom he wanted.

Genesis, like his protégé, was a wildcard within the company. If Cloud revealed more than he should in his fight against Sephiroth, pulled out all the force and skill that he had been storing, there was no telling exactly what Genesis would do. Cloud had more skill than his mentor knew in certain aspects of a fight and Zack could only hope that if he used them, Genesis would act like Cloud learnt every single bit of it from him.

"Don't look so nervous, Fair. This is Cloud, my protégé, who is completing his exam, not some piss poor cadet who can't tell a broadsword from Masamune. He will pass, even against Sephiroth."

Zack rolled his eyes, any worries about Genesis' reaction to Cloud's untested skills dispersed for the moment.

A crowd of Firsts and Seconds barrelled through the doors of the observation room, none of them examiners. They crowded behind Genesis, Zack and Angeal to try and see through the window to the arena, anticipation rolling off them. The Firsts had talked this exam up to be the best show of the year, taking the tales of Genesis' and Sephiroth's private sparring matches and applying them to a fight between the General and Cloud. They were fully expecting there to be blood.

0

Genesis had no idea how he managed to keep Cloud's examiner a secret from the blonde, or how anyone else had managed it either. Genesis had no hand in who happened to be picked to examine his protégé, it was not a favour he had called in, but he nearly died an early and meaningless death when he was told that Sephiroth had requested to examine Cloud.

Genesis had no doubts about the boy's abilities, especially against the normal Firsts and Seconds who conducted the exams, but the General was on a whole other level. Always had been, and it was a level even Genesis could not hope to reach. Some small part of the redhead feared for Cloud's safety, despite the trust he had in his friend.

"He won't be fighting with Masamune, will he?" Zack questioned, glancing sideways at Angeal. Zack mirrored the way Genesis felt about this examination, full of confidence in Cloud's abilities but unsure of their execution or the opposition they would be faced with.

Genesis removed his red leather coat and hung it over a chair that he had pulled over to the window, just in case he felt that standing for the entirety of the examination was too much. Zack received no answer but a shrug from Angeal and moved closer to the window as the blonde cadet was ushered in.

Cloud looked tired, however still determined and focused. Genesis felt a swelling of pride as Cloud swung his broadsword through the air a couple of times, warming up and renewing the feel of his weapon. The blonde turned to face the dark glass where the observation room was and tipped his head towards it, a small smile on his lips.

The Firsts behind Genesis roared at the acknowledgement, Angeal laughed, and Zack clapped and cheered loudly though Cloud could neither hear nor see him. Genesis simply crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes sparkling at the courage of his cadet. If any other cadet had known so surely he had an audience, he would have been struck with fear but Cloud invited their eyes, their judgement, because Genesis had made sure he was ready.

The doors of the arena were opening again to admit Cloud's first examiner, his second examiner was a Soldier Second named Kunsel, who stood beside Zack. Sephiroth would assess Cloud's abilities first-hand in a fight situation, while Kunsel would watch for technique, weak-spots, strategies and tactics, and perceptiveness.

Genesis watched as his black and silver clad friend strode into the room and stopped in front of his protégé, his young friend, and soon-to-be Soldier Third.

0

Cloud stopped moving and consciously relaxed the grip on his sword as the doors he had only just walked through began to open again. They told him that he would get five minutes to compose himself before his examiner entered the room and surely it could not have gone so quickly.

Cloud's body tingled with nervous energy and the sensation of being watched but he willed his hands to stop shaking. His mind was a mess of emotions that roiled together in a storm of his own creation; he was prepared, full of dread, chaotic, and controlled. His eyes darted around the room, from the floor to the dark window, to stop on the open doors and the figure coming through them.

"Oh dear Gaia, I'm going to die," he breathed, as his eyes dried and started tearing from lack of blinking as he stared at the General advancing towards him. He head rotated to follow as Sephiroth walked towards him, moving mechanically from one side to another, till Sephiroth was stopped in front of him. Absently, he wondered if someone had been listening in on his and Zack's conversation and this was his punishment. His eyes wandered back to the dark glass, wishing he could see Zack or Genesis through it.

"I didn't know ShinRa was fond of public executions," Cloud intoned, eyes snapping back to the General. He flipped his sword around; if ShinRa were going to kill him for what he was doing then he was going to go down swinging and if he was truly so unlucky as to have the General for his examiner then he would give him a fight to remember.

Sephiroth unsheathed a normal sized Katana and tossed the sheath away, where it clattered to the ground. The sound seemed so loud in the mostly empty arena. Cloud unleashed a breathe he did think he was holding in but evidently was, his plan of seeming unfazed by the General's appearance was not going to plan as he breathed his relief at not seeing Masamune.

The General smirked, his somewhat disturbing green eyes lighting up in amusement.

"Only if it promises to be a good showing, Cadet Strife."

They stepped back from each other and took up a fighting stance. Cloud re-checked his grip on the broadsword and catalogued the information he could glean from Sephiroth's own bearing and body before the fight began. Blue eyes took in the grip on his sword, perfect for the type and length and though it was not Sephiroth's most used weapon, he held it as if he had never used anything else. There was nothing in his stance or positioning that Cloud could use before any blows were struck and with Sephiroth's size in comparison to his own, Cloud would only be able to rely on agility and his mind to win.

The examinations were timed, with fifteen minutes per exam or if one of the participants has yielded the exam would be considered over. The rules were simple, light cuts and bruises may be dealt but no serious injuries were allowed, hand to hand was a different examination all together and therefore swords were the only weapon in play, and to yield you must be no longer able to continue or held at sword's point on neck or chest.

A faint buzzing noise filled the room as the loudspeaker was turned on and a voice sounded out, "Begin."

Cloud's eyes snapped back to Sephiroth's and the next second the clang of steel on steel met his ears, his sword was blocking Sephiroth's swipe to the shoulder, his body automatically stepping out of the way before his brain fully processed what was happening.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. He threw off Sephiroth's sword and ducked out of the way, never turning from his opponent and keeping his sword held in horizontally in front of him, ready to defend or attack. Sephiroth pivoted and swung for Cloud's right leg, steel rang out again. The General blocked his shoulder as Cloud pulled back and spun trying to swipe his sword across the area. This time when sword met sword, they grappled and tried to push the other off balance. Cloud stood no chance against Sephiroth's strength, monitored to do no harm to him or not. He was thrown back.

Cloud rolled away as Sephiroth's sword came down towards him, jumping to his feet and swiping at Sephiroth's legs. Sephiroth blocked Cloud and Cloud blocked Sephiroth, but only barely. Cloud attacked Sephiroth and Sephiroth attacked Cloud, with Cloud being the worse off each time. He sported no cuts but would have bruises aplenty. He was no match for Sephiroth in strength or strategy, the General always saw him coming.

Cloud blocked a head blow from Sephiroth, his arm burning as the weight of the man was forced upon it. Cloud decided the only way to combat Sephiroth's forethought was to be as unpredictable as possible, to be a wildcard. He let his mind clear, the space contracted to just him and the General, and everything was suddenly in sharp detail. He did not like using this narrow focus when he sparred, it made it difficult to notice anything but his opponent, but on this occasion it was an advantage.

He placed his other hand on the blade and pushed Sephiroth's katana to the side, the steel sliding off the answering metal and towards Cloud's shoulder. Cloud twisted, the blade whispering past his skin, turned and swept for Sephiroth's legs. He landed a blow that would bruise any other human, before switching hands and blocking Sephiroth's recovery. He stepped away, knowing he could not win the grapple, and pivoted to quickly whack Sephiroth on the wrist, hard enough to make a Soldier Third drop his sword and to break a normal man's wrist.

Cloud moved again, ducking out of the way of Sephiroth's blows, remaining out of his reach and using his small stature to put Sephiroth into uncomfortable positions in order to reach him before Cloud delivered blows of his own. Sweat glistened against the blonde's skin, his hair starting to dampen at the roots. The fight was hard and his body longed to remind him of his limited energy, but it was not yet ready to betray him. His arms still held when they grappled until Cloud once again moved nimbly away to avoid being thrown to the floor, and his legs and feet still moved as he directed. Endurance was one thing Genesis was still working on in Cloud.

He sidestepped a blow that was aimed at his side, once again bruising Sephiroth's arm in the process, for which he got the hilt of Sephiroth's katana cracking against his ribs. The pain flared and was gone as Cloud's mind pulled him back into the fight, where pain and exhaustion were irrelevant for the moment. He stumbled slightly but regained his footing.

There was a buzzing in Cloud's ears, and his breath sounded harshly from between his teeth and lips. His arm shook just slightly as he blocked another blow from Sephiroth. The pressure increased and Cloud's eyes narrowed at his opponent, flashing darkly at the amusement and energy inside the green gaze. Sephiroth would never tire from an easy spar such as this was.

Their swords remained locked between them. The shaking increased but Cloud would not relinquish is pressure on Sephiroth's katana. He gritted his teeth and resolved to keep going, even if on will power alone.

"Enough."

The voice from the loud speaker floated dimly into Cloud's ears and he and Sephiroth drew back in sync, their bodies remaining poised on the brink of action. Cloud was not going to let them think that he could not keep going or that they had broken his focus. He stood like a soldier ordered to stand down, still ready for action if need be, not a cadet relieved that his exam was over.

Sephiroth moved first, retrieving the sheath for the katana; sheathed the gleaming metal and nodded at Cloud.

"You fight like Genesis, Cadet Strife. Every move is calculated despite its recklessness, yet you also fight in style that I imagine is known only to you and together they make a most confusing combination."

Cloud stood and stared as Sephiroth left, whether he had passed or not would be emailed to Genesis via PHS the following day but there was a small chance Genesis would be texted his result earlier, if Sephiroth was feeling generous. His life up to now had been built upon his eventual entry into Soldier so that there would be no failure. Cloud could not doubt his passing, he had lasted fifteen minutes against Sephiroth as a cadet. Cloud Strife had stood toe-to-toe with the General and lasted, that was a fact that Cloud could not ignore, how many others could say the same?

A smile broke over the blonde's face. That smile, those lips, parted to let out a choked giggled and soon, Cloud gave into the warmth spreading through his body and laughed. His hands covered his mouth as he cackled into them, shoulders shaking.

0

Genesis smiled at the sight his cadet made, half-bent in the arena laughing like a loon. Genesis had never seen Cloud laugh half-so hard as this; it was quite endearing to watch. Genesis turned from the window and walked out of the emptying room with Zack and Angeal. Zack had not shut-up throughout the spar, Angeal had 'har-ed' and 'hmm-ed' is way through, and all Genesis could feel was pride. The small bit of himself that had felt want was thoroughly denied. He did not want to think about the way seeing Cloud dripping sweat, eyes so entirely determined, had affected him. His pride as a mentor, as the one who taught at least some of those skills, was enough to quash any other feelings that had arisen of late.

Genesis focused on the image of Cloud laughing instead, much safer. Cloud was right to laugh so freely, after such an amazing display. The First Classes and Second Classes present would probably talk about this for weeks, the cadet who did not yield to the General. Cloud would be quite famous, regardless of his score, in Soldier, first: as the only cadet to face the General as his examiner and second: to not have yielded to him in the course of that exam. Genesis chuckled too. He could only imagine the legends that should arise of his protégé if he ever made it to First Class.

His protégé. His Cloud.

Genesis laughed again, making Angeal and Zack look back at him. He quirked a fine eyebrow and smirked.

"Cloud Strife, the puppy 2.0. New and Improved. Well, more a chocobo than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fight is a little 'bleh,' I'm developing how I write them and I'm not very proficient. It's hard to move what I see in my head onto paper.


	11. Pride

Cloud did not have many nervous habits, most of them had been drilled out of him so that they could not give him away when under pressure, but the ones he had kept were rather innocuous. This, of course, meant that they were ones that annoyed the crap out of Genesis.

"Cloud, can you please stop swinging your legs? You're about to take out the coffee table."

Cloud rolled his eyes and swung his legs onto the couch, examining his nails due to the lack of anything else to do. Genesis was splayed out over his armchair, his phone resting innocently on the armrests, waiting for the email with Cloud's results.

Cloud had imagined that in this moment, he would feel a mix of emotions. Anxiety, doubt, and the slow crawl of time, were just a few that he was correct in experiencing. Boredom had never made it onto the list. Cloud supposed it was because he could not imagine ever being bored when about to find out whether he had trained hard enough. Whether he was strong enough, skilled enough, and talented enough. Whether everyone's hopes and expectations had been placed on the right kid, or whether he was a disappointed to his family name and the people who had imparted their knowledge and skill to him. Against all odds, he was incredibly bored.

Genesis seemed perfectly willing to just sit and wait, while Cloud was not sure there would be enough of his brain left by the time the email came through. He could feel his mind melting out his ears in an attempt to escape his motionless body and do something.

The blonde was almost tempted to go grab his sketchbook, hidden so cautiously under his mattress. He had been a little surprised to find it among his things that first night at Zack's, even more surprised that Hiro had been the one to clue Zack in on it's existence. The Wutainian cadet had taken a firm apathetic standing from the very first day on everything to do with ShinRa, including the bullying that had taken place within the barracks. It took no small amount of skill and courage to have no intrest in anything of your future career but still pass exams. Cloud wondered if Hiro had indeed passed or if he had allowed his apathetic nature to carry him into the infantry. Shame, if he did, the Turks would have been able to use someone like Hiro.

Genesis had never seen Cloud's etchings and some of them Cloud doubted he ever would. There were a mix of private drawings, faces and places that Cloud kept close to him, and there were a mix of designs. Weapons, vehicles, and schematics were just a few of them. However, there was one design that Cloud had been itching to get back to. He had started it before exams and now with his fate being casually delayed by the ShinRa server, his fingers were begging to grip a pencil and scratch out some new parts.

The buzzing of Genesis' PHS vibrating on the armrest roused Cloud from his mental schematics that he was designing to later put into sketch form. The screen of the slim black phone light up, proudly declaring that Genesis had mail. Cloud could not stop himself from bolting upright from his relaxed position.

Genesis eyed the cadet sharply and smirked at the blonde. "Cloud, as excited as you may be, if you clamber all over me for your result, I will put you outside. If you act like the Puppy, I will treat you the same."

Cloud stilled on the couch. Genesis idly picked up the phone and checked the message; his blue eyes scanned quickly over the message and rose to meet his protégé's over the top of the PHS.

"Sephiroth has invited us all to dinner tonight, dependent the release of your result is the venue. He'll pay at a place of your choosing if you make Third."

Cloud deflated and went back to picking at his nails. The wait really was going to kill him.

"Us all?" The blonde questioned, not looking up from his nails. There came an impatient knocking on the door and less than a second later, Zack was barrelling into the apartment and flopping down on the couch. Angeal followed at more sedate pace, per usual.

"We're not late, we didn't miss the big reveal, did we?"

Zack leant into Cloud, staring him down and trying to determine whether he knew his results or not. With an amused look, Cloud threw the raven-haired First over to the other side of the couch and held him over there with a sturdy foot placed on the other's leg. Zack grinned at Cloud and petted his sock covered foot.

"The only thing you've missed is Genesis torturing me by making me wait here, he won't even let me go to the kitchen," Cloud complained with a pointed look thrown at his mentor, who only grinned and shifted in his chair.

"You're abominable," Cloud said to Genesis, a telltale-teasing glint in his eyes. Genesis snorted delicately, a feat that only someone like Genesis can accomplish.

"My dear Cloud, by the end of our time together, abominable will be the least thing you've called me."

0

Sephiroth was the last to arrive to Genesis' apartment. It was pre-agreed upon arrangement that Seph was not allowed to be there more than three minutes before the results were emailed. Genesis was nervous enough for his protégé without the one person who already knew the results sitting there looking smug, as Sephiroth was wont to do.

Nervous. Since Cloud, many emotions that Genesis did not like had surfaced in connection to the blonde. Being nervous on his behalf was new but something Genesis almost felt pride in.

Cloud was laughing at Zack, the both of them enjoying a temperate conversation with Angeal that Zack was, no doubt, making interesting in a whole different way. The blonde seemed happier and a good deal more stable than before. Genesis may not have been the greatest mentor ever and he was fairly certain he never would be, he had eventually had no choice but to become aware of his own faults, but he had been good for Cloud.

Genesis glared at his phone, because he had no cause to glare at anyone else, as his thoughts took a dark turn as they followed along this line. With his new feelings towards his cadet, could he continue to be? Now, that everything is beginning to change between them. Cloud would make Third Class and have less training with Genesis one on one and begin to go on missions, while Genesis would have less power over Cloud's life, less control, and less ability to protect Cloud. There would be less time for the blonde to trust him as Genesis wished he would…there would be more time to get past these desires or for them to grow stronger, a thought that created a storm of mixed feelings.

Perhaps his timing for this self-inspection was not ideal.

His phone vibrated. The email had come through. He opened it but refused to read it, he would not take the moment from Cloud. Aside from Sephiroth and the smug twinkling going on in his green eyes, Cloud would be the first in the room to know his result.

Genesis handed the phone off to his cadet, letting his fingers trail across Cloud's as he withdrew. The only sign of support he could give at the moment.

0

Cloud's eyes flicked from Genesis', to Zack's, to Angeal's. Sephiroth was studying his PHS intently, probably playing Junon Run again. He glanced down at the email, the words blurring and twisting together. There was tension picking up in the air and Cloud could feel the intensity of Genesis' gaze, his, more than anyone else's, made him realise the disappointment he would be if he did not make Third.

Clenching the PHS in his hand, he stood and walked towards the hallway. He felt the eyes follow him as he left, but they let him go. He stepped into the hall, wandering far enough down to be out of sight and leant against the wall. He held up the PHS and breathed deeply. This had been his goal for the last seven years, to get into Soldier. Whatever way he could. To train with the help of Genesis had been a privilege, a pleasure, and put him a better position to complete his mission. He had to get in.

A choked breath was all he could let out when he read the email. A dark shadow fell over the hallway and Cloud looked up from the phone. Genesis stood at the end of hallway, smirking like Cloud had seen him do everyday they had been together.

"Are you going to hide from us till Zack combusts? I have no wish to clean Puppy entrails from my leather couch. What is the verdict?"

Cloud rubbed a hand through his hair and pushed off the wall. He walked over to Genesis, idly playing with the PHS. He glanced at the ground and back up to Genesis. His mentor was eyeing him intently but the pressure Cloud had felt before abated a little. The blue eyes of his mentor were concerned, crackling with nervous energy, but proud. Cloud had not told him his result, Genesis had not checked. Genesis did not care. Cloud smiled and let out a small, choked laugh.

"I got in. I'm a Soldier Third."

A rare smile broke out on his mentor's face and the pride in Genesis' eyes drowned out the nervousness. Cloud could not control himself, not seeing Genesis look at him like that, and he flung himself at Genesis. His arms wrapped around the redhead's sides and he squeezed just a little.

"Thank you."

The last time someone had looked at Cloud like that was before he came to ShinRa and it had only been in fleeting moments that Cloud still was not sure even happened.

0

"Where are we going for dinner, Cloud?"

Sephiroth had shared few moments with Genesis' cadet. They had met, they had sparred, but there was little substance to their relationship. It had been the same with Zack until he had made Second, but Cloud had caused a much bigger stir and Genesis did not try to quell the rumours as Angeal had. Sephiroth knew with Genesis and Cloud's relationship and Zack too, he had no choice but to be around the boy. At least, he did not have the boundless energy that Zack was famous for.

Cloud looked a little startled at Sephiroth addressing the question to him, though the blonde was already aware that it was his choice. Sephiroth tried to employ some of the social skills that Angeal and Genesis had tried to impart to him. He smiled, rather smirked but it was a close as he got, at the newly minted Third.

Cloud's eyes widened and he shook his head with a small smile of his own. "Don't, don't do that."

Genesis snorted from his resumed position in the armchair and Angeal chuckled deeply.

"I'm starving, Spiky. Where're we going?"

Zack rolled over on the couch and snuggled his face against Cloud's leg. Cloud patted Zack's head like he was dog, laughing at Zack's pout and put out look.

"You act like a dog, he'll treat you like one," Genesis said, lips curling at the two.

Zack stuck his tongue out at Genesis, not in the least surprised when he got the middle finger in return. Cloud's eyes were sparkling; it felt good to get what he wanted and to be with friends. It felt good to have friends and he had started at ShinRa with none.

"You know, I heard about this Wutainian grill place that sounds nice. Expensive, too," Cloud remarked, throwing a wink Sephiroth's way.

Sephiroth allowed himself to laugh quietly at Cloud's audacity and opened the door for them all. "Lead the way then, Soldier Third Class, Cloud Strife."

0

The Wutainian grill was actually called 'The Silver Turtle' and it was an expensive place. The Vice President of ShinRa and his Turks were known to frequent it often, to give an idea of its clientele. The tables were arranged in a circular fashion around the edge of the glass-panelled building, with a large grill and barbeque, kitchen area at the centre where one could watch the chefs at work. The General got them a spacious and well-positioned table with no trouble.

Cloud spied only one other group of celebrating ShinRa members within the restaurant. There was a table of Turks over the other side of the room, easily spotted by Reno's obnoxious hair colour, and their only recruit of the latest batch. Their presence gave Cloud an idea.

Cloud enjoyed his meal, enjoyed making Sephiroth pay for everything, and enjoyed the company of people he was sure he could consider to be friends. He did not miss the way Zack tended to look at him, like he was waiting for Cloud's next move, but in some way's Zack had always looked at him like that – looked at everyone like that – and Cloud reasoned that it had never stood in his way before. Zack was unequivocally and unquestionably on his side.

Cloud excused himself from the table and wandered towards the bathroom. Closing the door, he leant casually against the sink countertop. The door opened and shut, admitting someone else to the room. The click of the lock echoed off the tiles.

"Tseng thinks very highly of you. No wonder, you've done well for yourself these last months."

Cloud smirked. "As have you."

Hiro returned the smirk. He leant against the countertop next to Cloud. "We never got along, you and I."

"You never tried."

Hiro laughed and nodded. His dark eyes were for once alight and his apathetic nature was lessened by his transition into Turk trainee. Cloud guessed he had found his calling.

"Perhaps, it is time I did. I don't know why, but I can take a hint when I need to."

Cloud stood and moved to stand closer to the door. "You don't need to know why, it's not part of your job description."

"True."

Hiro held out a hand, the suit jacket he had donned for the occasion perfectly fitted to rest just above his wrists.

"I think we can be good friends, Strife."

Cloud took his hand and gripped it as he had been taught years ago. As Hiro had been taught earlier, probably by Reno.

"If nothing else, we can be obliging associates."

They released their hands and Hiro turned to exit past Cloud but paused, his dark eyes laughing.

"Forming inter-program connections on the first day, Tseng would be proud."

Cloud nodded with a half-smile. He watched Hiro unlock the door and leave. The blonde had no set idea just how much Hiro would be included in the end game, if he was included at all, but Cloud had clearly heard the meaning behind those parting words.

"Of both of us."

Cloud had no doubt that Hiro would be useful. He need never know the full capacity of their actions, not until the end game.


	12. Big Plans

Cloud had not seen Genesis in three days; from every hour of every day to nothing for a triad of solar periods. Cloud was left reeling from the lack of contact.

Three days ago he had started training with the other Thirds. He wouldn't return to mentor under Genesis until the first week was over. However, there had been complete radio silence. Genesis did not stop by for lunch, wasn't in his apartment when Cloud called, and Cloud had no idea what had caused such avoidance. The night at the Silver Turtle had been great, they ate, they talked, and they went home and went to bed. He was sure he hadn't done anything to upset his friend and Genesis enjoyed confrontation, he wouldn't hide it if Cloud had done something.

"Strife! Get your head out of the clouds, you're handling real weapons now!"

Second Class Soldier Kunsel was one of Zack's friends and also Cloud's trainer. He was a good guy, but he knew when to be stern with the generally rowdy and cocky Thirds. Cloud was just feeling particularly bitter enough today to want to tell Kunsel that he could do these drills while sleepwalking, Genesis had trained him that well. This in turn set off a whole new bitterness thing.

Cloud's sparring partner looked exceedingly worse for wear after the session had ended. The blonde apologised, but his partner just shrugged it off. Cloud nodded and left the room, he could be at least glad that he had no new enemies he had to worry about. The Higgins Incident seemed an age ago, it didn't even feel real. The humiliation and disappointment, the anger at his inability to fight them off, that was still there. He'd been weak.

Shaking his head to clear it, Cloud made his way back to Zack's apartment, intending to get some food and collapse on the couch. Zack was out, visiting his girlfriend in the slums. He was taking Cloud to meet her that weekend, but Cloud had a feeling he knew her already.

From the couch, Cloud introspected a little more. Maybe Genesis' avoidance could be counted a good thing. Cloud had been weak before; his lack of connections within the company or ones he could actively use had set up their plan for failure. He was getting stronger. However, it would be better if he didn't get any closer to his mentor. He had Zack and while he had promised to tell Genesis everything, maybe it could the one promise he broke. He was in; did he really need Genesis anymore?

That sounded too cruel for Cloud's liking. At least, did he need Genesis as much? The truth was he could, probably, make it to First without the man. If the redheaded Commander happened to be set on avoiding the blonde for unknown reasons, it wouldn't hurt their plans. That was the most important thing. A thing Cloud had been loosing sight of lately.

He never truly forgot about it, the mission, but it receded behind the attention that Genesis had paid him. Buried underneath what Cloud would describe as friendship for the man, he had forgotten that Genesis, like so many others, began as a utility, a tool, used to Cloud's advantage. It didn't mean it had to end that way. Their relationship didn't end with Genesis' usefulness, but Cloud had to remember that it shouldn't hurt him if it did.

He couldn't afford to be hurt by Genesis. He didn't have the time.

0

Genesis was hiding out on Angeal's couch. He was taking Angeal's advice of deep, deep introspection to find the source of his attraction to Cloud. Normally, he couldn't give two damns about what Angeal thought of his romantic partners but this was Cloud, and Genesis was quickly sliding into the danger zone.

He felt extremely irritated at himself for having to avoid his protégé, a mirror of what his protégé probably felt of being avoided by him, but he wasn't prepared to see him yet.

The day after the Silver Turtle, Genesis had stopped by Zack's apartment to wake Cloud up. He would have to wait a week till he could train him again and Genesis wanted to take him back to Loki's. He wanted to know if the weapons maker had anything special lined up for his protégé.

It was the sight of Cloud passed out on the couch that caused his quick spiral into true perversion. That coupled with the undeniable warm spike of lust, which accompanied seeing Cloud with his sleep-shirt bunched around his ribs, his pants just barely clinging to his hips, and one of his socks still on. Genesis had backed out the door and taken an icy shower in his own apartment. It was an act that promoted talking to Angeal, even though his friend had never rubbed one off while thinking of his own protégé and thus had no direct experience in the matter. Angeal never judged, and Sephiroth would want reasoning which Genesis did not have.

Genesis reflected on the sketchiness of Cloud's history, the answers that eluded him as to where Cloud had come from and what he was doing at ShinRa. Cloud's involvement with the Turks was another surprising and worrying aspect of his character. Was it because with Cloud, Genesis was never bored? Even if Genesis discovered all the secrets hidden in those blue eyes, would he still cease to be bored? Or was it the connection that had grown between them? There was too much to look at and reflect upon. Genesis didn't think he could narrow down exactly what it is about the blonde that was so maddeningly attractive.

It might benefit them both more, to just give in to it. At least to broach the subject with Cloud and gauge his interest but, perhaps, not until he made First. The question of favouritism could still ruin his protégé's chances at advancement.

0

Cloud studied his broadsword. He intended to return it Loki's keep soon, but not before his design was realised into weapon. He put the weapon away and flipped the pages of his sketchbook in his lap, the pale translucency of tracing paper sat neatly between the pages. There were parts of a weapon traced carefully into the book, many parts and many pages, hiding the personal sketches from sight. It would be no simple task to craft his weapon, but he knew exactly who to approach for the job.

The Wall Market was quiet this time of afternoon, it was getting late and people were returning home. Cloud pulled the hood of his jumper lower over his face, the cap keeping his hair hidden an added precaution. He had no intention of word getting back to anyone, even Tseng, about this excursion.

The shop was exactly as Cloud remembered, odd orange lights and frosted glass window absent any graffiti. The sign said it was closed. Cloud pushed the door open anyway, ignoring the jarring ringing of the bell, and waited at the counter. His eyes wandered over the walls where the weapons were kept hidden, wondering if he could recognise any this time, and adjusted his backpack absently.

"We're closed."

Loki's eyes never wavered from the pistol he was polishing with a cloth as he walked down the corridor behind the counter. His tone was bored, with a slight edge of irritation. Cloud preferred the flirty demeanour he encountered last time but then, Loki would probably prefer the shy cadet he encountered last time so fair was fair.

"Not for me, surely," Cloud remarked, applying a playful lilt to his tone. Loki's head snapped up quickly from the pistol, and his amber eyes narrowed.

"Does your master know you're out?"

The question was drawn out, the suspicion not entirely able to drown out the teasing underneath. "It is an uncommon practice to let your protégé wander out the door without supervision, especially below the plate."

Loki placed the pistol down on the counter and leant against it, folding his elbows onto the surface. His eyes sparkled with curiosity; he would not be sending Cloud away just yet.

Cloud smirked, enjoying the way Loki's eyes flashed in response. Loki could read Cloud as well as Cloud could read him; he knew that Cloud was approaching him as more than a simple Soldier. They were at even footing in this agreement. Cloud only hoped Loki prized good business and an impossible task above his relationship with Genesis.

"Genesis is busy. He cannot keep me out of trouble all the time. Not to mention, as I am now a Soldier Third, some things can be taken quite out of his hands, including where I go and who I see for what business I have."

Loki's eyes gleamed in delight; "You have business for me, young soldier."

Loki had already known that. Cloud nodded but did not remove the bag he carried on his back. "I may have."

"Do not be coy, dear, you may be gorgeous but I can tell a liar when I see one. You evade answers with all the ease of a Turk and Genesis may forgive it, but there is no place for it in business."

Cloud grinned at Loki; regardless of the scold, he still liked the flamboyant weapons maker. He would take no shit from Cloud, nor would he condone Cloud's many faces. He may be the only one in Midgar aside from Zack to see the real Cloud for an extended period of time, Cloud actually looked forward to it. Lying to everyone was such a wearying thing, and one does not want to keep too many secrets from the man making your weapon; surprises on the battlefield never end too well.

Cloud shifted the bag he carried off his shoulder and onto the floor. He retrieved his sketchbook, laying it down on the counter.

Loki's face shifted into a grin. He looked much more like the man Cloud first met when he did, all excitable and flighty.

"What can I help you with, though? I sense it is not to do with your training and that Genesis may never know of it. Dangerous grounds for both if us; if it's interesting, I might even say yes."

Cloud opened his sketchbook and began to organise the loose pieces of tracing paper into an order, placing them atop each other to complete the picture.

"Loki, we both know that you will say yes."

Loki's eyes devoured the design on the number of pages, fingers trancing lines over the ones marked upon the paper. At last, he looked up. Cloud had picked up the pistol, taken it apart, cleaned it, and put it back together while Loki had perused the design.

"I knew you were more than you seemed, Cloud Strife. This an ambitious design and we both know you do not yet have the training to wield such a weapon, though, indeed, with help I could craft it."

"If you craft it, I will learn to wield it."

Loki nodded and his eyes focused again on Cloud. His smile faded as he recalled his conversation with Genesis, the first time he met Cloud.

"I will require my original sword back, as well as the gil to fund the making of this one. There is a deal that applies to all weapons of my making; on this one, I will make an exception. You will be its owner far more than I, I do not have the right to take it once you are gone. However, if you choose to will it to me, I have no complaints."

"If I am dead, then surely so are you. How old are you?"

Loki laughed and his amber eyes were lit by fire within. "Only the good die young, Cloud."

Loki collected the sketches and piled them into a folder; he uncapped a thick black pen and poised it above the manila front. His face showed some absent worry; some absent concern, like he was thinking of something far away but it still caused him anxiety. He did not often get involved in the personal business of his customers but, as he said to Genesis, Cloud was not the simple boy he seemed.

Loki appeared deep in thought and then he spoke, "How much Genesis know of this? You play a dangerous game, my friend. Genesis comes with more than just Rapier as an ally. Consider that what you will do, will cost him dearly," Loki said, with easy acceptance of what he perceived of Cloud's plan. Loki held no love for ShinRa, he could get business elsewhere, but the General and his Commanders had been good business and good friends. Cloud could be counted as the same. He wanted to know Cloud understood his mission would have consequences. Hazardous ones.

Cloud ignored him, though his eyes glinted in understanding. Cloud knew every risk and every consequence of his mission; he would not stop because of his friendships with the famous Firsts, or at least some of them. Genesis was not so important as his goal and Cloud could not allow him to be. Whatever happened would happen.

Loki lowered the tip of the marker onto the folder. "What is its name?

Cloud picked up his bag from the ground and pulled his cap lower on his face in preparation to leave.

"First Tsurugi."

0

Cloud met Hojo for the first time, under his real name and face to face, the next day; his first mako shots went as well as can be expected. The injection site hurt like hell but he didn't try to claw his skin off, so that was good. He had prepared for this moment, though there was no true preparation for the acceptance of mako into the body. The gift of the goddess, as Zack had termed it, would either assimilate the mako into his body without repercussions or purge him of it entirely. It would not deactivate the Jenova cells. The cure, and its creator, were not strong enough yet for that. It could only weaken their influence.

The truth about what was being put into his body had frozen him from the inside out, his blood turned cold and nausea climbed up his throat, but it was all for a purpose. That was all that got him through the door into the lab. Though throughout the procedure, memories of his first time inside the Nibelhiem Mansion and the horrors he had read and witnessed for himself superimposed themselves across his vision. Hojo presumed it was fear of him and the mako, Cloud only feared himself in that moment. What he could conceivably become.

He had always intended to reach end game before anyone became unstable from ShinRa's treatments, but what if his mentor's seclusion were a sign of what Cloud feared would become of them.

The mako assimilated to his body, with the aid of the cure he had been given, and he woke in the morning with a bright green ring circling his pupils. The feeling of ice once against crashed through his body, and his hands clenched against the sink top. His already dwindling time dwindled even further. Now, he was on a time limit along with every other soldier. It would be either be triumph or madness.


	13. Gearing Up

Cloud got a call in the early morning after visiting Loki. The Boss wanted to see him; they wanted a full physical after the mako shots and an outline of what he was to do in the interim between receiving his shots and phase two of Operation Neo-ShinRa. He would meet the Representative and the Boss that night at one, at the Silver Turtle. Without a doubt, the Healer would be there too.

Chaos would keep his current position and keep an eye on things at the other end. Cloud told him to contact the Boss and let him know that Cloud would be bringing Zack; Chaos only laughed at him from the other end of the line and hung up.

Cloud went to training and pretended not see Genesis leaving the observation room after his session ended. He was patient enough to wait for his mentor, while they still remained themselves without the madness taking hold. Goddess knows what would happen after. They might kill each other in an epic battle, or ruthlessly fuck each other in the misguided attempt to populate the planet with more twisted Jenova spawn. Cloud shuddered, neither seemed that agreeable. Not that the second one was entirely unappealing, but if it weren't really Genesis or him…well, it wouldn't be the same. But these thoughts were unproductive, and Cloud knew nothing would come of them.

Training after the shots was different. Cloud could tell it was. He could feel the added strength and speed, but realised too late to adjust and control it. He punched the sand out of the dummy in hand to hand, they weren't even allowed near the swords or each other. Zack had told him it would calm down after a couple of days, and it would be easier to control then. Cloud just wanted Genesis to teach him how, like he had with everything else.

He went below the plate, after watching his mentor walk away from the observation room like he hadn't been ignoring his student, this time purchasing clothes to help him sneak back to Loki's every night and visiting the Healer to purchase a flower for the weapons maker. Donning one of his recently purchased hoodies and faded jeans, he looked like any other street kid out after dark to tag buildings and look for a hit of whatever was cheapest on the street. The bell of Loki's door twinkled happily when he went in.

Loki was propped up on the counter, waiting. Cloud handed over a flashing silver card and the flower. Loki smiled toothily at the Soldier.

"Thank you, Cloud, but it will take more than this to get me to make your sword for free. Although, if this is a prelude to asking me out, you should know that it still won't get you discounts."

Cloud smirked a little and shook his head. "The card is for expenses, any materials you need or anything else for the weapon. The flower is one of our signs, put it in your window and if someone needs a safe place they can come here. There is only person who would use it that way and she is someone you wouldn't refuse safety to anyway. It'll also grant you protection as an associate and you'll be allowed updates if you want them. Most importantly, if things go wrong we need as many of those flowers left as possible. They were grown in special circumstances."

Loki nodded slightly and placed the flower carefully in a glass by the window, gracefully loping back over to the counter and retrieving a list from within Cloud's folder.

"Materials. Some are very special and I trust you can put me in touch with one of your associates for them, I could, of course, get them but it would take more time."

Cloud scribbled a number down on a loose leaf of paper inside the folder, "Tell him your name is Crafter and he'll get you anything you ask for. He'll even get Pilot to drop it off for you."

"Then I expect you back here next week and we can begin."

The bell farewelled the hooded teen as he went back out into the streets, he had another meeting to attend before that night came about.

0

Zack waited for Cloud in a training room that he had hired for the night, something he used to do a lot when he couldn't sleep was train until morning, and toyed with the sword he'd brought for Cloud to learn on. Cloud had asked him to teach the blonde to wield a Buster sword, like Angeal had trained him. Zack couldn't refuse. He had a feeling he'd find out the reasons behind his instinctual feeling that Cloud had to learn this, later.

Cloud was bringing him to meet the orchestrator of Cloud's mission, something that actually somewhat terrified Zack. Knowing about him was one thing, meeting him was a totally different.

The sound of the training room doors opening prompted Zack to turn. Cloud came in his Third Class uniform but carried a bundle in his arms. He put the bundle to the side of the room and approached Zack.

"I brought a suit for you to wear, the Boss feels it might prepare you for your role even though you won't have to wear it again."

"That seems like a lot of trouble for just one wear," Zack responded, eyeing the suit with distaste. He practically lived in his uniforms, and of all clothes he might otherwise wear a suit was on the bottom of that list, along with hotpants.

Cloud ignored his comment; he was busy inspecting the weapon Zack had brought along.

"Short of stealing Angeal's sword, this is what we've got. It's the same type I choose to use in battle. It's of a same weight but not as wide. If you can learn to use this, a Buster will only require some minor adjustment of technique. Of which I'm sure you're capable."

Cloud nodded, all business. Sometimes, Zack worried about what this mission was doing to the blonde; it was sucking all the fun out his little sunshine. Zack vowed to take him out paintballing or to prank Reno with him, before the conversion of Cloud into boring-Cloud was complete.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!"

Zack taught Cloud the basics, how to hold the sword, manage its weight, how to draw it with two hands, one hand, and to make sure he never nicked himself in the process. Despite his exuberance, he was an attentive and patient teacher.

Somehow, he ended up teaching Cloud the beginnings of control for the aftermath of mako treatments. He was absently thinking that he didn't want Cloud mangling the handle of the weapon, and then he was instructing Cloud on how to feel the mako and recognise the strength it gave him, how to pull back on it, and giving him exercises to go through with the weapon.

Beaming at the blonde, he sat down along the edge of the room and watched the dedicated soldier going through the katas that Zack had taught him. The Soldier Third's arms were just beginning to quake with the effort of holding the sword properly and for so long without relying on his enhancements, when Zack called him to a halt.

"Every night for the next week, I'll meet you here. You'll be wielding a Buster before you know it, Spiky! But, we gotta mosey on if we want to make this meeting of yours."

They put their borrowed equipment away and Zack grumbled his way through changing into his suit. Cloud changed into a fresh uniform and splashed some water on his face, before they locked their apartment door behind them and walked out of the ShinRa building.

0

Genesis sat in the dark of the observation room for a long time after Cloud and the puppy had left. Fury swirled within him at the thought of his protégé seeking help from someone else. Cloud hadn't even tried to seek him out and ask.

Genesis would have said no. But, he wasn't even approached.

Cloud learning to wield a Buster sword would have been ridiculous before now; he didn't have the body for it. The wonders of mako would remedy that somewhat, and now he had a mentor who would teach the techniques.

Zack was a good teacher, Genesis could see that, but it was Genesis who was Cloud's teacher. The redhead stared into the darkness of the empty training room and could see the lesson that had just taken place.

Genesis had no idea what had been said during the infuriating betrayal, he hadn't even thought to turn on the intercom; he had been too surprised at seeing Zack hang around for an hour in the training room at night just for Cloud.

Clearly, there was something between them. There was friendship and training, and then there was Zack and Cloud. Genesis breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled, his shoulders sagging with released tension. The fury coursed away from the surface.

Genesis was regretting his decision to wait. He'd forgotten that Cloud would no doubt have other admirers, even if Zack turned out not to be one of them. More than that, he hated the idea that he'd never train with Cloud again. If Cloud asked to have Zack as his mentor, there wouldn't be anything standing in his way. He was a Third Class now, not a cadet who would be fortunate to be trained by a Commander.

The redhead was strangely hurt by his protégé's choice to turn to Zack, even though he acknowledged that lately he hadn't been there for the blonde. It still hurt. Genesis wasn't going to be backing down from this one.

Cloud should know he was lucky to have Genesis as his mentor, and as his mentor Genesis would stay.

0

The Silver Turtle had a minimal staff that night. Cloud and Zack entered the establishment and were led by a waiter to a table set away from the windows. Dim lamplights set the atmosphere, casting long shadows across the floor but illuminating the figures at the table. They were laughing, seeming more like a meeting between friends than an organisation aiming to run ShinRa into the ground if it weren't for the unconventional time and participants.

Cloud and Zack took the two empty seats at the small table; they were brought drinks and then left alone.

"Cloud, you are looking well. It is good to see you again," Tseng greeted with a dangerous smile, which was a little soft at the edges.

"You also."

"Hey, Zack," a sweet, soft-spoken voice said from across the table. Zack's eyes bugged a little before he huffed a sigh and leant back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"You know, I'm not even surprised that you're a part of this. I saw you yesterday, or was it the day before…anyway, I can't believe you didn't warn me! Seriously, Aeris, dropping the ball!"

By the end of this tirade a smile was pulling on the corner of Zack's mouth. that he tried to hide with a frown, only to make his lips twitch uncontrollably against the want to smile. Aeris giggled and Zack smiled softly at her. Aeris acknowledged Cloud with a smile, which he returned. And then the last voice spoke.

"Good evening, Zack."

Zack's spine snapped straighter in his chair and Cloud smiled at the instant change.

"Good evening, Mr. Vice President, Sir."

Rufus ShinRa lounged casually at the end of the table, his white suit impeccable and not a blonde hair out of place. Deftly, he stood, and with him Cloud stood also. Rufus pulled Cloud closer to him.

"It is good to see you, brother."

The Soldier Third and the heir to the ShinRa Corporation embraced, while the onlookers shared a fond twinkle in their eyes. This was a rare moment when these two could acknowledge their connection, when they often spent their days pretending the other didn't exist.

The two separated and resumed their seats. Rufus interlocked his fingers upon the table and addressed the group.

"Now to business."

0

"I will not be a Turk! No, Cloud! No."

Cloud frowned at Zack, his fingers flying across the buttons of the console. Zack's character died in an explosion of purple.

"You're not a Turk, you're Tseng. You're my Tseng, the only one who possibly do that for me. All you have to do is keep an eye on any rumours about me, keep track of anyone who shows interest in me, and have fun with keeping them off the right scent. Admittedly, Genesis is going to be a difficult opponent but if you enlist Angeal and Sephiroth, you can delegate. That said, they cannot know what is happening around them until the end. You'll probably have to lie a lot, sorry."

Zack narrowed his eyes as Cloud and poked his shoulder. "You are not sorry."

Cloud mercilessly killed Zack again. "I'm not. But I've had to lie so much; it only seems fair you have to do some too. They'll thank us when it's over."

Zack pouted at Cloud and pushed his shoulder, "Stop killing me! And, how would you know?"

Cloud laughed and poked his tongue out at Zack, "Anything's better than going crazy and killing everyone, turning into a monster and hating the world."

Zack's fingers stilled on the controller and he looked morose.

"Yeah."

Cloud shifted his attention from the game to his friend. Zack's face was downcast and he was idly playing with the controller, tracing its body. Hidden from Cloud, there was a sparkle in his playful eyes. Cloud was distracted and his game character was lining up a kill shot, when Zack tackled the blonde onto the other side of the couch and wrested the controller away.

"No! Stop killing me, you're too good at this game!"

Cloud laughed and tried to grab the controller back, but Zack waved it out of his reach and Cloud quickly gave up trying to get it. Zack sat back on Cloud's trapped legs and chucked the controllers on the coffee table, blowing his bangs out of the way as he looked down at Cloud.

"We live in a den of monsters, don't we?"

Cloud shifted underneath the black-haired First and smiled a ruthless smile. His arms looped around Zack's shoulders and he bumped their foreheads together.

"Not for long."


	14. Steps Taken

Making First Tsurugi was much more difficult and delicate than designing her. The incredible lethality that came with a weapon composed of multiple different types of swords meant it was a slow process to make each and every sword to Cloud's design specifications, and Loki was a perfectionist. First Tsurugi would be a weapon unlike any other, but they would have to finish making her before they died of old age.

Cloud left Loki's at three in the morning, having finished the last mould out of the collection of moulds for his sword, and was busy calculating how many hours of sleep he would get that night. It has been like this for the past week. The blonde hated the idea of liking anything about Mako and Jenova cells but they did mean he could function at lot longer without optimum levels of sleep.

He trudged his way back inside the ShinRa building, mind pulling him towards his soft and warm bed. With a heavy sigh, he got inside the elevator and leant against the railing, trying not to drift off before he got to Zack's floor. He dimly registered the stomach-turning pull of the elevator stopping, but the shiver of ice tingling down his spine had him straightening up and alert in seconds. The doors of the elevator slid open and Cloud's eyes quickly fell away from the figure on the other side, gluing themselves to the wall.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Genesis strode into the elevator and took up the space next to the tired Third Class. He looked disapprovingly at Cloud, who kept his eyes averted stubbornly.

"Could ask the same of you," the blonde replied testily. He wasn't quite as over Genesis' distance as he thought he was; now they had come face to face.

"Paperwork. I doubt your excuse is as acceptable. Vandalising things again?"

Cloud flinched. Tseng had informed him of that meeting and its results. He wasn't exactly happy with Genesis, and using that information against him wasn't something he expected Genesis to do. Fury sparked low in his gut. Cloud was so tired, his self-control frayed and thin, and he didn't think as he whirled on Genesis. Blue eyes met darker ones, and Cloud hissed at him in a low voice.

"I don't think you really care."

Genesis' eyes sparked and Cloud felt a dreadful sense of victory at hurting the older man. Within the next second, Cloud was pushed away from his leaning position and up against the elevator wall, his feet dangling off the ground. He still felt the sense of victory but it wasn't for vindictive reasons anymore, he'd seen Genesis move. He'd never have been able to stop him, but he saw it coming long enough to school his face into a disaffected mask. A small victory.

Genesis' eyes were spiting fire, his grip tight on Cloud's biceps – he'd have bruises by tomorrow. The redhead man growled low and bitterly.

"I do care. I care about everything that happens to you and in regards to you. I cared before it was even my job to care, when you were talent gone to waste because of those fucks that hit you. What I do not care for is my protégé going to someone else – best friend or not – to teach him swordplay. I do not care for my job being handed off to someone else, for you to be handed off to someone else."

Cloud might have forgiven Genesis then, hearing the hurt in his voice and the determination to have Cloud hear his meaning, but the blonde was hurting himself and was not capable of forgiveness. There was too much left to say for that.

Cloud met his mentor's expression with one of equal pain and determination. He was so angry with Genesis, for avoiding him, for leaving him to work it all out for himself. He'd just pushed everything out for the mission's sake, but the anger hadn't gone away.

Cloud moved his face closer, eyes boring into the elder man's.

"You would have said no," he spat.

"You should have still asked!"

"You weren't around to ask!"

Genesis' hands clenched tightly on his arms, before the man dropped him and stepped back. Cloud rubbed his arms distractedly and checked the level they were on. They'd missed Zack's floor.

Cloud glanced at Genesis, who was looking away.

"I thought I was okay…"

Genesis looked up as Cloud started to talk. The blonde's voice was quieter now, but no less raw.

"I thought I'd let you deal with whatever and we'd be fine, but we're not."

"Cloud –"

"No, you don't get to just leave me! I get that you have reasons and I get that I am probably very difficult to work with, but you're supposed to teach me. I have Mako now! I can break bones just by grabbing someone too hard, and you're not even there to teach how to keep it under control."

The floor Genesis had selected was coming up. The man himself was looking as tired and strung out as Cloud felt, but far less emotional.

Cloud quietened again.

"You're upset because I went to someone else…I'm upset I even had to in the first place."

The elevator stopped and Genesis held an arm over the door. He gestured with his head to Cloud 'get out.' Cloud narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Come on."

Genesis wasn't giving him a choice. Cloud huffed in defeat, thought absently of his bed, and followed his mentor to his apartment.

0

The sound of a cup hitting the coffee table was deafening in Genesis' quiet apartment. Cloud was curled up on the end of the couch, eyes tracking his mentor's every movement from setting the cup of tea in front of the blonde to the armchair he was sitting in.

Genesis curled up in his own chair, careful not to jostle his own mug of tea, and looked at Cloud, who was reaching for his drink. Cloud stared into the mug and silence reigned.

"Does that mug have the secret to a better relationship?"

"No, it has the secret to ignoring you long enough that you let me go back to my room."

The Commander laughed into his mug, "You should look up the definition of ignoring."

Cloud glowered at the TV. "Speaking to you does not mean I recognise your presence as one of importance."

"Yes, it does."

"Piss off, Genesis, I'm still mad at you."

"Well, you're going to have to get over it if I'm going to teach you."

Cloud froze. He needed Zack to teach him how to use his sword, Genesis would never agree to it. In this, Genesis could not and would not help. This night had taken a massive detour from where he expected it to go and he had no idea how to get it back on track. Genesis would want to know why he wanted to learn to use a Buster sword, how many more lies could he get away with? He may have to do something he never intended to get out of this one.

"You're not going to teach me."

Genesis raised his eyebrows but was apparently over being offended. "The document that you signed says otherwise."

Cloud raised his eyes to meet Genesis' gaze. "The avoidance and fight in the elevator says otherwise."

"It seems like you're trying to start another one," Genesis stated calmly, sipping his tea, "I'm your mentor, not Zack."

Cloud glanced at the door. He had two options, he could stay and sink to lowest level not inhabited by Hojo or he could leave and hope he got away before Genesis caught him. He looked back at Genesis and saw the determination written on his face, he decided it was worth trying to avoid the first option. It was a bad idea for both of them.

Cloud stood. Genesis arched a red eyebrow and put his mug back on the table.

"I'm leaving."

Genesis sighed and unfolded his limbs from the chair. He took at step towards Cloud, who matched him with a step backwards. Genesis took another step forwards as Cloud frowned and turned away. He walked towards the door, ignoring the man at his back.

He was reaching for the handle when Genesis spoke, "It's locked."

He tried it anyway. Locked.

He turned around, face shifting into a dark glower. Genesis shrugged and made his way back to the armchair.

"I didn't want you leaving before we were done."

Cloud sank back down onto the couch. He was so fucked.

"So, are you going to propose a changeover?"

Cloud looked up sharply, his glower being replaced by confusion. Genesis was expectant, sipping his tea and waiting for Cloud to answer.

"What does that mean?"

"Are you going to ask for Zack to be your mentor?"

Genesis was carefully guarded as he asked the question, yet somehow alarmingly open. Cloud could tell that he would protest and fight if Cloud said yes, a far cry from what everyone had said of the Commander before he met Cloud. The blonde hung his head; he was going to the seventh hell for what he was about to do. Nothing ever managed to work out without someone getting hurt.

Cloud slide up to the other end of the couch, closer to Genesis, and stood. He took Genesis' mug from his hands and put it on the table. The third class protégé stood in front of his mentor and took a mental deep breath.

"I don't want to," Cloud reached out and braced his hand on Genesis' shoulder. The body beneath his palm froze, but Cloud didn't stop. He placed his knees in the space unoccupied by Genesis' legs and body on the side of the armchair. He let his weight rest lightly on Genesis' thighs, feeling shame course through him as he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other man.

"I don't want to," he repeated, letting his hand slide from shoulder to chest and the other brace against the back of the armchair, "but I don't feel for you what a student should."

Forget the going to the seventh hell; he was on target for a reserve seat, front and centre in the pit.

Not wanting to know what Genesis was showing in his eyes about this display, Cloud closed his and leant in. The Commander's lips were warm and, as careful as Cloud was in keeping the kiss under control, he couldn't stop himself dragging his tongue across the bottom one before pulling away. He didn't pull back far, just enough to breathe and remain in control. What his body wanted, what he wanted, they were not considerations tonight. He had to stay in control.

He leaned back in, brushing his lips across the other's before sealing them together. He couldn't kiss Genesis the way he wanted to, deeply and passionately. His control slipped when Genesis began to kiss back and he inhaled through his nose and his mouth slipped open. Cloud made a noise of discontent at the back of his throat and tried to regain control of the kiss and shut his mouth; the addition of Genesis' tongue would send his control flying out the window.

Genesis pulled back at the sound, and Cloud tried to pretend he wasn't lightly panting. Genesis looked at Cloud with such concern that the blonde struggled to breathe past the shame that took a hold of him. One non-gloved hand was resting on the third class' cheek, the thumb stroking slowly.

"Don't force yourself, Cloud. Don't feel you have to do this."

Cloud's next breath came out shaky and he turned his head towards the hand of his cheek and kissed the palm, eyes returning to Genesis as he shifted back. Genesis' smirked at the blonde and the hand that was holding Cloud's back shifted him further down Genesis' thighs, so he wasn't in danger of falling off.

"If this is what you want then," Genesis said, voice warm and oddly affectionate. Cloud's self-control melted away to nothing at that tone. It was terrifying the power this man had over him, the things Cloud would let him do just to hear that tone again. The blonde closed the space between them desperately, not even bothering trying to salvage the control, which lay in a puddle somewhere in the inside of his skull.

Cloud pushed himself against the other man, trying to put as little space between them as possible, and kissed forcefully. Genesis was usually the one displaying fiery passion in these circumstances, but something told them all was not right with his partner and so he kissed softly. He soothed Cloud's frenzy to something gentler, stroking the blonde's back and making Cloud tremble. Tongues twined together, and a hand raked through Cloud's unruly hair. Cloud's hand had moved back onto Genesis' shoulder where it tightened uncomfortably. Genesis bore with pain, until the moment when he nipped Cloud's bottom lip playfully and the hand gripped in such a way that Genesis was almost sure he felt his bones grind together.

Pulling away, he enjoyed the sight of Cloud's flushed skin and saliva slicked lips. His moved is hand from his protégé's back to his arm and up to his wrist.

"Sweetheart, would you mind?"

Cloud blinked, his breathing laboured, and he focused his attention on his wrist. He noticed the tight grip on Genesis shoulder and unclenched his hand, reeling away from the elder man. Genesis wrapped an arm around the third classes waist before he tipped himself backwards and fell off Genesis' lap.

"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered, cradling his hand with guilty concern. Blue eyes flitted away from Genesis' face to rest somewhere off to the side. Genesis wasn't sure what to say to make Cloud feel better, but he didn't like the look on the blonde's face. With an understanding smile, he pulled Cloud back down and gave his head a quick peck before resting them together, tracing patterns on the other's back.

"It's fine."

Cloud shook his head, his eyes drifting to Genesis before closing.

"It's not. Please teach me, I need you to –"

Cloud broke off as he opened his eyes and shifted his weight, settling himself more fully on the other. He looked to Genesis, his cheeks flushed and if Genesis looked up his uniform he'd bet his chest was too, and his eyes were brimming with a mix of desire, guilt, and fear.

"Please, teach me to control it."

Genesis knew there was no coming back from this. Cloud had him and while Genesis had Cloud, he wasn't letting go without a fight.


	15. Taking Control

Cloud clenched his hands into fists. Unclench. Clench.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and angry eyes stared back. Anger solely directed towards himself, towards his devotion to a mission that would ruin everyone's lives…for the greater good.

He had run from Genesis' room when they'd ceased making out, citing the reason that Zack would wonder where he was. Shame and guilt had carried him from the apartment to his own, and then into the bathroom.

His tactical decision-making had been less tactical and more personal. He was selfish. He was going to play with a good man's emotions for selfish gain and personal pleasure. There had been other options to distract Genesis, keep him confused and off-balance, and yet Cloud had thrown those out the window just so he could kiss the man.

Tears built in his eyes – Gaia was there a worse human being than him – and with a pained cry, he put his fist through the mirror and into the wall behind it. Glass shattered around his wrist. The cuts healed quickly, except for those where the shards were embedded in the skin.

The door opened quietly. A soft touch grasped his bleeding wrist and gently extracted his hand from the wall.

"Hey, calm down."

Cloud sobbed, covering his face with his hands, blood and all. His weight was nothing to Zack, as the elder pulled them away from the bathroom and the broken glass littering the floor.

Zack sat him down on top of the counter, flitting around the kitchen with a blend of hurry and calm that only Zack could possibly achieve. Cloud attempted to apologise, as Zack carefully plucked the remaining glass out of his hand with tweezers, but all that left him were hitching breaths and quiet sobs.

Zack gently wiped the drying blood away with a cloth, tossed the cloth in the sink, and rubbed the back of Cloud's head.

"You need to calm down."

Cloud focused on Zack's voice, the insistence on calming down, and his breathing slowly regulated. Tears still dripping down his face, Cloud lent his head on the arm that Zack had wound around his shoulder to rub his hair.

"Lie to me. Tell me I'm a good person."

Zack shook his head, a small smile on his lips and eyes as twinkly as ever, "I can't do both."

"You don't have to be nice just because I'm crying," Cloud sniffed.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy, and as I am such a nice guy, pancakes?"

Cloud nodded, wiping the tears tracks off his cheeks, and sat up.

"You'll need to move your legs so I can get the pan."

Cloud hiked his legs up under him to sit cross-legged on the bench, while Zack danced around the kitchen mixing pancake mix in a large bowl. Zack lit the stove, Cloud watched the muscles of his back shift under his purple vest as he poured the perfect amount of batter into the pan.

"You know, Cloud, you may think you're setting out to hurt Genesis and he'll never have any idea, but I think you've been playing a game too big to remember how smart some people are."

Zack rarely showed his serious side outside of private occasions – it kept people thinking he was big, goofy and dumb – but he gave surprisingly good advice.

"Genesis knows what he's doing. No one ever walks into a relationship without knowing that in all probability it will end badly, it's the hope that it won't that makes it worth trying."

Zack turned to face the blonde, face lighting up at the raised eyebrow he was met with.

"That sounded like it came out of a Midgar Male romance novel, did Kunsel special order some for you?"

Zack poked his tongue out at Cloud and flicked the ladle he was using to pour batter at the blonde, flecks of batter spattering the young Third.

"Be nice or no pancakes for you!"

Cloud's smile faltered. Licking his lips, he brushed a thumb carefully over the newly healed skin of his hand.

"What do I do, Zack?"

Zack put the ladle into the bowl, stacked two plates with pancakes and handed one to Cloud.

"What you want to do. Don't you think it would be better to have a chance at this before the world goes to shit? You know what's coming, make the time we have left good for us."

0

Genesis did not sleep after Cloud had left. He made himself another cup of tea and sat back down in the armchair, thinking through every possible answer to this entirely new problem. When the answer did not immediately come, he made successive cups of tea and thought some more. By the time dawn rolled around, he had decided what he would do.

Early the next day, he waited outside Sephiroth's office for the man to come by. Genesis was often too proud to ask for help from his friend and rival, but Cloud had been making him do strange things since the beginning, what was one more?

The silver-haired General swept down the hall, jade eyes catching on Genesis leaning against the wall on the other side of his door.

"Genesis, this is a surprise."

"I need to talk to you."

Sephiroth grunted and opened the door, gesturing for Genesis to follow. The General swept off his coat, revealing a black sweater underneath.

"Not training today, then?" Genesis nodded at the top, sitting down across from the other man.

Sephiroth made a sour face. "No, paperwork. But that's not what you came here for, though I appreciate the effort at small talk."

Genesis sank back into the chair. "Straight to the point then. I kissed Cloud Strife last night, and I would like to do it again. Preferably many times and then, considering he's legal, maybe have sex with him, providing he also wants to."

Sephiroth gave no reaction aside from a single raised eyebrow, "And you're telling me this because? This is usually Angeal's area of discussion."

"Because he was – is my protégé. Though, Zack's currently training him secretly and I haven't been in the same room as him in a couple of weeks – except for last night."

"Are you worried about favouritism? Really, Genesis? When have you ever cared what anyone thinks?"

Genesis inspected his gloved hands. "Well, I don't usually set out to ruin the future of a young asset to the company," he said archly, "Though if I don't need permission, I shall certainly do it more often."

Sephiroth huffed a laugh and twirled a pen absently between his fingers. "So, you want permission to pursue a relationship?"

"Yes."

"What will you do, if I don't give it?"

Genesis smirked, eyes challenging. "I'll do it anyway, but every conversation we have will be marked with my resent. I'll even get Angeal to give you the honour speech until you give in."

"That sounds tiring. Very well, you may do as you please."

Genesis nodded his thanks. Sephiroth leant back in his chair and assessed his Commander, eyes twinkling.

"I think I like this boy."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Sephiroth smirked, amusement seeping out of him. "You would have never in a million years come to ask my permission for anything before you met him. You wouldn't have cared for your ruin, and certainly never for his."

Sephiroth leant in mock conspiratorially. "Genesis, he's making you a good person."

Genesis gasped dramatically and got out of his chair. "How dare you! I'm going to find some Thirds to torture now, I have a reputation to maintain."

Sephiroth laughed deeply, watching his flame-haired friend sweep from the room. Genesis popped his head back in, as he was shutting the door, with a grin.

"Thank you."

Sephiroth shooed him, "I have work to do, Genesis."

"I was trying to be nice! Oh dear Gaia, why do I even bother?"

Genesis shut the door behind him and whistled jauntily down the hallway. He had some training to do with his protégé.

0

Cloud followed Genesis into the elevator, Zack's borrowed sword swinging in Genesis' hands. Zack had been rather ambivalent when it came to Genesis taking him back; he had just smiled and flopped on the couch to play video games.

Completely immune to Cloud's glare.

"I am very much against your decision to wield a totally unsuitable weapon, but apparently I was too thorough in teaching you not to take anyone's shit, so I'm graciously going to train you anyway."

Genesis, however, was not leading him to the training rooms.

"If we're training, why are we going to your apartment?"

Genesis smirked, "You wanted to learn control of your strength, I'm going to teach you. In my apartment."

Cloud stared at him blankly, his eyes flicking between Genesis' flirtatious smirk and the sword in his hands. Genesis caught the looks and laughed.

"Oh, we're not using this. I just needed to distract you long enough to get to my floor."

The elevator lurched to a stop and Genesis grinned victoriously, tugging Cloud out of the elevator.

"Would you look at that, we're here."

Cloud followed Genesis uneasily into his apartment. His eyes skirting the room, the memories of last night and the meltdown that followed floating to the surface of his mind. Genesis' warm hand settled on his shoulder, grounding him.

"No freaking out, it's training."

Genesis discarded his sword in the corner near the door. Cloud was becoming very aware of his mentor as he walked to and fro in the apartment. Cloud swallowed, eyes catching on the armchair.

"Training?"

Genesis turned from where he was discarding his trademark red coat on the couch; he was smirking sinfully at Cloud. He reclined on the couch, beckoning to Cloud to join him.

"That's right, training."

Cloud walked cautiously over to is mentor, pausing in front of the couch, not sure where to sit. Genesis' face became less flirtatious and more affectionate at Cloud's lost look, reaching out and tugging Cloud's hand.

"Come on."

He drew Cloud onto the couch, balancing the blonde on his lap, trapping himself between the Third's bent knees. Cloud let out a long breath and Genesis smiled, carding a hand through his protégé's soft hair. Cloud leant into the touch, relaxing and letting his hands run from the arm of the couch to Genesis' solid chest. It was so easy to lean down and kiss the other. Genesis was still smiling when their lips met.

It was short, a test. Cloud's eyes bloomed black and Genesis' smile became a grin, his eyes darkening in pleasure and lust. Lips met again, for longer, and Cloud gasped when Genesis' tongue traced his bottom lip. He pushed closer, moulding his chest to Genesis' as best he could. A hand tightened on the back of his head, the other sliding along the skin of his back underneath his shirt.

Mouths opened and tongue's traced teeth, dancing together in well-known steps. It was like drowning, lung's deprived of oxygen, but much sweeter. Cloud traced Genesis' cheek with a thumb, his other palm digging into the Commander's chest. Their lips came apart, saliva brightening them in the light. Genesis' teeth flashed white between those soft lips. Cloud leant in, breathing words against the red-haired man's mouth, wanting to ask and wanting to melt against him again.

"How is this training?"

Genesis pulled Cloud back, brushing his hair tenderly. His grin was still so sinful. "You'll see. Just kiss me again."

Cloud could not refuse an order like that. Genesis' hands traced down his arms, rested on his back, skimmed along his stomach. Cloud moaned and Genesis laughed breathily against his mouth. Genesis manoeuvred Cloud's hands, one into his hair and the other he interlaced with his own, pressing them against his chest.

Genesis bit Cloud's lips gently, soothing him with another kiss. Cloud's eyes fluttered closed. They snapped open a moment later when Genesis' free hand pressed against his crotch.

Cloud's hips shifted, his hands tightening in their places. His knuckles turned white. Genesis grunted, pulling back and smiling despite any pain.

"Cloud?"

Cloud tried to focus on Genesis' voice, but his breath was coming fast as the hand over his cock stroked lightly through his pants. His hands tightened further.

"Cloud, look at me."

Black eyes ringed with the smallest amount bright blue, flicked to the man beneath him. He looked completely comfortable despite the super-soldier clenching his hair and hand in a death grip.

"I know you'd much rather concentrate on what I'm doing, but you're crushing my hand."

Cloud tried to force his hands to loosen, but Genesis squeezed his cock through his pants and he jolted forward, breathing harshly.

"Compartmentalise, feel the strength, feel it in your muscles and tendons, in your blood, it's yours to control. If you can control it, I'll bring you off and we'll have a grand ol' time. Otherwise, you'll break all the bones in my hand."

Cloud fought to focus, concentrating on his body and not on what Genesis was doing. The pleasure settling low in his stomach he pushed aside, it became sparks jittering up and down his stomach and hips, a heat he could tap into later. He breathed in through his nose and felt his hands clenching tightly on Genesis. He could feel them tremor with mako strength. He could feel the mako flow into the appendages, making them dig in and hurt. He yanked that flow back, to the centre of his form, and the tension in his arms released. His hands softened, loosely grasping Genesis. Tender, instead of lethal. Cloud glanced down at their hands entwined on Genesis' chest, cradling each other, and then up to meet Genesis' warm eyes.

"I may not be a conventional teacher, but you can't say I don't get results."

Cloud brushed his hand through Genesis' flaming hair. "Thank you."

"Mm, you can thank me in better ways."

A hand gently massaged the muscles in Cloud's shoulders. He could deal with this.

They both smiled into the kiss this time. Cloud could definitely find a way to deal with this.


	16. M.I.A

Genesis woke up smiling. It was a disconcerting but ever increasing experience, and it became more natural every day. Genesis rolled over, slinging his arm over the other side of the bed, searching for the warm body no doubt lying there.

This was how mornings started now. Genesis would wake, reach for Cloud, tug him over, and they'd laze in bed for as long they could. Morning kisses, soft and sweet, would graze chins and skip over lips. Sometimes things would turn heated and Genesis would be privileged to carry the sight of Cloud gasping above or below him with him for the rest of the day. But Genesis, though not old, was not as young as he once was and the mornings of laziness seeped into his bones, leaving them warm. The mornings of passion left him grinning fiercely for the rest of the day, but did not wash away the twinges in his back or down his arms from the exercise.

This morning, Genesis reached out to the blonde and found a warm pillow resting bare on the other side of the bed. He slid up, blinking rapidly to bring the world into proper focus. Rumpled sheets and the lack of Cloud or his clothes greeted his eyes. Frowning, Genesis padded out of the room, hitching his boxers higher on his hips.

His apartment was quiet and empty, but the smell of coffee hung strongly in the air. Walking into the kitchen, Genesis spied a steaming cup with a note lying underneath. Some signs of Cloud's presence still remained, the second cup upside-down in the sink, a washed plate, and the note underneath the coffee. Genesis picked up the coffee; taking a sip and smiling at the joy of having someone else make his coffee for him in the morning. Zack used to be Genesis' coffee slave, but Zack couldn't be talked or paid into dealing with Genesis in the morning anymore.

Genesis swiped the note off the bench, scanning it quickly. He put the coffee down, clutching the note tightly while searching the room for his PHS. Pulling it from the charger, he dialled Sephiroth's personal number. It connected quickly and Sephiroth sighed into the phone.

"What do you want, Genesis?"

Genesis wandered into the bedroom, pulling clothes out of the dresser and doing his best to get dressed without dropping his phone or the note.

"Who authorised Cloud for a mission without my permission?"

There was a pause.

"I did."

Genesis glared at the wall, his hand clenching on the phone.

"Why?"

Sephiroth sighed again. "It's a straightforward mission, Genesis. He has to start taking them at some point. The Turks needed an escort to check on a reactor somewhere west, small town. He's a third class being trained by a Commander for a reason, this will be nothing to him."

Genesis nodded to himself, buckling his pants with one hand, face dark. "But why didn't you clear it with me? Even being the General doesn't exempt you from all protocol."

"It wouldn't have mattered. Clearing it with you would only have been a formality. The Vice-President requested Third Class Strife as an escort. We don't say no to the Vice-President."

Chucking the note on the bed, Genesis went back to the kitchen and dumped his coffee.

"Why did the Vice-President want Cloud?"

"I think you know."

Genesis hissed sharply. "In your office, five minutes. You can tell me how you confirmed it."

0

Sephiroth swiped his key card to his office, with a long-suffering look cast at the redhead hovering behind his shoulder. He led the way into the spacious room, casting off his customary leather jacket and Genesis did the same.

"What did you find?"

Genesis was straight to the point, but he sighed and took a seat when Sephiroth raised a silver brow and booted up his computer. The General leant back in his chair and stared unnervingly at his friend.

"I have never spent so much time on one soldier till you picked up this protégé. I'm almost afraid of the dreaded midnight call and the name Cloud Strife. Although, that name is not as accurate as it should be."

Genesis swept around Sephiroth's desk to see the computer screen. "So it's true? What we suspected back when we first saw him."

Sephiroth pulled up reports, copied digitally from handwritten notes. The familiar scrawl was nearly illegible and part of an all too familiar notebook of findings.

"It seems when your Cloud went for his Mako shots, Hojo took an DNA sample. He also did a physical assessment and background search. You should keep an eye on your cadet, now that we know he has peaked unwanted interest."

"Somehow, I feel like the Vice-President would never let that happen."

"His notes on Cloud's lineage are not most interesting discovery the scientist has made," Sephiroth flicked through the digital notes.

There was a family tree; bearing both Rufus' name and Cloud's on the same branch, a crude timeline of possible meetings between Cloud and his brother, and then some sketches of Cloud with a mask and spray can. Hojo had plotted the phantom ghost's vandalism as though Cloud had committed it. He had noted that Cloud showed signs of previous stealth training and rudimentary battle skills, followed by several pages of theories as to why Cloud had taken his documents and stolen a valuable resource known as Red XIII.

Hojo's last page only had one word. It was underlined multiple times and frantically scribbled, as though the scientist was very angry or instilled with fear.

"Valentine? The Turk?"

Sephiroth clicked back through the pages, idly. "I don't know. Anything Hojo is a part of is something I would prefer to be kept out of and Valentine is dead."

"Hojo will not touch my protégé!"

Sephiroth turned to face Genesis with a look of interest. "Hojo has only theorised that your protégé was the vandal and thief. He has no proof. There is no proof and no one knows who the 'ghost' was. Gaia knows what Valentine has to do with this."

Sephiroth raised a brow with a curious smirk. "Unless, you know it was Cloud, which begs the question how did you know? And more importantly, I would assume you know what he stole and why?"

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side and folded his arms.

"That's ridiculous, Seph."

"I won't punish him. I have no love for Hojo."

"I don't have proof."

"But you know."

"Yes. Tseng told me and if anyone knew, it would be him. He was under their protection but not anymore. Why Valentine is connected with it, I don't know. Nor do I know what he stole or why."

Sephiroth clicked onto Cloud's profile, his family was still sealed but they knew why now. A child, a legacy, of ShinRa had to be protected, even within the company.

"But you could find out. He has to have put whatever it was somewhere close by."

Genesis thought back to Cloud's room, how empty it was, clothes and not much more. He shook his head.

"He wouldn't have kept anything, it wouldn't be safe."

Sephiroth was studying Hojo's notes again, intently. He was looking for answers. Finally, Genesis wasn't the only one dealing with the puzzles of Cloud Strife.

"Then where did he send it?"

0

Cloud frowned as the truck jolted forcefully from side to side on the uneven road. The trip in the helicopter had been a good deal smoother than this, but it was safer to get to Nibelheim by road than by air. At least, he had been taught to deal with travel sickness early on and mako had certainly curbed the worst of it.

Across from him, Reno was slouching in his seat with a grin. Tapping his EMR on his knee, his jacket fitted to hide the gun strapped under his arm.

"What's got ya lookin' so down, Cloudie?"

Cloud fingered the duffle, lying heavy with equipment, next to him. "Just wondering where Cissnei learned to drive?"

The redhead jolted over a rock, sending Cloud's head back into the side of the truck. Cloud grabbed at the bar hanging over his head, swaying softly instead of lurching violently with every movement. Reno cackled loudly, as the vehicle went over another uneven stretch and the redhead was sent flying back into the hard shell of the truck. Reno whined as he fingered a patch of crimson hair, rubbing at it. His eyes met Cloud's and a smirk arose on Cloud's face. Reno stopped whining and grinned back. Tseng was impassive and still as a statue in the passenger seat.

It was getting dark on the road, the headlights brightly showing the dirt path ahead. Shadows squirmed on either side of the truck; bright eyes skirted the roadside but did not stray from travelling alongside the truck in the darkness.

Reno stretched out his long legs. "Must be nice to be goin' home," he commented casually, quirking an eyebrow. No question from a Turk, even one who Cloud counted as a friend, was ever just a question.

Cloud made a non-committal noise and strained to see out the window. He saw the shadows leaping past and the eyes, and relaxed. Nibel wolves knew their kin; they wouldn't be the creatures most likely to attack the van.

Reno shrugged at Cloud's response, eyes skirting to Cloud's duffle. "Got any fun toys?"

He gestured lazily with his EMR to the bag and grinned. Cloud smiled back, eyes narrowed slightly to convey that Reno was not to touch.

"Just one, actually."

Reno leant forward, eyes widened in interest. The truck bumped again, throwing the redhead back, and began to slow. Reno sent a dark glare at Cissnei, who clocked it and gave him the finger with vigour. The truck stopped. Tseng and Cissnei climbed out, opening the back doors for Cloud and Reno.

It was bitterly cold. They were in Nibelheim, so Cloud had expected it would be. He had forgotten how air could string and burn with each inhalation. It wasn't even snowing, but the wind was picking up and sending a chill through even his mako warmed body.

The Inn was deliciously warm in comparison and there was no one about, even better. He may have been less of a disgrace coming back, but he didn't have many fond memories of this place. All of his friends had left anyway and it was his signal that would bring them back.

Cloud said his goodnights to the team, they would check out the reactor in the morning. He trudged up to his room. No one else was up at this time of night. The bed was cold, the sheets stiff and starched. Pulling back the covers, he sat and unlaced his boots. His duffle lay on the floor next to him, silver metal peaking out and catching the light. Glancing around at the empty room, he tried to ignore the faint buzzing in his head. Aeris had warned him about coming back here.

With careful hands, he withdrew the pieces of metal. Fitting them together, he set the completed masterpiece on the nearby desk. It was a huge sword, but without doubt Cloud knew he could wield it. Loki had finished it only hours before Cloud had left.

Underneath the pieces of metal was a belt. Worn brown leather, punctured with potion holders. Clear glass bottles filled ten of the twelve holders. It had been all Aeris had been able to provide in the time she'd been given, Cloud hoped it would be enough to start with. They hadn't even been tested yet. The first one was his. He took it from its place in the belt and twisted off the metal cap, disturbing the clear water inside. It didn't look like anything but normal tap water, except for the tiny yellow flower drifting at the bottom. The buzzing in his head grew louder the longer he held the bottle. Trying to curb the hope that swelled in his chest, Cloud put the bottle to his mouth and tipped it back. As the cool liquid slid down his throat, the buzzing grew to a throb. Warmth spread through his body, to the very ends of his fingers, and a voice called from behind the noise in his head. It was full of anger and malice.

My Son.

And then it was quiet and Cloud suddenly felt alone.

He hadn't noticed the constant feeling of being watched before, not until he couldn't feel it anymore. He let out a loud sigh, mostly of relief but also of fear. Fear that he'd been carrying around for sometime. All those things that he'd been told, all the things he was trying to save people from, they were real and he had been one of them. Was still. There could be no true confirmation until he was at the reactor tomorrow, where her presence was strongest.

Before he went to bed, Cloud counted the vials off. He would need four for the important players, including Genesis, and a number left over for testing and recreation. He couldn't put all the stress on Aeris and her Cetra heritage. Satisfied that he had enough to keep his friends from suffering, Cloud put the belt and vials back in the duffle and kicked it under the bed.

Lying under the covers, Cloud tried not to dwell on how cold it was and how cramped the bed felt after spending so many nights with Genesis. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He watched the blackness of his eyelids, noting when the darkness lifted slightly as someone entered the room. The covers of the bed were pulled over his shoulders and smoothed down.

A deep voice next to his ear said, "You know we cannot be seen to help, no one can know until it is over. Your are on your own now."

The person drew back and walked away. As they left they added a final word.

"We will be watching for your sign."

And then, Cloud was alone and all was dark again. Shivering, he curled into himself and wished he didn't miss Genesis so much.

0

Genesis was lying in his bed, watching the moonlight track its way across his ceiling. He didn't like his bed without Cloud in it. He couldn't sleep. His back was stiff with pain and his arms throbbed.

The moon passed behind clouds and his PHS lit up the room with an artificial glow. Reaching over, Genesis flipped it open.

"Genesis."

Sephiroth's deep voice was not the one he expected to hear. In all honesty, he'd been hoping Cloud would break protocol and call him mid-mission. Genesis looked at the time. 1am.

"Seph? Bit late to chat, don't you think?"

"Genesis," Sephiroth rumbled again.

Genesis began to feel a coldness creep into his body, a heaviness residing in his gut that didn't bode well for the news that was coming. He'd been feeling it all night, haunting him in the form of insomnia.

"What?"

0

Red eyes swept over the rooms of the inn. Nibelheim was always a quite town and it had served his purpose well. The lack of rumour and remote location had kept people believing he was dead and gave him the ability to train his student in secret. A town as sleepy as Nibelheim had many places where secrets things could easily be kept hidden.

Walking to the room number he had been texted, the figure stole inside. There was nothing in the room to suggest a person had been there. The bed was freshly made and nothing was out of place. Lengthy strides carried him to the side of the bed and a golden claw reached underneath, tugging out a non-descript ShinRa duffle. The claw removed the belt and vials tucked away within and dumped the bag at the end of the bed, the clothes piled inside spilling out. He pulled back the covers on the bed, rumpling them just enough.

It was child's play to sneak past the Turks camped out on the first floor. They were wide-awake, planning and discussing. They were worried about the one who'd gone missing. The leader in the corner was calling it in.

The red-eyed thief left the building without a single sound and packed the belt and vials into a box. It was unmarked except for the name and place of the person it would be delivered to. The red-eyed man drove a battered truck to an empty field and took out a phone. With seconds of his message being sent, a large aircraft landed in the field and the red-eyed man boarded. He and the package flew off, leaving nothing of Cloud Strife behind except the duffle of clothes, a few bloody marks in the wilderness around the reactor and the marks of a beast of a motorcycle.


	17. Endgame: The Beginning

 

Cloud watched three figures clad in black suits amble their way up to the reactor. Two of them were arguing in voices loud enough to raise the question of how they’d ever become Turks in the first place. The third and leader was silent and tense. His gaze swept the surrounding area for threats and perhaps something else…something he’d lost in the night.

Two stories up and hidden in the branches of a tree, Cloud perched nimbly on a branch and watched their progress. A smirk stole over his lips as they came closer to the metal building, and he tugged at the brown and green beanie covering his wild hair. Without the corruption of Jenova’s cells, there was no danger in the Turks going into the reactor. They had no reason to notice how she was screaming.

It was giving the blonde quite the headache, even dulled and faraway as it was, but it was a small price to pay for her eventual destruction.

The metal door of the reactor screeched as it opened, the Turks unaware of the trick to get it to slide undone without resistance. The leader and the woman went inside, while Reno, who was without doubt the loudest, got left outside. As the red head wandered around the shell of the metal building, Cloud skidded down to some lower branches for a better look. Blue eyes watched every move, willing his friend to be his usual self and go off the path.

His hands parted the branches that obscured his vision, swaying with the movement of the wind through the leaves. Reno completed another lap of the reactor. The red headed Turk paused at the top of the road and twisted on his heel, wandering off towards the wilderness beyond the roadside.

Moving soundlessly from branch to branch, the blonde tracked the Turks progress. When the Turk tore from the bushes off the road and into the reactor, Cloud knew he had found the blood. Satisfied that things were falling into place, the blonde slipped out of the tree and slid out of sight. The raised voices of Reno and Cissnei carried over the hill, allowing Cloud to avoid their position as they searched the area.

The blonde lost the sound of the Turks at the bottom of the road. Following the tracks left by his partner out of the town, he collected the abandoned truck and drove it to an equally abandoned way station out of Nibelheim. Behind the shed, tucked away under a tarp, a monstrous motorcycle waited for him. It was crafted to perfection, from blueprints he had drawn himself, just like First Tsurugi. Only this beast he had not had a hand in making himself.

With a thunderous roar that had given the idea for its name, Cloud sped away from the sleepy town and the horrors it hid. Though they would not remain hidden for much longer, now that the endgame had begun.

0

Genesis’ head had been aching all day. A relentless pounding on his consciousness like some asshole was knocking on the door to his brain even though he had told them to fuck off. He wasn’t surprised when the aches and pains of his sleepless night were replaced by the hammering on his brain in the morning. Even mako couldn’t cure everything, and that included the splinter lanced through his head and the aching terror that weighed down his heart.

He had grown to hate his PHS more by the hour, first in its interruption of his sleep and then as the delivery system through which the news of his missing protégé was conveyed. Even now as it buzzed with an incoming update, he hesitated before fishing it from his pocket. The small hope that it would say that Cloud had been found had his fingers flicking open the screen.

He stopped dead, halfway to the elevator. He could dimly hear the lift chime as the doors trundled open, but it was nearly lost over the sound of his heart beating from somewhere in his throat. His breath whistled from between his lips and the blurry form emerging from the elevator solidified into two equally heartbroken eyes. Zach looked about as wrecked as Genesis imagined he did, though he had avoided the mirror that morning.

Seph hadn’t tried to spare their feelings with his simply written, ‘they found blood.’

Without prompting, Zack opened the door to his apartment and herded Genesis inside. The redhead went without a fight; a testament to how much Cloud’s disappearance had affected him. Once inside, Genesis trudged his way to the kitchen out of habit and accepted the glass of tap water meekly. It was a first for Genesis, who had never before in his life done something _meekly_.

His mind buzzed and whirled dizzyingly with thoughts of Cloud, everything hurt and he was so tired. He didn’t remember starting to drink the water, let alone finishing it, until he was staring at the empty glass. He was suddenly so incredibly angry. Through the blood rushing in his ears and the pounding that wavered in and out of focus in his head, the glass shattering and falling to the floor seemed inconsequential.

If he’d been less preoccupied with leaving that second to go see Sephiroth, he might have noticed the carefully watchful eyes of Zack and the empty glass vial in the sink. But, Genesis saw nothing beyond that of his need for more information and his burning rage at ShinRa for letting this happen to his protégé.

The time it took to get to Seph’s office passed in a blur, and the pounding in his head only got worse the closer he got. He almost recoiled from the handle when his hand slid around it; it was so cold against his skin.

Jade eyes rose imperiously from the computer screen and the hammering in his head cracked into a full-blown screech. Genesis experienced a flood of rage and hate simmering through his blood, and it was all reflected back at him in his best friend’s eyes.

Pale, shaky and furious, he dropped into a chair and snarled at his friend, “Is there more?”

Sephiroth’s perfectly curved brows rose. If his face was not so carefully marble as to resemble a statue, the General might have been physically taken aback by the question.

“I’m telling you everything as Tseng tells it to me,” the silver-haired Soldier answered, making efforts to seem open and peaceable.

Genesis glowered, his fingers curling around each other to stop the noticeable shaking. He fought past the noise in his head, searching for clarity, and while an even-temper was not his strength, he owed it to Cloud to try. His breath filled his lungs clear and crisp, and fled silently from his lips. The screeching ceased and the pounding receded.

“And what has Tseng been telling the Vice President?” Genesis inquired, gripping the chairs arms softly and crossing his legs.

Sephiroth visibly relaxed, his gaze growing less sharp and watchful. It was as though he had deactivated a very volatile bomb at the last second and come away unscathed. Genesis even managed a smirk at the image.

The General leant back in his chair, sweeping his hair over the back, and shrugged, “That is something you know I have no knowledge of, they are Turks after all.”

Genesis nodded his head sharply, his brows furrowing as pain lanced down his back, chased by a muscle numbing warmth that burned the pain away. He looked up to Sephiroth’s carefully watchful gaze. Genesis was surprised to have hazy memories of similar if different coloured eyes with that exact same expression.

“What?!”

He didn’t mean to snap it out, but it at least brought a small twitch to Seph’s lips as he lost that cautious look.

“The Vice President is already on his way here.”

“Why?”

Sephiroth shrugged, “He’s a smart business man. If we’re thinking it, he’s also thought it, and I imagine he cannot have his Commanders leaving the company to go after a Third Class.”

Sephiroth smiled and tilted his head, “As if that could stop you.”

0

Genesis’ meeting with the Vice President was explosive, but in the end he was grounded and drowned in paperwork. He wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon, not until they had definitive news on Cloud.

“You’d think he’d care more, Cloud’s his brother,” Genesis hissed. He watched the Vice President disappear behind elevator doors, before following his silver-haired friend back into the office.

“Half-brother,” Sephiroth corrected easily, sliding back into his seat. Genesis glared at him and made a rude gesture that communicated quite accurately how much he thought of the relevance of that fact.

“He still called him Cloud,” Genesis argued. He threw his hands up and raked them through his hair, it all fell back into place as soon as the pale digits were back on the arms of the chair.

“He did. He also said searching for one missing Soldier was a waste of the company’s resources and that maybe if you’d trained him better he would be back unharmed by now.”

Genesis huffed and crossed his arms; “You don’t call someone you care nothing for by their first name.”

A hand came up to massage his temples, where the buzzing and pounding and screeching had turned to a dull ache. Bar that, over the last few hours his tiredness, and the pain in his arms and back had faded from his mind. Earlier it had been the only other thing he could think about, aside from the blonde who still took up most of his cognitive abilities. He was pleased the mako was finally kicking in.

Looking over to his friend, he found him mirroring him with a hand on his head and a long-suffering look on his face.

“Headache?” Genesis asked wryly.

The twist of the silver-haired General’s lips and the sudden weariness in his face told Genesis that ‘headache’ was an understatement.

“There’s a Costa Del Sol rave dancing on my brain.”

Genesis chuckled quietly, sinking into the chair and closing his eyes. He startled when the door cracked open and Zack slipped inside the office. He whistled under his breath, just the right side of quiet that Genesis was certain Zack had never shown the aptitude for.

He plinked a coffee cup down by the General’s elbow and sidled his way out again. If it hadn’t been for the purple shirt, the hair, and the whistling, Genesis could’ve been convinced a ghost had left the coffee cup.

With a sigh and a familiar mantle of loneliness settling over him at the thought of an empty bed, Genesis hauled himself out of the chair and saluted his goodbye to Seph.

He stopped inside the door and considered the General taking a sip of the coffee. The climbing brow of the other made Genesis clear his throat and say, “It’s just that Zack hasn’t brought _me_ coffee in three years.”

0

Two nights later, Genesis went to bed that feeling drowsy instead of alert, and as the moon tracked its way across his ceiling, he drifted into dreamless sleep.

He woke again, later, to something shattering in his mind and a piercing scream that ripped him in two. His chest heaved and everything burned, something pulsed and writhed under his ribs like his soul was shredding itself inside him.

Hate bubbled through him, alien hate. It was dreadful and malicious, but the warmth of the sun and smell of Cloud’s apple conditioner and the brightness of his eyes followed it. And over and over it cycled, warring through his senses.

He didn’t remember when it stopped or when he fell back into exhausted sleep. All he knew in the morning was nothing hurt anymore, not his head, not his back, and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so young.

And if he noticed something similar in the eyes of his friends as they did paperwork in the lieu of news in Zack’s apartment, he said nothing of it.


	18. Liberté, égalité, fraternité

Hojo was not accustomed to putting aside his personal experiments on the whim of the Vice President. As far as he knew, the handsomer ShinRa had no concerns with him or his work. Rufus was known to do everything for the company. Still, when he was summoned, he had to respond.

With a put upon sigh, the scientist pulled back from the microscope. There was something wrong with his samples. All of them. Even the strains of Sephiroth's DNA had changed. All of Jenova's cells were degrading; they had completely disappeared from the Commander's blood work and that ShinRa brat Third. His greatest achievement would soon have no more Jenova cells than the common under plate street rat. Sephiroth equal to others! What ridiculous slander. Hojo could not stand for it, he had been practically packed and out the door to Nibelheim when the summons had come.

Though...Tseng would certainly know what that ShinRa brat had stolen from him, and what loyalty did he have to the younger. Rufus was the one he worked for, not the missing Third. Maybe they would let him have the child if they ever found him. After all, from all the reports it certainly seemed like he would be damaged goods by that time. Blood on scene, and all that...Yes, Hojo could do such things with the boy's leftovers.

"Professor," a deep voice intoned from behind him.

Hojo slid the sample out of the cradle of the microscope and put it away safely, unhurried. The hard eyes of the Turk bored into his back and made his hands itch.

"Yes, Tseng, I am on my way. You do not have to escort me."

"The Vice President is waiting."

"Yes, all right, all right."

Hojo turned on his heel and pushed out the door, past the Turk. He shuffled down the hall, smiling a little to himself at his new plan. He was careful not to reveal himself around the Turk though; Tseng sometimes seemed as though he knew exactly what one was thinking.

"How goes that search you're on?"

Tseng sighed behind him, "As you can see, I'm not on it."

"Yes, couldn't find the boy then?"

There was a considerable pause. Hojo continued, "Shame to lose such an asset to the company, the Vice President must be disappointed...That wouldn't happen to be why we're having this little meet?"

"No."

The response was immediate and cold. Everything about Tseng was cold, but that one syllable was unusually frosty. Hojo laughed in his own head.

"What was he like?"

Hojo couldn't see, but he bet for a second Tseng had frozen, surprise etched across his very expressive eyebrows. When the Turk recovered, his tone was as mild as ever.

"I don't understand how you expect me to know?"

Hojo grinned to himself, but kept his voice carefully light. "Come now, Tseng. I thought it was your job to know everybody."

"He-"

"I mean I only know him in the medical sense, which is perhaps the most _intimate_ and....well, _invasive_ way you can know anybody, but it doesn't give the most rounded of pictures. Did he draw your eye?"

Tseng was glaring hard at his back. Hojo could feel it. " _Professionally_ , of course."

"None of that is your concern, Professor."

Hojo schooled his face into a neutral expression; he did so love to be right. The ShinRa brat had been scouted by the Turks, he had to be the vandal and now, he was gone and Hojo might have the joy of exacting retribution on his remains.

The pair arrived at the door to the Vice President's office and Tseng reached out to open it for the scientist. Hojo inclined his head in smug gratitude and entered.

The Vice President was seated at his desk, his PHS buzzing incessantly on the wood, but he seemed occupied with his thoughts. He looked up when Tseng cleared his throat and smirked in Hojo's direction.

"Please take a seat, Professor."

There was a special sort of disdain in his words, and his eyes glinted with something barely restrained. This wasn't just business for the Vice President, this was something else.

Rufus slid a hand across the screen built into his desk, and files bounced into existence across it. Files Hojo recognised, and still Rufus looked at him like he couldn't wait to tear him apart.

"I'm sure you understand that the company cannot ignore this."

0

_Sent them._

Cloud stared down at the text he had just sent, and waited for the inevitable call. He leant against his tarp-covered bike and enjoyed the sunshine filtering through the slates in the old roof. The sound of scuffed shoes echoed in the dingy building and he looked up to find a young girl edging her way towards him across the floor.

She stopped am arms length away and crouched down. "Are you all right, Mister?"

Cloud smiled and clicked his PHS shut. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you a Soldier?" She grinned toothily at him and pointed to the sword peeking out of a duffel bag next to him. She inched closer to him, staring at his face, before crowing, "You are. You got dem eyes."

Cloud nodded and smiled, "I do."

The girl looked him over once again and nodded, she jumped up and started skipping away.

"Hey," he called to her and she stopped and turned curiously. He reached into the duffel and pulled out a slightly crushed flower, bright yellow and soft.

"Someone gave this to me this morning, but I have no where to put it."

The girl nodded sagely and took the flower carefully from him, "I'll take care of it and when you 'ave found somewhere, I'll give it back."

She stuck it carefully in her hair and wandered away. Cloud smiled at the roof and basked in the sun. His phone began to buzz agitatedly.

0

Zack was lounging on Angeal's sofa, listening to Angeal and Genesis argue good-naturedly in the kitchen over the spices in the pasta. Sephiroth punctuated the argument every so often when they called on him to intercede with a non-committal 'I just want to eat lunch at some point this century.'

It could almost be normal, if it wasn't for the absence of his best friend. Zack knew at least he had the luxury of knowing some of truth, but Genesis...that man was suffering. There was no darkness burdening him now, except from the one that Cloud had made and Cloud had been willing to deal with that...or not deal with it, as Cloud wasn't even here and fuck! Zack missed him.

Feeling morose, Zack flipped open his PHS and for the longest time thought about calling, just to know Cloud was okay. His screen lit up with an ID and Zack nearly dropped the phone. He hurried to answer.

"Yes?"

"Are you alone?"

It was that same deep voice from the first time, the same one it was every time, the one that gave Zack a sinking feeling every time he heard because he knew who it was even though it seemed impossible.

"No, should I-"

"No point. He's gone against orders. You'll be getting something soon. Meet me in the church, we'll do what we can."

The line disconnected. A second later his phone buzzed animatedly as files came through, tones of them, labelled and categorised. Zack stared at his phone in horror. In the kitchen, three other phones began vibrating in earnest and Zack bolted off the couch and into the kitchen.

All three First Classes were staring at their phones; no one had dared open a file just yet. Zack skidded to a halt and blurted, "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

0

Genesis glared at Zack, and hadn't stopped glaring since the arrival of several files on his phone. No doubt some of them were the ones his protégé had stolen. Zack had called it insurance, but had yet to explain what the insurance was against or why it came through under Cloud's ID. Angeal had already cracked his phone on finding Zack's file and broken it on finding Cloud's, the extent of Hojo's plans and medical records being too intimate for the honourable Commander to handle. No one had wanted to investigate further, and Zack seemed to already know what the files contained, judging by his expression.

But Zack was one of them, and though Genesis was blindingly angry, the anger lacked the usual poison edge he'd come to associate with betrayal. Zack had his reasons; the puppy had said that over and over again to Angeal but failed time and again to actually say what they were. When Sephiroth asked, as politely as he could considering there was a file with his own name on it and no one wanted to guess what was inside, Zack had looked utterly helpless and said, "I can't, guys. I can't."

And he had looked away, eyes glistening, before he whipped back around and said, "But I know someone who can."

That was how Genesis found himself following Zack as he led the three greatest First Classes to a little worn down church under the plate. Lanterns were clicking on as they approached and the inside was dark, with the warm orange light of lanterns near a door at the back. It was quiet, only their footsteps echoed the cavernous room. There was no one else there.

A hulking shape covered in a tarp was to the side of the door, and Genesis stepped closer to see what it was. The shadows inside the door shifted as Genesis reached for it. The movement drew all their gazes, but the darkness was so thick beyond that even mako couldn't pierce it.

"Valentine?"

Zack sounded unsure, and Sephiroth flicked his eyes to Genesis in sudden recollection of a conversation that seemed an age ago. 'Valentine was supposed to be dead,' but apparently Zack believed not.

The shadows shifted again.

"Sorry, he couldn't make it."

Genesis growled at the voice, but found his eyes blurring with the visceral wave of relief that washed over him. He put a hand against the wall, struggling not to sag against it. He tried not to sob out loud, though he wanted to. The feeling was so fucking pure, it crashed through his barriers and for a second he convinced himself nothing was real anymore. He pulled in a shaky breath and stood upright.

He still wasn't prepared for when a dirty, but unharmed Cloud Strife walked out from clinging shadows and into the lantern light. The blonde pulled a dark beanie awkwardly off his head and tossed onto the tarp, scrubbing a hand through his flattened spikes. Zack let out a quiet, 'Oh, thank Gaia,' while Angeal and Sephiroth stared. The former finally settled on looking stern but expectant, the latter narrowed his jade eyes and put a hand of the hilt of his sword.

Genesis was frozen and whatever stirred in his veins it wasn't anger, not even near it. The relief was still there, but that wasn't all and Genesis couldn't process further than that. Cloud looked at him with a small smile and heartbroken eyes, eyes that didn't expect forgiveness, that couldn't comprehend ever deserving it.

The redheaded Soldier tilted towards his protégé and Cloud braced himself. Genesis grabbed the blonde by the arm, hefting him off balance and pulled him forward. Cloud tripped over his feet and into Genesis' crushing embrace. Arms cinched tight around the blonde, and Cloud felt his ribs shift. The blonde gasped and tentatively settled his arms over broad shoulders, not sure if it was allowed. Genesis tried to hug him tighter; he couldn't let the blonde believe that Genesis felt anything negative towards him. He never wanted to let him go, couldn't bear to see him hurt, and he couldn't stand Cloud to think he didn't care.

"If you ever, ever do something like this again, I'll fucking kill you," Genesis hissed, burying his face in Cloud's soft spikes. The Commander felt wetness drop from his closed lids to Cloud's hair, when the reply that came was something wrenched out of Cloud's lungs along with a choked off breath. A painful and wet and whispered, "I love you."


	19. Exceptions To The Rule

Cloud reluctantly pulled away from Genesis’ tight embrace, unable to ignore the heavy weight of three sets of eyes raising the hairs on his arms. Stepping away, he nervously brushed a hand across his nape and found meeting anyone's eyes, bar Zack’s, a monumental task; Zack was safe, emanating support like most people emanate sweat or BO. The quick flash of a wink that Zack sent his way brushed away Cloud’s emotional turmoil, reminding him of the things he had forgotten while alone; like who he was and how he wasn’t afraid, especially not of these men.

He skated his gaze over each man assembled before him, lingering on Genesis, “What can I do for you?”

Sephiroth growl wasn’t louder than the hiss of masamune being drawn, and Cloud was moving before Zack’s shout could finish echoing around the cavernous room. First Tsurugi slid out of the duffel, and the clang of steel rang and reverberated through his bones. His stance and sword held strong against Sephiroth’s and he couldn’t suppress the tiny smirk that bloomed on his face at Sephiroth’s widened eyes, the audible intake of breath from Angeal, and Zack’s appreciative whistle. A tiny flick behind Sephiroth confirmed that Genesis just looked smug.

Sephiroth relaxed. Only to turn his wrist, flipping the length of masamune around with a grace none could match and swung it towards Cloud’s unprotected side. First Tsurugi flashed over his shoulder and down, countering; a smaller sword detached from its exterior and already checking the weight of Angeal’s own Buster. Cloud grunted as he bore the weight of the large sword, backing away and switching hands with a showy flourish. He bared his teeth and dropped his weight onto the balls of his feet; he waited.

He heard the shift of muscles before he saw them and adjusted, ready to take the Angeal and the follow up from the General. He had barely tensed before the rasp of another sword filtered into the quiet. It soared down to embed in the boards, wobbling before settling upright and crimson, between them.

Genesis sashayed past his two best-friends and set an elbow on the pommel, “Yes, his sword is very shiny,” he said, condescendingly, “but we came here for an explanation and I would like one, now.”

Cloud put First Tsurugi back in its duffel cover, settling down against Fenrir, a tarped and tied monstrosity behind him.

“Step into my office,” he said to Genesis’ back and gestured to the empty pews and dusty floor in invitation, while Genesis shot a look over his shoulder that spoke of many things unsaid; not all of them bad, and much irritation. It made Cloud smile; and if his fingers grazed over his mouth to check, then Genesis was the only one who saw and his eyes softened at the sight.

With carefully composed faces, swords slid home and Sephiroth and Angeal took to the floor each in their own style; Sephiroth with panther-like grace and Angeal like a boulder that had just discovered it could move but wasn’t quite sure what do with that. Zack plopped, because he was Zack; by Gaia, Cloud had missed him. There was this irrational feeling welling in his chest: a want to crawl over to his friend and curl up in his lap, and play video games, and forget, and never let go of him. It was similar feeling that had propelled him into choking out the truth onto Genesis’ shoulder, but with a shorter list. He cleared his throat of the knot inside it and watched as Genesis plucked Rapier out of the floor and settled at his side.

Warmth flooded his body, at his shoulder and down his ribs; he glanced to the side like he couldn’t be sure it was real. Genesis’ eyes were expectant; curiosity pasted over hurt and the pain of loss, but a smile lingered at the corner of his mouth and it was relieved. It made Cloud feel lower than the trash in the Wall Market gutter.

“Where have you been?” Genesis asked, before anyone else could get a word out. He spoke it quickly; brusquely, because Cloud knew Genesis would understand everything else he’d done, except the reason he’d let them believe he was less than alive.

And it seemed a simple question on the outside, but Cloud had no simple answers to give, so he said instead, “I work for ShinRa,” and blushed when he couldn’t sort through all the plans and days past to figure out what to follow it with. Being in the presence of these men was dizzying in a way that was so far removed from the dizzying it had been when he was a no name cadet; the scent of Genesis’ conditioner sent the room spinning, and seeing Zack smile; or that weary fondness from Angeal; or even the casual avalanche that was interacting with Sephiroth, it was home-coming in the most terrifying way. Would they take him back? Would he ever deserve it if they did?

“Funny, we do too,” Sephiroth mused, his dark eyes holding deliberate antagonism at bay. Cloud blinked, snapping out of his head, though the guilt party never quite went away.

He shook his head, “I work for Rufus ShinRa, my brother, not the company.”

“And yet you turned down the Turks,” Sephiroth shot back, and Genesis tensed beside him but didn’t intervene. Cloud was grateful for it; someone ought to be less forgiving of what he’d done.

“Did you look through the files I sent?” He said, shifting topic and glancing anxiously over again at Genesis; none of their files were walks in the park, but some were worse than others. Finger curled between his and squeezed, “Some of them.”

Cloud nodded, processing. “It’s hard to explain. I don’t know what you know or what you might’ve guessed. The files are Hojo’s records; as well as some other, less current, scientists’; the reason I left was Jenova: the calamity, the alien entity that bonded to our cells through mako and was poisoning you.”

He tracked his gaze across all of them and stopped on Sephiroth, “You must have felt her absence, and I know you felt her die.”

The General didn’t flinch but something in his expression tightened and then gave way.

“Anyway, all this can be confirmed in the records.”

He looked at his feet, “My brother…that’s where this starts and I cannot tell all of it because I don’t have that right, but when he found me, he asked me if I wanted to be hero and I did. I do.”

He sighed and sent a smile towards Zack, who beamed back. “I want to be the kind of hero who saves his friends and the people he loves,” He flicked his eyes to look at Genesis, whose thumb stroked across his skin, “That’s why I left, and that’s why I came back. I don’t know how much you were ever supposed to know, but you deserve at least to know this.”

Silence settled over them, except for the shuffling of Zack as he crawled over to Cloud’s other side and fell against him, heaving a sigh and planting an awkward kiss on the blonde’s shoulder. Genesis reached across Cloud to whack him and mouthed ‘mine’ with a vehemence Cloud really didn’t think he deserved. The hand in his tightened again as if making an argument on that point.

“What happens next? Is it over?”

It had taken a long time for Angeal to speak; but now that he had, Cloud could not doubt their belief of his story, what little he had managed to piece together for them anyway. Cloud shrugged the shoulder Zack had not collapsed on.

“I don’t know. Jenova was the most immediate threat and once she was gone, Tseng and Rufus had their own plans for dismantling the company,” he shrugged again, lulled by the warmth of both sides into a state where even the crushing guilt had taken a backseat.

“Dismantling the company?”

Even Genesis raised a brow at that one.

“Only all the important parts,” Cloud said with a smile and squeezed Genesis’ hand, as all will to move slowly slipped away.

0

Eventually, the group of Soldiers disbanded; their absence from the company and their quarters something they couldn’t risk while the tension was still riding high from Cloud’s disappearance, though that had less to do with one of their own going missing than the fuss Genesis kicked up about it. Cloud stayed slumped against his bike; though he blinked awake when Zack left, the not so subtle head pat a major contributing factor.

Genesis stayed much longer though; dreadful unease settling over him at the sight of the purple stains under his protégé eyes and the bruises on his arms that he’d been too caught up to notice before. Cloud waved him away and promised to meet him at his apartment and Genesis didn’t question exactly how he’d get in; at this point he was certain nowhere was safe from the blonde provided he had the motivation.

And when Cloud was alone again, he opened his phone and read the text that had come through right before the Soldiers had walked through the doors.

_Report immediately._

He snapped his phone shut and slipped it away. He had promised Genesis; End Game, the Advent Plan, all of it could wait. One night wouldn’t matter, just one night.

But he had a stop to make first.

0

The orange light still glowed through the frosted glass of the windows, the door barely making a sound as he pushed it open. Sitting in the window was a glass bottle, a yellow flower sprawling brightly across the bottom. A second bottle rested on the counter, another flower inside. Cloud crossed the room to inspect it; he had only given one flower to this place.

“Do you like it? The bottles keep them fresh,” Loki’s voice drifted from the hallway and he sauntered into the room, with legs as long as his every stride looked so unhurried as to saunter. He tapped the bottle cap with a finger and a secret smile.

“I got this one today, from a wee little thing. Afraid she might loose it before it got back to her friend.”

Loki’s gaze flicked up to meet Cloud’s; his lashes cast shadows over his high cheekbones and darkened his eyes lit with phosphor. “Take it, I know you need it.”

“There’s no one in this world more dangerous than you,” Cloud said with assurance, taking the bottle of the counter and tucking it away. Loki grinned with a certain viciousness and Oh! Cloud had seen that look before, in the mirror, in training with Zack, and with Genesis. A delightful challenge – that was what Loki had discerned from his words. The weapons smith leaned over the counter and idly brushed his fingers through Cloud’s dirty spikes.

“There’s no one in this world more dangerous than _you_ ,” and as it stood, Cloud was inclined to believe him.

0

One night, just one night; Genesis could have one night of Cloud, of understanding, of – Gaia help him – holding him again, and THEN he could be justifiably angry; and if tomorrow came and he wasn’t angry, then honestly he probably wouldn’t really mind all that much.

Gaia! Cloud was alive!

And he was hurt.

Not on the outside, not much anyway, but Genesis saw the wildness of his eyes, the storms that roiled there. It was hard for Genesis to think of himself as the wounded party, not when Cloud looked like that.

Still some spiteful part of him reveled in it, he hated that part but it thrived in the face of Cloud’s misery. It clawed vindictively at his words, trying to lace them with acid and hurt. Didn’t they both already hurt enough?

That question alone, settling as it had in his mind, resolving itself into a motivation, a hope. It was enough to make Genesis wonder how much of this was really him and how much of it was his friends – all those years, something had to stick – and how much of it was Cloud?

The door to balcony banged open and a lithe, blonde body came tumbling through. It froze immediately, as soon as the door was shut once again; and Genesis was sure Cloud didn’t want him to see, but he was shaking.

Genesis didn’t even think, had never been able to think properly when it came to Cloud anyway, he just crossed the room and took Cloud by the wrist. The momentary flinch that ducked across Cloud’s face hit Genesis in the chest like someone had wrapped their fist around his heart and squeezed. Fury welled up inside him.

“I would never hurt you,” he spat, angry but not at Cloud and unable to tamp down on the feeling.

“I know,” Cloud’s voice was barely above a whisper, to Genesis he was the only thing he could hear.

“Then why do you look so afraid?”

Genesis fought for grip on the over-flowing well of anger and fear and the crushing force of love that kept rising like a tide in his throat, all of it clamouring to get out.

Cloud gently removed his hand from his wrist and pushed him back. His eyes were so huge and lost and weary in his face, it was tragedy to remember how young he was supposed to be.

“Because I am afraid,” he answered simply, “I am afraid of me, and of you. When it comes to this minute here and every minute that follows it; there’s nothing I fear more than that.”

Genesis held his breath as Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass bottle, a single yellow flower practically glowing at the bottom. He held it out.

“You’re a great man, Genesis; and great men don’t give second chances.”

Genesis took the bottle, tracing the cool glass with his pale fingers, “Then what is this?”

Cloud smiled a small, tight smile. “It’s hope; you made an exception for me once and trained me, maybe you could make another and love me.”

Genesis plunked the bottle down before he dropped it in the rush to grasp Cloud’s hands and hold the captive, so he wouldn’t grab his shoulders and shake him.

“It is too late for that, I’m afraid,” he murmured, pulling the small blonde into his chest and talking into his hair, “That exception had already been made; I’m not sure how you missed it.”

The tremoring returned to Cloud’s limbs and he snarled into Genesis’ shirt, “That was before!”

Genesis’ fingers smoothed through Cloud’s hair, untangling snarls and deciding that the best course of action after this conversation was a long shower for both of them; both because Genesis wasn’t going to be able to bring himself to let go anytime soon.

“No, my love,” Genesis corrected, “That was always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not updating, but I have now.
> 
> Next chapter we will return to plans and actions and nefarious plots, but today we fluff and cry over Cloud. Good? Good.


	20. The Fall of ShinRa

_Report Immediately._

_Two unread messages._

Cloud turned the screen of his PHS off and set it to the side of the sink. The shower beat down behind the glass screen; opulently large and possessing of divine water pressure, Genesis humming enticements at him from underneath it.

Stripping out his clothes, and vowing to throw them out at his nearest convenience, the blonde pulled open the door, hopping with bare feet across the cold tile and into Genesis' groping hands. 

Long, strong fingers danced down his spine, lingering over the curve of his ribs. Genesis' slick skin kissed his teasingly as the red head made a considering sound and frowned. Cloud fought off a blush at the careful inspection.

"Angeal will go spare when he finds out how thin you've gotten." 

"Road food hardly compares to the way you guys eat. With metabolisms like this it's no wonder half the Soldier regiments are outstanding chefs." 

Genesis bent his head into Cloud's neck, feeling his voice reverberating through his skin as it tapered off into a sigh. He scraped his teeth over the blonde's bobbing Adam's apple and up to jaw to suckle a mark under its curve. Cloud inhaled audibly, a moan caught in his throat, and strained between Genesis' arms. 

The spray rained over his face and Genesis hushed him, trailing a calming over his back and down over the dimples above his bottom and sliding all the way to the tops of his thighs and back. He traced up to his shoulders and held him close, their bodies aligning.  

Genesis combed his fingers through wild blonde hair, eyes glittering with a terrifying tenderness. "You got tall."

Cloud glanced into his eyes, no longer having to crane back or settle for somewhere around his nose. He only had to lean up to kiss him. Tucking the blonde under his chin didn’t quite work the same.

Cloud touched the hollow of Genesis’ throat, skittering his fingers over his collar and down the line of his biceps. He stopped, and started again, this time tracing down the other man’s chest following the rivulets of water. Genesis groaned and pressed into his touch, and Cloud felt the line of his cock against him.

“I’m not a cadet anymore,” he replied, grinding their hips together to feel that heat and weight press against him once more. Sparks jolted through his gut and his hands clamped onto the other man’s arms. The heat died quickly, and he gave a keen of disappointment. Genesis’s chuckle rumbled through both their chests and he agreed with affection, “No, you’re not.”

Cloud let Genesis grab his thighs and hoist him up, tightening his legs around his hips. A burst of heat surged through his body as their cocks rubbed and slid together; his gasp was swallowed by the press of Genesis’ mouth against his own.

Their tongues curled together, and set Cloud’s body alight with desire. Looping his arms around Genesis’ broad shoulders, he sunk his teeth into a full bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue, his hips rocking of their own accord in search of friction. Pulling apart, Genesis hoisted Cloud higher, bringing him closer, and the blonde increased his pace, grinding down harder and harder. Tasting the slick of the younger’s skin, Genesis mouthed along his taut throat, sucking and biting down to make Cloud moan with abandon. The blonde’s head tipped back, knocking against the wall.

“Not enough. Genesis, it’s not enough,” he whined, the desperate pitch of his voice zinging through Genesis’ blood and straight to his cock. The redhead’s hips jerked forcefully, and he slammed them both into the tiled wall. His arms locked either side of Cloud’s head and he rolled his body into the blonde’s.

Cloud’s weight started to slip.

Genesis growled and gripped his leg with vicious intent.

“You want more, you’d best hold on.”

Cloud panted, squeezing the hold he had on Genesis’ waist. The elder nodded and put his hand back on the wall. The first slick scrape of their bodies made Cloud’s collected breath punch out of him, with a surprised ‘Ah!’

Genesis grinned into his neck, all the more determined to make the younger feel good when it was clear it had been awhile since he had touched himself, let alone let anyone else do so. He set a slow pace, but a relentless, driving one. Every second burnt through Cloud, arousal buzzing through his veins and pulling moans and gasps and garbled words from deep inside his chest. His thighs ached with tension but it was nothing compared to the need building inside him.

“Please, Genesis…” his sentence trailed off into a terrible, needy sound, as the pressure rose and – “Fuck” – his body started to shake.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Genesis murmured in his ear and Cloud keened, his body tightening and trembling. Pleasure burst within him, sliding through his limbs like liquid gold and he came between them, a splatter of white marking his throat with enthusiasm.

Genesis groaned into his throat, his teeth indenting the skin, and unhooked the blonde’s legs, supporting Cloud until they could hold his weight. They shifted back under the spray, trading languid kisses and eventually found the will to remove themselves from each other and the shower.

Stumbling into the bedroom, they collapsed in the middle of the bed, only pausing to slip on some pants before settling down. Cloud closed his eyes and tried to forget about the phone he’d deliberately left behind, and snuggled into Genesis’ chest.

One night. He could have one night.

*

Cloud tossed and turned in Genesis’ arms, his slumber both fitful and light. The redheaded Commander trailed patterns over the skin of back to soothe him, manhandling the boy into being the little spoon so that he might finally calm. The elder man felt the deepening rise and fall of his protégé’s breaths and tucked his face into the smooth neck.

There was a pounding on the door that had Cloud’s serene face scrunching and Genesis slid his arms from around the boy’s body, padding out of the room and to the door before Cloud could surface back into consciousness. He pulled the door open with a certain ferociousness and glared down at the person waiting on the other side.

A Turk trainee stood before him, with sharp eyes and sharper features. He looked familiar.

“Good evening, Commander,” he greeted coolly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “I’ll need to be collecting Cloud Strife. There has been an emergency summons.”

Genesis glowered at the trainee, eyes lingering on his straight set shoulders and easy stance. He really was loosing his touch.

“What makes you think he’s here?”

The trainee’s eyes shifted minutely, enough for Genesis to infer that he didn’t know for sure but orders were orders. Then, his eyes flew to a spot over Genesis’ shoulder. Heat rolled off the body currently slinging arms around his hips and leaning sleepily on his shoulder.

“What do you want, Hiro?”

If Genesis had Rapier to hand, he would have had it at the trainee’s throat for waking the blonde, who was barely functioning, his words lilting with the telltale slur of his home accent.

Cloud’s body pressed along his back and his face burrowed into Genesis’ nape sighing out a little less groggily, “Better yet, what can I pay you to make you go away?”

Hiro’s smirk grew into fruition and the keen intelligence in his eyes sparkled, but it shuttered itself away quickly. Orders were orders.

“You have been summoned. You have to report.”

Cloud detached himself from Genesis, and the Commander already missed the feeling. The blonde gripped the door and scowled.

“I know it’ll be a problem when Tseng’s standing where you are,” he said with a challenging glint in his eyes. Hiro shifted uncomfortably and Cloud saw it. He smiled, a little meanly, at the Turk and let the door swing shut.

“Good night, Hiro.”

The door clicked shut and Cloud pressed a confused kiss to Genesis’ cheek – confused because, in the exhaustion, he missed Genesis’ cheek altogether and hit somewhere closer to his ear. Genesis pecked him on the lips playfully and pushed him back towards the bedroom.

A rumble of thunder broke over the building. Cloud stopped in his tracks. Another roar came seconds later, louder and clearly not thunder, and the walls started to shake. The windows rattled in their frames and the floor swayed beneath their feet. Making a grab for his uniform, the blonde Soldier whipped open the door onto a very unimpressed looking Hiro.

“You were saying about an emergency.”

*

Everything was moving; vibrating with a dizzying intensity and the roar died away to an eerie clanking that rose faintly from the foundations of the building. Tripping along the halls, Cloud tumbled into Rufus’ office, Genesis and Hiro on his heels.

The Vice-President of ShinRa cocked a shotgun at the door, eyes unmoving from the scrolling text on his monitor. He holstered it back inside his coat when Cloud coughed pointedly, fingers dancing across the screen as faded to black. Then, he looked up.

Cloud glanced wildly at the other man, “We need to go!”

Rufus smiled thinly, “I was only waiting for you, little brother.”

The vibrations stopped abruptly, and all was quiet again.

Tseng materialized down the hall, a band of Turks, and Sephiroth, Angeal, and Zack behind him. He gave Cloud a disapproving look and stepped into the room, leading the line of Turks over to Rufus’ side.

“Now that we are all here,” he intoned mildly, with a deliberate glance in Cloud’s direction. The blonde checked the look and raised his chin in defiance, his Soldier compatriots smiling slightly at the response. The group fanned out around the room, and waited for instruction.

Hiro drifted away to join the Turks, to the side of Reno, and Cloud found himself flanked by Genesis and Zack. Angeal and Sephiroth are out of his sight, standing to the back of the room, still he can sense the fierce glare Sephiroth has leveled at the Vice President, more so in the way Rufus looked coolly back.

Tension drew lines between them, building barriers through the room, and Cloud seemed to be only one able to traverse them. He stepped up to the great desk, and stopped before Rufus, who leant against the front of it.

“What was that?”

The look that passed between Tseng and Rufus made the hair on the back of Cloud’s neck stand up in alarm. The blonde moved closer to the Vice President and murmured lowly, “You never told me how this would happen if we got this far.”

Rufus' eyes flicked to him, and his mouth pulled up a little in the corner. His hand wrapped around Cloud's arm and squeezed a little. Cloud's eyes flashed down to it, and then back up to his brother's. Slowly, he nodded, and backed off.

The Vice President waved a hand towards Tseng and the Turk signalled to Reno and Hiro. The two left the room and stood guard beyond the door. Tseng held up a file, laying it open on the desk. Cloud's eyes ran quickly over it, before he walked over to the glass wall and looked over the north side of the complex. He could see the reactor spitting energy through the north tower at the edge of the training grounds. It glowed the same vibrant green as half the eyes in the room, and then sputtered, the green channels shutting down.

"Professor Hojo was taken into custody." Tseng was talking. "However, this is no longer the case. We need to secure the building and find the Professor; no doubt he has some terrible surprise in store. I know many of you are familiar with his work."

He cast some dark glances towards the Soldiers.

"I will stay to protect the President."

Sephiroth's keen gaze flickered over to Tseng. "You really should call him the Vice President."

Tseng's lips quirked, and he said nothing.

Rufus's gaze swept across the room, and he nodded at the remaining Turks, "I want you to find Hojo."

Then, he looked to the General, his Commanders, and their Lieutenant, "I want you to protect the people of this company."

Lastly, he looked to Cloud, who was still staring out the window, a thoughtful pucker between his brows. "And I want you to destroy any remnants of his work."

Suddenly, the floor beneath them tremored again, and there came the sound of distant clanking again. Cloud turned away from the window, the sky behind him dark. The lights struggled to hold their light, flickering through the rooms.

"I don't think the Professor is attacking the building," he said, pointing to the dark tower on the horizon, "I think he's going for reactors."

The floor rumbled, the glass in the windows rattling, and Cloud looked to the floor like he could see right through it. He glanced up again, with a grim look of realisation.

"And the plate."

*

The dark shape of a wolf dashed over the track of the training grounds; its pelt writhing with shadow, impossibly fast, and with teeth rimed in green tinged saliva. Another tore out of the ground beside it, materialising from nothing into being. And another. They dashed off towards the edges of the ShinRa compound, some splitting off to leap over walls and into the streets. People scattered, barricading themselves inside, whimpering behind ornate glass doors.

The beasts pawed at the ground, sniffed the air, and with ferocious growls took off for the bowels of the plate, slipping into grates and manholes with the consistency of smoke.

*

Cloud looked to his brother, to find his brother looking back. The elder raised one perfectly curves, silver-blonde brow. Cloud pointed to Turks, "You, find Hojo. Detain him, if you can, destroy everything if you can't."

"Zack," his best friend nodded, shifting his stance in readiness, "Get to under the plate, make sure Aeris is safe and do the same for as many people as possible."

"Angeal, Genesis, you've got the generators. Collect as many Soldiers along the way as possible, more three reactors go down and the others will siphon off too much extra energy that they'll overload. When that happens there'll be no saving the plate."

Pride sparkled in his mentor's eyes, and Angeal looked amused at being ordered around by a Soldier First but Cloud knew those orders would be followed.

Cloud glanced a little warily at the General, those green eyes narrowed in challenge.

"General..."

Cloud swallowed.

"The Professor's all yours. Give him hell."

The Turks had already skulked out of the room, and Zack had followed their lead. Sephiroth disappeared next, and the blonde Soldier wheeled around to face his brother and Tseng. He pointed at them, eyes darting across their mutually cross-arms and amused expressions.

"You...do as you do."

"And what will you do?" Genesis asked, pulling him outside the room and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Me? I'm going to fight some monsters."

He returned Genesis kiss with one of his own, slipping his hands around the Commander's waist, letting a weight fall from his palm to nestle in the pocket below. He withdrew his hands, patting the waiting dark-haired Commander on the shoulder, and ran from the upper floors, making for the lowest point of the ShinRa building.

The clanking grew louder and louder, the foundations shaking violently, sending plaster raining down along the stairwell. Cloud tripped down the stairs, old and so rarely used that even the cleaning crew didn't see the point of maintaining them. There was the hiss of smoke from underneath the heavy door; it hadn't been opened in a long time, the rotating dial stuck fast. With mako strength, it moved with a whine, provoking a sharp hiss and a howl from the other side.

Cloud drew First Tsurugi from its sling, the door swinging inwards with a groan. The shadow monsters blazing eyes turned his way, its teeth caught within a tangle of coloured wiring. It growled and unclamped its jaws, saliva dripping from its maw to eat like acid at the ground. It paw raked at the ground, claws sharp and long, and the muscles of its legs coiled and released like spring, and it jumped towards him. He swung his sword, cutting through the air, slicing the monster in half. It vanished beneath the metal of his blade, and reformed behind him, already dashing for his unprotected side. Cloud split it right through the middle of its head, dark blood dripping off the blade and floating away in black shadows. The monsters body flaked away into green mist, a fading howl echoing through the air.

Four more howls answered it, lost in the depths of the walkways and mechanics of the central pillar. The world shuddered, and the clanking picked up pace. Cloud hoisted First Tsurugi back into the holster and stepped further into the humming center. Whatever that sound was, it wasn't good.

*

 "Incoming!"

Genesis heard the shout from the above; the group of Seconds perched around the rim of the reactors walkway keeping watch over the battleground, calling out the alert with impeccable timing. The shadow monsters ran into sight from nothing a few yards their away, their speed and hungry claws kicking up trails of dirt behind them. There was a flash of steel in the corner of the Commander's eye, and Angeal appeared next to him, a grim smile on his face.

"Reactor Six is being led by a Second."

He nodded in the direction of the billow of green, and the disorganised Soldiers at its base, "Go. I'll take there of this."

Sheathing Rapier, Genesis clasped the other Commander's arm and sped off towards the mob of Seconds and Thirds comprising the battalion for Reactor Six.

The black-haired Commander ordered his men to brace for the first wave. The shadow monsters hit their ranks like bullets with teeth, and Genesis could hear the screams from across the field. He shut his eyes and sent a prayer to the Goddess, hopefully they were sounds of the beasts as they died on Soldier steel.

"Who is in charge here?" He demanded, skidding to a stop, pulling Rapier from its sheathe to glisten a wet red. The huddle of Soldiers turned as one and a helmeted Soldier stepped forward.

"I am, Sir. Soldier Second Class Kunsel, Sir."

"Your men, Soldier, are in disarray, there is no watch, you have Thirds on the front line when you should, at least, have pairs, and we have no idea when those monsters may turn our way. If you're looking for something to do, maybe start there."

"Sir, with all due respect, Soldier First Henley was in charge. He got taken out by those shadow wolves, along with half out battalion. We can't spare enough men to man a watch group, or to pair the men."

Genesis' eyes glinted and he hefted Rapier to lie flat-side on his shoulder. "You can spare them now. I'll join the ground force."

The helmeted head cocked, men already hurrying to fulfill the Commanders orders.

"Sir..." The Soldier Second broke off as the call came from above.

"SECOND WAVE!"

The Soldier Second grabbed a gun from the ammunition cache and loaded it. He stood to Genesis' side and sighted the charging creatures.

"Might have more luck with this."

Genesis didn't have time to ask what he meant.

*

The clanking had grown into a bellow, the air turning hot and stale and smelling foul. The carcasses of two of the monsters melted into mist behind the blonde as he moved cautiously through the metal walkways cut with rails and stairs and support stations surrounding the central pillar. Disconcerted, Cloud had to stop as he heard again the echo of whispering voices floating through the darkened space. Something metal dropped ahead, clanging loudly against the floor, and Cloud ducked across the top a set of stairs going down. Stealing back against the opposite railing. Below him was the central disk, the platform the upper half of pillar had been built around, connections to every end of the pillar sprouting from its circumference. Shadows moved around it.

He could hear them under the roar and shaking of the pillar and whatever they were doing to it, a giggling gleefulness soaking through their murmurings that twinged a memory at the back of Cloud's mind. He crawled closer to the edge of the walkway, peering over the side.

Their skin was so pale it was nearly translucent and not in the somewhat healthier way Sephiroth's was. Their hair was white and waved through the air like silk through water, possessing a life of its own. The veins beneath their skin glowed green or ran deep black. There were two of them, two copies. Twins.

"Ren and Fen, it would've been kinder of the Turks to kill you."

A wolf howled in the dark, but the twins ignored it. With blood crusted fingers, they methodically poured purified mako into thin-glassed bottles and placed them equidistant along the edge of the disk. A pile of materia, just enough for one per bottle, clinked together atop a bag. The clanking and rumbling came from the support shaft down the side of the disk, separated into two halves, materia mixed with mako eating its way along both. A test run.

The shadow wolf from before growled, closer then before, and Cloud looked away from the Twins horrific visages and the progress of their task to meet blazing, glowing eyes at the other end of the catwalk. He unleashed First Tsurugi, as quietly as possible, and glanced back down. Fen met his eyes dazedly, a lazy smirk curling dreamily along his lips.

"Sick him, boy!"

Cloud shot to his feet and swung for the monster.

*

Genesis panted, wiping sweat from his face, pulling his coat over to cover the claw slash on his side. Second Class Kunsel looked worse for wear, and their men were injured at best and dead otherwise.

"I've killed two, maybe three, and compared to the rest of us, that's saying something," the Commander panted out, sticking his blade into the ground. Medics ran back and forth during the lapse, carrying as many wounded back inside the building as they could.

"I tried to tell you, Sir. No normal steel can slice these suckers. We're all out of luck."

Genesis spat onto the ground and picked up Rapier, biting out a sharp smile. "Are you giving up, Soldier?"

Kunsel adjusted his helmet and reloaded, "No, Sir. Just praying for a miracle."

The Commander realigned his stance, and felt tension ripple through the men, felt the dark encroaching before he even heard the call of 'Incoming!' Genesis readjusted his grip, checked the closest incoming creature as his, and ran to meet it. Six Soldiers followed, he lost sight of them among the black shadow and spray of blood that overtook his senses minutes later. He could hear a roar in his ears, beating like a heart but humming too like the engines of a plane. Lights wheeled in his vision, and he thought it must be trick of the mako in his system. He hacked at the wispy shadow, batted away claws and teeth, caught a scratch down his chin and shoved his sword deep into the wolf things throat. It disintegrated.

Behind it, another lay in waiting. It pounced to the side, while Genesis still held his sword where the other wold had perished on it. It dived for him, closing in on his throat, its eyes furiously hungry and locked on his.

A shot echoed through the air. Something whizzed past his ear and buried itself into the eyeball of the beast. It tore right through its body and into the beast behind, they both fell and flaked away. Th wave died away, and the Commander turned and was greeted by a flag of red lowering a gun, the likes of which he had only ever heard of in legends.

Pale skin and red eyes peeked over a rim of wine red, a golden gauntlet glistened in place of the left hand. The stranger inclined his head seriously in Genesis' direction. Genesis sheathed Rapier and walked over to the man, eyes narrowed in thought.

"You have the bearing of a Turk. The weapon of one too, if a little fancier."

The red-cloaked man regarded him silently, one his dark brows raised ever so slightly. Eventually, he said in a quiet, deep voice, "It is considered polite to thank someone when they save your life."

Genesis smirked at the man, "Oh is that what did. Seems like you just prolonged our inevitable deaths."

The man returned his smirk, "I have heard a lot about you, Commander Rhapsodos."

"You must be Valentine. Come to die with the rest of the gang. These weapons don't do shit against Hojo's shadow motherfuckers."

Valentine shrugged, reloading his gun. Kunsel jogged over from the middle point between Reator Six and Seven, ending a conversation with a greasy-looking blonde man, and gestured in his direction, "The pilot's going to take more of wounded, get them to a sanctuary in Slums." He looked confusedly in Valentine's direction, before deciding to let it go. "Reactor Five, Three, Eight, Two, and Seven are still holding. Four's being resupplied right now, and we're...well Sir, I imagine you know how we're doing."

"Good work, Soldier."

Kunsel nodded and swapped his gun for a broadsword, swinging it idly through the air to get used to the grip. "If only we could actually kill these things. Right now, we're just playing with shadows."

Genesis caught the red eyes of Valentine and saw the deep intelligence inside them. They called to him. There was an answer to this. There had to be. Genesis tore his gaze away and looked out to the empty battleground. In minutes, possibly in seconds, the creature would rise again and how many would survive another wave, or another, or another? Genesis didn't like their odds.

 _Motherfucking shadows_ , he thought to himself and stopped suddenly. His eyes alighted with an idea, and he whirled on Kunsel. "Have any of the other stations tried materia yet?"

Kunsel reeled back in surprise and stammered, "I don't - I think Two tried Firaga. It scared them off, but they came back with more and ran right through the flames. What are you thinking, Sir?"

"I'm thinking shadows can't rise in the light."

"Sir, for that you'd need a light materia. They're beyond rare, I've never met anyone who has one."

Valentine shifted silently, and his eyes flicked to meet Genesis' and then down to the pocket of his coat. "I have."

Genesis slipped his hand inside and felt the cool weight of materia roll into his palm. He pulled it out, and opened his hand. It danced with power, incandescent, practically charged already. Genesis checked the smirk on Valentine's face.

He should've known.

*

Sephiroth found tracked Hojo to the top of the central pillar, peering down below, muttering to himself. The General crept up quietly behind him, the hiss of Masamune being drawn barely a whisper. Looking over the edge, he saw Cloud Strife below, pulling his own sword free from the disintegrating body of a wolf. A pair of twins, obviously altered by the scientist before him, snapping at each other below him. One drew a knife and advanced on Strife.

Raising Masamune, he lined it up with the back of the scientist and pushed it forward. Before it could cloth or skin, the Professor stopped muttering and said calmly, "I wouldn't do that, boy."

The blade stilled a breath away from piercing the man.

"Why not?"

"I could list so many reasons for that, dear boy. I'll start with: I'm the one who made you what you are, and end with: the ShinRa child will be dead before your sword passes through my skin, and I don't mean Rufus."

Sephiroth watched a trickle of blood spot the back of the Professor's white lab coat. "Your creations can't match the skill of Genesis' protégé, those two won't last ten minutes."

"No, they won't, but it always pays well to know your enemies. Cloud Strife is hero, and he has the complex of one. He'll give his best defense to the ones he loves, he'll go alone to the most dangerous battle, and he'll die for the good of all."

The tip of the sword tore through the white coat and Hojo sighed at the inconvenience.

"What have you done?" Sephiroth ground out.

"The twins bodies are in perfect rhythm, since birth they were in tune to each other's movements and decisions. It makes them a formidable team. Naturally, it only took some minor tinkering to match that rhythm to Strife's."

Hojo grunted as Fen was knocked to the ground by Cloud, and his knife skittered away. Ren dived at Cloud and was batted to the ground by the flat side of First Tsurugi. Cloud twitched as Fen rolled and took up his knife again.

"I found traces of a natural mako source in Strife's bloodstream. His blood samples, with the markers of the mako, were used in a transfusion, along with refined mako and Jenova cells, useless now of course," he said bitterly.

He paused and watched the happenings below, and Sephiroth twisted his sword in warning.

"You see how Strife anticipates every move, but has yet to strike more than a glancing blow. I like to think he knows, ever if he can't articulate, that if he kills them the force of the mako fusing them together will blow them apart once severed. Their blood echoes Cloud's, their beings resonate with his, if he rejects them..."

Sephiroth cast an eye below and sneered, "Those materia were just for show."

Hojo smiled, teeth yellow and crooked, "There is more than one way to get things done."

Masamune pressed a little deeper.

"You've yet to give me a reason not kill you."

"My dear boy, I'm the one with the cure."

*

Cloud knocked the knife from Fen's hand for the third time, leaving a trail of red dripping down from the boy's fingers. Facing the twins in battle, one sided as it seemed to be, had dread curling in his stomach. Whether it was the memory of the twins and what they done or something new and infinitely worse, was not something he had the leisure of figuring out. They had knocked off six of the eight bottle of mako in their tussling, and the foundations were holding steady.

Glancing upwards, he could see light from ground hatch at the top of the pillar, spilling onto two figures on the top platform. Sephiroth with his sword against Hojo.

"Good, kill him," he snarled, and his attention darted back to Ren, who had picked up one of the last remaining bottles and threw it with deadly accuracy at Cloud. Raising the flat of his sword, the bottle smashed against it and dripped to the ground. The steel, collected from scared sites around Gaia, the last pieces donated by the last champion of the Goddess, could withstand almost anything. It would never rust, never break, or scratch. Yet it couldn't seem to connect with more the surface skin of his adversaries.

Cloud's blood buzzed with the thrill of battle, his reflexes heightening, his reaction time lessening. Every time the twins moved, he could feel it. There was tug inside him and suddenly his focus narrowed to only them, and they couldn't match his skill or his speed. So why couldn't he land a blow on them.

With a snarl, something snapped inside him as Fen's knife clanged off First Tsurugi, and he swung towards the boy's head.

*

Hojo held a syringe filled with a luminous blue liquid. His smile twisted on his lips.

"Take it. The Twins will blow each other apart and Strife will remain unharmed."

Sephiroth reached for the syringe.

"Of course, it will incapacitate you long enough for me to escape. Not to mention, you will never win in a fight against Strife again. In all respects, he will match, and of course with the chance of mutation, may even surpass you."

The Professor waved the syringe in around.

"Tell me, Sephiroth, how much do you want to be hero?"

Sephiroth cast one last glance at Cloud, and drove his sword through the front of Hojo's chest and through the other side. He pulled Masamune free and the limp body slid off the catwalk and down the center of the pillar.

*

Cloud's sword came down, and landed against the side of Fen's skull. The boy's eyes rolled into his head and fell to the platform. The blond advanced on Ren, his vision whirling dizzily before him, his ears full of sound. The remaining twin swayed and grabbed for his brother's knife. Cloud smirked at him.

There was a whistle in the air, barely audible over the other sounds crowding out his hearing, and Cloud was thrown back, pain lancing through his shoulder. First Tsurugi was thrown from his grip and clattered across the disk. Ren grinned, his teeth glinting white dipped in green, and advanced. Cloud eyed his shoulder, tugging at it despite the ripping pain that accompanied the movement. Masamune pinned him to the steel mesh floor, buried to the hilt in his shoulder. Feeling the tug of Ren getting closer and closer, the pull that called him to defend himself, to fight, Cloud grasped the hilt of the magnificent katana with both hands and pulled.

The sword began to slide loose.

For every step of Ren's, Cloud matched it with another few centimetres of freedom. Ren dropped to his knees before Cloud, twirling the knife through his fingers, his expression the same dreamy cruelty that his brother had worn before. He trailed the knife up Cloud's body, inching forward as he did so. He pressed the cool flat of it against Cloud's skin, ripped it through his shirt, and finally pressed it to his neck. Cloud kept his grip on Masamune's hilt and when Ren's fingers brushed the skin of his clavicle, he jerked the hilt of the sword up. Sliding it free, he smashed it into Ren's jaw on the way past and the boy slumped to the side, his jaw broken.

He inched Ren's body away from his, his hands turning slick with own blood as he struggled to pull the sword entirely free. It started to slide through his hands towards the mesh, gravity trapping him effectively in place. There was thump from the catwalk above and Sephiroth sauntered down the stairs, eyeing Cloud carefully.

"You're an asshole," Cloud said, hands slipping again, cuts snaking rivulets of blood down his arms, "What, did you want me to lose?"

Sephiroth performed a focused examination of the twins bodies. "I didn't want you to kill them."

"When I want to kill somebody, I'll use the other end of my sword. I chose the end of the hilt for a gaia damned reason."

The General grunted, responding, "Then we'll leave them for the Turks," and slid a hand around the grip of Masamune. It glided wetly from Cloud's body. The blonde groaned and rolled over, pushing himself up on his good arm to standing. He ignored Sephiroth's outreached hand, and walked, swaying, to the stairs. "Let's go. You owe me so much for stabbing me."

Halfway up the maze of catwalks and stairs and dead ends, Cloud grudgingly accepted Sephiroth's help, leaning into the arm the General had thrown around his waist, and his guidance through to the surface since Cloud's vision was blinking dazedly in and out of focus. They made it outside just in time to see the Light obliterate the swarm of shadow monsters, sweep across the sky, and vanish.

Cloud closed his eyes against the brightness and passed out.

 

 

 


	21. Epilogue

The ShinRa infirmary was heaving with bodies. Not just Soldiers, wounded from the shadows attacks, but civilians as well; here and there were the occasional Turk, but there was no sign of the Big Three, or their fourth, or Cloud Strife. Tseng wound through the beds, checking on anyone decked in the uniformed suit of the Turks, and keeping a wary eye for the wild blonde hair he'd come to expect around every corner, except for when it was wanted.

The again, Tseng hadn't really imagined that if one them had been injured enough to warrant extensive medical attention, that they would ever wait for it in the mess that was the ShinRa infirmary.

Catching eyes with a head of much more tamed blonde hair – the man who was his President and always had been, even if it wouldn't be official for hours yet – he shook his head in his direction and was waved off in the direction of Reno's loud complaining. Rufus nodded in return and slid out of the room, PHS in hand.

*

Cloud lounged, cross-legged, on the rim of his favourite fountain in Loveless Avenue, cap pulled low over his mako-ringed eyes. His clothing, borrowed at great personal expense from Genesis, snagged around the bandages winding their way up his arms; even mako healing couldn't keep up with the mess the fight with the Twins had made of him. Breathing out a flurry of cold night air, Cloud's eyes flickered to the darkness ahead at the sound of footsteps.

"Aren't you tired of secret meetings?" A rich voice teased from the shadows, its wearer melting into the light and stepping up nimbly to the edge of the fountain, backed by streetlight.

Cloud leant back on his hands to look into the other's face and grinned. "Last one."

The blacksmith beamed in return, teeth glinting white. "I certainly hope so. Genesis isn't overly fond of these particular habits of yours."

Cloud's smile turned sharp at the edges, "Ah, but he is fond of me despite them."

He looked away. "And I suppose you think I owe it to you."

The blacksmith snorted and huffed a laugh, shuffling his feet to fight the chill, his amber eyes alight and knowing.

"No, no, this one was all you."

His gaze roved from the blonde's cap-shadowed face to the fountain behind him, its figures bathes in light and the spray of water. When he looked back to Cloud, his eyes glittered in the dim light with a strange sort of pride, with a misplaced affection and the ever-present amusement and that keen intelligence that never quite went out of them.

"I actually wanted to pass on my congratulations."

The man's rich voice thrummed with an age well hidden; an age that didn't show in his face or body, only in his deep, amber irises and the cadence of a timeless voice.

"We're honoured by your work, Cloud Strife."

At his back, Cloud felt the spray of cool water caress his neck and the lights flared so brightly he could feel their heat for a moment, before they were dim again.

A smile slipped across the blonde's face and he pushed himself up 'til he was face to face with the other man, and held out a slim-fingered hand.

The other man grinned wickedly and took it.

Casting a sly look behind him, Cloud nodded to one of the carved statues in the middle of the fountain, the one at the back of the Goddess herself.

"He looks a bit like you."

Loki's grin widened and threatened to split. "You would know."

Their hands slid apart and they each turned to face an opposite direction. Cloud stepped towards the dim lights of the ShinRa complex, its uncertain future reflected in the quiet of its occupants. Cloud saw a shadow move across a window in its tops floors and felt the call of a room there, with his friends and his mentor – his lover – waiting from him to get back.

He lifted a hand and the shadow moved out of sight.

"I hope to never see you again," the blacksmith called, without turning around.

"Likewise, Champion," Cloud answered with smile, and walked away.

*

He didn't even get to knock on the door before it was being wrenched open by an irate red-head shoving a PHS in his face, while simultaneously pulling him forcibly across the threshold and into the warmth of the suite they had commandeered for recuperation after the fight.

"Answer it."

Cloud snatched the PHS with a frown and stuck his tongue in Genesis' direction. The man, himself, hadn't even moved out of Cloud's vicinity since dragging him through the door, simply looked down with rapidly darkening eyes.

"Don't tempt me."

The Commander inclined his chin to the phone and pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's forehead, before collapsing atop Sephiroth's legs, kicked up onto the couch, "I'll be here when you're done."

Sephiroth arched a fine, silver brow at Genesis. "Not all of you, if you don't get off my couch."

Genesis smiled, showing teeth. "I think you'll find as this is my apartment, this is _my_ couch."

Cloud slid the PHS open before Sephiroth had time to retort, though by the smirk curling its way across the General's lips, one wasn't very far away, and bypassed the kitchen where someone was banging around violently with pots and pans and herbs scattered everywhere, but still seemed to be cooking something delicious despite that, and slipped into the hall.

"Hello?"

"Cloud."

Rufus' voice was soft, blurry at the edges with relief. Warmth trickled into Cloud's chest at the hearing of it, though the sound of his brother's concern for him was an unfamiliar one. He sighed into the receiver and said, "It's done. We're done. Right?"

The laugh that floated through to him was quiet, but sparkling in its happiness, in its relief and victory. Cloud felt his body melt into the wall. It really was over.

"We're done, for now."

Then, there was deliberate pause. Cloud felt some of the previous tension ebb back into his aching muscles and he felt his breath catch a little in his throat.

"Rufus?"

When the President's voice sounded next, it was quieter, firmer and, to Rufus' credit, it sent a small trickle of ice tip-toeing down the knobs of Cloud's spine.

"And Cloud, the next time I call you, I expect you to pick up the phone."

The call shut off with a click and Cloud slid it back into his pocket with numb fingers. Still, a small smile tugged at his mouth. Neither of them had much practice in the healthy expression of concern.

Back in the living room, Genesis had been relegated to the arm chair and Sephiroth's face was rightly smug about it. The red-headed Commander commandeered Cloud as he passed, tugging down onto his lap.

"So what did the President want with out little Soldier First?" Genesis asked, his question somewhat muffled by the skin of Cloud neck, where he was drawing unsubtle patterns with his mouth.

One cue, five PHS buzzed at once.

_Debrief. 9 am._

Five PHS hit the coffee table with resounding clatters and stayed there till morning, even if the Soldiers who owned them retired elsewhere. Cloud's PHS, identical to the rest and lost among the masses, buzzed with a second message. It too went ignored and soon deleted itself without a trace of ever being there at all.

_Good Luck, Hero. Those who seek to change the world often do, but less often for the better._

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.


End file.
